Red Angel and Blue Demon
by Gamerof1458
Summary: The Orimura family have always had the worst luck. After a horrible childhood, Ichika finds himself now the world's first male pilot of the IS. Harem. Slight AU. Rating may go up due to violence and random craziness.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

Our story begins not with happiness or joy. This beginning is dark and gritty, the story of two young boys who suffer greatly. They lose something important, but in the process, gain a lot more.

This is the story of the Orimura Twins and how they lost what made them normal.

And how, in the process, gained the friendship and trust of some powerful friends.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Dark Generic Warehouse

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

I'm scared

I can't see, I can't hear anything but dripping pipes and myself breathing.

Why? Why am I here?

Nee-chan? Where are you? I need you Nee-chan! HELP ME!

I feel someone step up to me, his dark aura overwhelming my very body and I can't help but cry and whimper. I struggle against my bonds, hot tears spilling from the corners of my eyes as the tight blindfold they wrapped around me keeps me from seeing. Seeing _him._ I feel a sharp burning prick in my body.

At first, I feel a small tingle but then it grows. It grows and grows and grows AND GROWS AND- ARGH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! ANYONE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY ANYMORE!

MAKE IT STOP! SOMEONE! **ANYONE!** _**PLEASE HELP ME!**_

I scream, a loud painful scream. I hear the man laugh despite my screaming. I can feel him there, enjoying as I suffer.

The pain was receding now. The whole world was. It shrank and shrank until it was just me and the table I was strapped to. Sounds dulled until all I heard was my breathing and the slow beat of my heart. It was growing slower.

I let out a wail. I don't know if anyone heard me.

Time stood still, and a figure appeared before me. It was shrouded in shadows and I couldn't see even if it was a boy or girl. It was slowly approaching, passing the frozen evil man and stopping in front of me. It stood over me like Big Sis would do sometimes when I go to bed. Even with this stupid blindfold, I could tell that it was staring at my eyes.

_Do you fear dying?_

I trembled. I shook. I nodded.

_I can help you. I can make you strong_.

It extended a shadowy hand, inviting me. Making everything feel...better.

_I can give you you anything you wish. All I need you to do, is let me._

I was barely breathing now. I couldn't think, it hurt to even move. But I still knew, I still wanted to be strong and not let the bad men hurt me anymore.

I weakly grabbed the shadow's hand.

_Good._

Emptiness swallowed me whole.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Orimura Household

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

Chifuyu Orimura was a strong independent woman with steel enforced nerves. There was rarely anytime where she would ever show weakness. The few that knew her personally could say that only one thing could cause her to ever be anything but strong and independent. It was currently one of those times. The fourteen year old teenager paced back and forth, her arms crossed behind her back and rhythmically clenching and un-clenching. Around her, the household was a mess. Everything and anything that was even considered breakable had been destroyed. Shards of glass, piles of splintered wood, even mere specks of dust gathered in groups and lingered around the area. It had only been two hours ago when she was told that some strange group of heavily armed men had attacked the elementary school where her little twin brothers were. The targets had been them and the mysterious bastards had successfully kidnapped them. She had raised every single amount of hell imaginable as she demanded information from anyone to help her find them. Even with today's current society, no one was immune to a fiery woman with a temper that could move mountains.

"Chifuyu Orimura?" The young woman stopped her pacing and directed a fiery glare at the speaker who entered without knocking. He was a tall man, muscles lined his entire physique and the suit he was wearing barely hid any of the bulging mass of flesh. His Japanese was laced with a heavy and thick Russian accent. "I have an urgent message for you. It concerns your brothers."

The man didn't even get to blink before he suddenly found his face bought down to equal level with the fierce woman before him. It was an amusing sight. He was a large Russian bear of a man who dwarfed nearly everyone around him. Yet here stood someone HALF HIS HEIGHT who probably possessed enough strength to break him in half. Behind his sunglasses, the man's eyes twinkled in both amusement and nervousness. His face creased into a large grin, fight or flight instincts being ignored in favor of getting to see even more of this temperamental woman.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM NOW!" Her voice was hoarse and deadly, the tone promising untold amounts of pain if he had been wasting her time. A dark aura built around her back, unknown horrors and promises of never ending torment.

"Little Boys been located in warehouse district to South. Wolf General already arrived with _big group _of **crazy bastards**," Chifuyu released him and stood up straight. The man rubbed his neck a bit before speaking again. "Follow Yuri so Yuri can lead you to…to...okay, maybe Yuri should follow you."

In the short time the man was trying to alleviate his throat pain, Chifuyu had called forth her IS machine. The machine's body was a stark and perfect white. Everything was white. Everything, but the wings. They were a complete dark blue with red tipped tail. The young woman wielded her trademark weapon within her hands already and a war cry flowed out of her lips.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Outside the Dark Generic Warehouse

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"All right men, here's the situation. Two young innocent boys are being held hostage in there. We split into three teams! First team, rescue the hostages! Aid one Ms. Orimura in this task and do not, under any circumstance, _get in her way_!. Second and third teams, split up the area and put down any hostiles. Your General demands a quick, clean, and efficient operation!" The General huffed and glared at his men, daring them to question his orders, "Move out maggots!"**  
><strong>

The Wolf General was a tall man decked out in equipment that looked nothing like modern military gear. He was shirtless for one, only a large pelt of a silver wolf adorning his shoulders and draped across his front provided any real protection. His pants jingled with every step, tiny bells that rang with the smallest of movements. This was only fair for the enemies. If the General were to go without any real noise, his targets would be dead before they realized they had been screwed over. The bells also provided another benefit. It proved to some of the unknowing men here that this man leading them was NOT a simple soldier. He was a wolf. A silent predator. He could tear apart the whole facility if he wanted to but didn't out of respect for the girl who actually had a personal stake in it.

The General's second in command, one Kousei Oga, spoke up, "We really going to let some girl go in there? I mean, I know she's got a _real good fucking reason_, but do we have to babysit her?"

Kousei was in a Chinese red and black battledress, the attire more fitting for a ballroom dance than a battlefield. Those that knew him considered this another habit of the eccentric man. Those who knew him well could tell that the man was treating this mission almost as if it was his sons in there. In any case, Kousei meant business. And when one of the most craziest men ever to walk the Earth takes something serious, that meant dark things were on the horizon. Anyone there with more than two brain cells to rub together knew that questioning the Great Wolf was usually a suicidal endeavor which was way only a man like Kousei could get away with it.

"She's riding an IS. And not one of those cheap factory built ones. The machine she's flying is suspected to be capable enough to destroy several cities across the world."

"And a small country," A man in the back shouted.

"And a small country," The General repeated, "She may be young and reckless but aren't we all when it's our family on the line? In fact, if you really have a problem with it, you can convince her to stay yourself."

The entire garrison froze. Only a handful of them had ever seen an IS machine up close with their own eyes. Most of them wished they never even heard of the damn things. The rumor mill regularly churned out information about the all mighty force that an IS machine commanded. Some of the gossip passed around even told of how IS users could easily replace the world's military. All in all, watching a crazed bastard like Kousei Oga, a master martial artist with the strength of over a hundred men, try to take on one would be a sight worth dropping all previous plans for. Sure, the man might end up getting killed but entertainment was entertainment.

"It's her brothers in there Kousei. Her parents abandoned the three of them only just last year. In addition to school, the young woman has to take care of them. By HERSELF. I'm usually the first to question and think things through, especially on a battlefield, but right now, I'm willing to step aside to let her do whatever the hell she wants because I'm pretty damn sure she would fight Kami for them."

Anyone in the immediate area steeled their resolve tenfold and no longer felt morally wrong letting a young woman take the lead. Some of them had their own families and even little brothers themselves. Any father in that one group of men promised to aid the girl any way possible and make the sick bastards in the building doing Kami-knows-what to young children suffer for as long as possible. The entire garrison armed themselves and got into their groups.

The General himself would be leading the first team. At his behind, he had two of his most faithful gunmen and a handful of other sneaky or light footed people. Gunman one, Yami Hellion, was decked out in a complete black leather suit with trench coat. A sniper rifle barrel just barely peaked over his shoulders and his overcoat did well to hide the twin pistols he had at his side. Gunman two, his partner, was a lot less simple. For one, Desmond Wesson was armed to the teeth. The man wore a simple cowboy outfit that bulged at random points, barrels or stocks jutting out in an unruly mess. The cowboy tipped his hat to a nearby bespectacled doctor who looked as old as time itself before he snapped his fingers, shrinking everything down and letting his leather vest and cloth shirt re-adjust back into normal size.

"You have your orders men. Let these evil fools see the error of their ways when they realize that they garnered the attention of Wolves. ATTACK!"

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Testing Lab A

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

The whole building shuddered without pause. Explosions sang throughout the night and battle cries followed by the screams of the tormented all combined into a twisted melody. The building gave yet another shake, the ceiling's structure weakening and letting bits and pieces of plaster fall down. The lead scientist, an old man with gnarled features that only a mother could stand, hissed as his fingers danced over a sputtering and winking computer keyboard display. The two prime specimens were already drugged and sedated. All he needed now was to escape with the two brats and then finish their injections.

"You two! Gather up all this equipment then load the test subjects! If it's too heavy, leave it!"

The old man sniffed in disdain as he quickly glanced through his written journals to ensure he didn't miss a single note. The boys had been delivered to his doorstep about two months ago. The benefactor who dropped them off offered him a generous sum to mold their young minds into something usable. The tearful screams and cries of pain was an added bonus. In addition to regularly injecting them with the drugs given, he was also tasked with establishing a sense of trust into them. All he had to do was get them addicted to what he was given and then let the two stew a bit. After letting them feel the horrors of withdrawal, he would then supply them their fix and make them understand that he was a friend and someone to trust. A little curiosity from his youth also led him to find out that he was injecting the young boys with mind control serums. Why he was doing so was unknown to him but he didn't really care so long as he was paid handsomely for a job well done.

Let the idiot who wanted child soldiers have them, he didn't care a lick so long as the people making the payment didn't screw him over.

Musings aside, the doctor packed away his personal effects into a bag before smashing his hard drives to pieces. No way were those lumbering jarheads outside getting any of his research!

"Doc, we're good to go," One of his guards said as he brusquely slung one of the young limp bodies over his shoulder.

"All right, head to the escape chopper first. I just need to activate the self-destruct sequence for the compound to ensure these fools don't follow us."

"All right."

The two guards scampered out as the doctor started to punch in a code onto a control panel. The doctor went through the input by muscle memory as he surveyed one of his few intact security cameras. That blasted gang of men had once again foiled his plans. This wasn't the first time those damned pests tried to destroy him and it certainly wouldn't be the last but damned if he didn't make it difficult for them. The one anomaly, a young woman piloting an Infinite Stratos, was something to behold though. While the gang of men who regularly crashed his parties were idiots who trained their bodies past the point of normality, the girl was something in her own right. She just burst through whatever defenses he had and tore apart whatever got in her way.

The old man smirked. If her strength was that great, how amazing would her brothers be?

Finished, the Doctor grabbed his bag and ran outside. He didn't get that far before having to slow down.

Not because he was a weak frail old man, mind you, it was because the floors were slick with **blood and body parts**.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Hello Doctor."

A man appeared from within the shadows. If it weren't for the blood staining his clothes and freaky laughing jester mask, the doctor would have mistaken him for one of the superiors.

"Wh-who are you?"

*SCHING*

The doctor screamed in pain as his glasses were halved and a perfectly linear wound burst open on his face.

"It won't matter in a couple of minutes good doctor. For you see, you'll be dead soon."

"I-I c-can pay you!"

"Money means little to me. What I am interested are those two boys you were experimenting on."

Recognition lit up in the doctor's eyes. His whole demeanor shifted and his fear became evident.

"Y-y-you're-"

"Times up," The man chuckled before he swiped side to side.

*SPOLRTCH*

The doctor let out a massive scream of pain as the man's chuckling evolved into full blown laughter. Leaving the old man to suffer, the jester skipped off into the shadows. Within seconds, he would be on his way back to base with his precious cargo. Those two would grow up to be great things.

"Ah yes, there is nothing more great than nurturing the next generation of warriors. And what better way to start than with _children?_"

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Storage Cells

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

The General leaned back into his side of the door frame, quietly smoking a cigar. On the other side, Yami was placing explosive charges while Desmond reloaded his arsenal of guns. The rest of team One was currently tailing Chifuyu as she tore her way through the weakening opposition.

"Charges are set."

"Desmond?"

"Ready sir."

"Blow it open."

*BOOM*

Yami kicked the now broken door out of the doorway and fired into the room. Desmond, breathing slowly, fired six times. All six shots barely missed Yami by an inch and nailed their intended targets in fatal spots. One unlucky scientist, his whole body shaking, tried to fire his gun but his jittery hands made the shot go wild. The General slid into the room with a jingle and regarded the dead bodies with a whistle of appreciation as Yami disarmed the last remaining enemy.

"Desmond, keep a post on the door and watch out for anymore...opposition. Yami, interrogate our friend here for anything he could know. Don't be gentle," The General ignored the pleas for mercy and tapped his right arm. Half of the limb lit up in a haptic display of orange light and the General tapped a few glowing buttons before speaking into it.

"Kousei, give me a sitrep. I need information on our current charge and anything other than destruction reports would be appreciated."

"Well right now, we're- hold on. GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" The General patiently waited as someone cried tears of pain as crunching noises were heard, "Okay, sorry. As I was saying, we're advancing slowly through the whole compound. Turns out the warehouse was just a front and it actually connects with two other buildings and has about three basements in total. We've taken some hits but no one's gone down completely and right now, the enemy is slowly being taken."

"Very well. Continue," The General hung up the call and then waved his arm at a nearby computer. The display lit up and all forms of security was bypassed. The General sat down on one of the chairs nearby and started to scroll through anything interesting. Behind him, Yami had just finished giving his prisoner an involuntarily organic make-over that consisted of intricate patterns made with knives. The General huffed as his red eyes scanned through the files before he settled on one particular folder that surprisingly still had blocks placed on it.

"...Hmm, Project RA and BD? Yami, see if our friend here knows the password."

"I-I'll never tell you anything!" The scientist screamed defiantly as he tried to stem his bleeding face.

Yami just chuckled before he flipped open a wicked looking blade that had a razor teeth edge, "Tell us now and I promise to kill you as quickly and painlessly as I can. Refuse and we'll see how long you can remain conscious as I tear open your gut and then strangle you with your own innards."

The scientist wet himself before he whimpered, "P-p-project R-red A-angel a-and B-b-blue demon. P-p-password, C-Cain and A-Abel."

"Good boy," Yami humorlessly said as he slit the poor man's throat.

The General scanned the file and read through everything within seconds. By the first line, his eyes had widened and his whole form shivered.

"Sir?" "General?"

"...These...these bastards..."

Yami and Desmond shared a look before firmly pushing past their leader and stared at the information on the computer.

What they saw made them, cold-hearted men of war and death, gape in surprise and recoil in disgust.

"What kind of human does this to another?"

"This is the world that we fought to protect?"

"...The password bodes nothing but misfortune...Gentlemen, we no longer are dealing with humans."

The General reared up in regal anger and smashed the computer to pieces before he activated the announcement feature on his arm.

"...Attention Wolf Fang! This is a new order from your General! No longer shall we be _**merciful**_! Any opposition that you meet is to be _**wiped out**_! Any existing prisoners are too be **_executed_**! THIS IS THE CALL FOR **ANNULMENT**! NO HONOR, NO MERCY, NO SACRIFICE! TAKE THEM ALL DOWN TO HELL!"

Every man who heard the announcement stared at their own tool in surprise. The General had only called for Annulment exactly three times, all of them perfectly justified and within reason. Whatever the General had just learned may as well have destroyed whatever hope these fools had left. The Wolf Fang members shared a look before their faces hardened and they bought down their full might.

Back with the General, the man examined the data he had stored in his omni-tool.

It was a detailed listed plan to create war machines. Cold, heartless, relentless tools of battle that existed for the sole purpose to destroy and kill.

It used children as young as five years old and had a list of subjects pending testing.

There were about five hundred.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

With Chifuyu

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

Chifuyu had long since left her escort in the dust as she tore through whatever defenses were thrown at her. The IS machine had blood speckled here and there and her face itself had a long red streak running down the left side. Face set in a snarl, the woman flew like an unstoppable juggernaut before reaching her destination. The hallway was slick with blood and gore that wasn't her doing but the young woman stomached the grisly scene before pushing onward into the lab. When she found nothing, she roared in rage that the heavens even heard.

"P-pathetic."

The young woman turned her vicious demonic gaze upon the limb-less doctor who laid against the adjacent wall. The old man, with the last of his strength, dragged his entire remaining torso across the floor.

"**YOU!**"

Chifuyu deactivated her IS and yanked up the mutilated doctor by his collar.

"You're the cause of all this! _Where are they?!_ Where are my **BROTHERS**?" Her eyes were like fiery pits of hell. The very air around her was saturated with killing intent and the smell of brimstone.

May the leading devil have mercy on the poor fool's soul for the God above had already washed His hands of him.

The old man chuckled. It started off with a dusty tone, a raspy sound that was befitting to his current age. The old man somehow managed to speak, flecks of blood and spittle flying from his rotting teeth.

"You'll never find them, Ms. Orimura," The old man clucked his tongue, as if he could remove the filmy splotch of phlegm that was sticking to the roof of his mouth, "The shadows have them. No more shall you know of your _sweet_ little brats. That ship had sailed long ago. Now? Now they are mere tools, forged and molded into the perfect weapons."

"Y-You-"

*Crunch*

The old man gave the trembling young woman his biggest shit-eating grin before froth split from the corners of his mouth. The ancient evil doctor gave off a few more gurgling noises before his head lolled to the side and his eyes took on a vacant quality before rolling backwards into his skull.

Chifuyu Orimura dropped the corpse and collapsed backwards. The scene swirled inside her head and her brain screamed commands but her body did not obey. Here she was, seconds away from whisking her brothers into freedom and safety, only to be brought down and find out they once again slipped through her fingers.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

With the General

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"You pathetic lot," The Wolf General growled, "You want mercy? There's no mercy for your crimes. Kidnapping, assault, imprisonment, slavery, BRAINWASHING CHILDREN!"

The General stood unflinching on a small pile of corpses as he glared down at an assembled line of soldiers and guards who surrendered. The beast-like man bared his fangs and raised his arm, prepping the firing squad.

"You wanna know what your verdict is? It's simple. **Execution."**

The General dropped his arm and his men fired. The shots screamed, the shooters stood silent, and the survivors suffered.

"Wulf!"

The General's head snapped around so fast he might as well have dislocated his neck. Only three people ever had the honor of calling him by his first name and right now, he was pretty damn sure his family was half-way across the world. Thus, he regarded Kousei with his most serious stare and kept his lips curled slightly to give a glimpse of his fangs.

"Kousei. I've fought with you in countless battles, seen horrors beyond human imagination, supported you when you needed it most, and treat you a brother. Such as that, I know you don't call my name less for good reason. Let's hear it."

Kousei was leaning over on his knees and panting, a testimony to how much energy he had expended in the fight. When the martial artist finally regained his breath, he looked up with his red eyes and spoke bluntly.

"Kids are gone. The higher ups to this operation got wind of what we were doing and managed to transport them elsewhere. The leaders here either don't know the location or killed themselves. In other words-"

"-We failed," The General said softly, "...How is she?"

"Broken."

"..."

"..."

"Alert the men. Get our trackers on the trail and have them follow the scent. No matter how small or how obvious a trap it could be, we have a duty to complete. Desmond, Yami, come with me. We're going to collect our young charge. Shikuro, Yakurizo, finish off the rest of these bastards. Someone go get Yuri and tell him to gather the dead into one pile so Derek can torch it all. Finally, have all the wounded and injured tended by Slawter's team. On the double people!"

The General spun around with a swish of his wolf coat and stalked off, face set in stone and eyes cold as ice.

The four Wolves walked in somber silence. Kousei shot an indifferent survey around, taking in the burning buildings and dead being carted off. Yami had his head bowed, lips moving in a slow tempo as he uttered a silent prayer for forgiveness. Desmond walked stiffly, arms held to his side and fingers twitching. The three subordinates all felt the loss as if it was their own kin. No one in the group liked to fail, no matter what. The fact that the innocent lives taken were nothing more than five year old boys was just icing on the crap cake that was served up on a platter of failure.

"Yami, Desmond," The General spoke. Both men perked up, "I'm going to assign you both a very important mission. Watch our young friend. She may be strong, have one of the strongest wills I have ever seen, and is completely capable of mass destruction but she is still just a young woman looking for a place in life. Losing what was left of her family will damage her greatly but stay at your task. If anything should befall her, you bring shame to our pack. Do you two understand?"

The two gunmen mutely nodded.

"Next time, we shall be ready. Next time, we shall not hesitate. Next time, the Wolves will emerge victorious."

The General looked up to the sky where the moon was dipping.

"Wolf Fang. Move out."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Six Months Later

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"This is quite a find, my dear lady."

:D

"I'm surprised, really. I was expecting to find these two MUCH sooner...but alas, our target is a slippery bastard."

:/

"But all the same, this is truly good. I shall call the men at once. We shall prepare, we shall be ready."

:[

"...I see. Very well then, I will try to do my best."

XP

"You truly are as insane as any Wolf. I'm glad to have met you."

:3

"Good day to you too."

Wulf Shepard yawned as he collapsed his laptop. Speaking with that woman was always an unique and fun experience. The man stood up, joints creaking in protest, and walked outside of the safe house he had his men set up. Outside was a beautiful day, with the sun shining and birds chirping. Children ran around with giggles alighting the air and Wulf cracked a smile at the peaceful environment.

The man jogged lightly to his destination. The house had seen better days. The front gate was rusted, the door had been blown open and looked like it was nailed back into place by a monkey, the roof had shingles sticking out and a large gaping hole that was vaguely human shaped, and the once vibrant green grass now had patches of brown decorating random places. Wulf let out a huff, the state of the house a testimony to how bad things still were even after six months.

The General gently pushed the creaky gate open.

And then barrel rolled through before back flipping into the air and rolling onto the porch.

Behind him, three tripwire traps unleashed their payload of spikes and nets, a mild stun motion sensor grenade went off, and a monkey popped out of nowhere to clap its cymbals in an excited manner.

"...Why is there always a monkey?"

"We were hoping it would distract you long enough that the nets would work."

Wulf raised an eyebrow at his pocket assassin. The man blended in anywhere and had that same calm face on. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back and the butterfly knife he twirled in one hand gleamed in the sunshine. He looked like he was discussing the weather and not had just admitted to setting up a three combo trap that could have hurt someone.

"Report."

"Same situation. No visible change besides eating and actual facility use."

"Desmond?"

"Out shopping."

"Attacks?"

"Only the one in the first week. And that was by rowdy neighbors, not lethal killers."

"...Yourself?"

Yami snapped his knife close with purpose, "...I have been hospitalized by far worse things than a woman who wanted space. I will fare well enough."

"...I see...is she admitting?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Pack your equipment and whatever you need for a job."

Yami's face twitched, "Do you mean?"

"Yes."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Later

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"Hello there."

"..."

"Have you been well? My men tell me that you have tried to regain some proper sanitary issues."

"..."

"...We've kept an ear to the ground for a long time now. With the combined network of some of my men and the vast expertise of your friend, we may have found a true lead."

"..."

"The information is seventy-five percent accurate but it's good enough. The rumor states that there will be a person at the next Mondo Cross tournament that will be scouting for potential. In truth, it's a ruse concocted by the evil bastards behind this original plot who now are looking for fresh material."

"..."

"Your part is simple. We need you to enter the tournament. None of my soldiers can pilot the damn machines and the women who can are not experienced enough to be noticed. If you enter, win some matches, prove that you're still one of the most fearsome people on the planet and find this bastard, we can nab him and then string him out for info."

"..."

"This rat bastard is a sneaky little man. First sign of any of my men and he'll probably bolt. Lure him into a good enough sense of security and...and..."

"..."

"Hello? Are you there?"

"..."

"Chicken. Apple pie. Scissors X. I want you to sire my next child. Bend me over the sink and make a woman out of me."

"..."

"...If you can do this correctly, we can get your brothers back."

"What."

"Oh now you're listening huh? Hmph, should have started with that."

"Y-you...tell me! Tell me more!"

The Wolf General pulled his face into a snarl that showcased his mouth that was filled with plenty of pointy teeth and sharpened white fangs.

"I've outlined everything you need to know in this document Miss Tabane sent me. Pay attention to anything highlighted in red and marked with a bunny sticker. I don't have to tell you which is from who correct?"

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed as she snatched the document from the man's outstretched hand. She flipped it open and started to pore over the words, seemingly committing them to memory. She absorbed all the info like a sponge, deciphering the messages sent from her one true friend and taking to heart everything else by the mercanary group. It was only just recently that she regained some semblance of humanity and started to do things on her own without the steady prodding of her friend and the people tasked with caring for her well being. She never knew a better friend than Tabane, even with her rather eccentric attitude and rather strange and overbearing but still endearing personality. The other two, Yami and Desmond, treated her with respect and cared for her whenever her friend couldn't. While she preferred her fellow female over the two men, she would admit that they were worse people out there that could have taken advantage of her weakness.

"How sure are you of this info?"

"I swear on the Great Wolf and all that is great and holy, this info should pan out. If not, then we'll just try again with much more determination, blood, and sweat.. We **will **save them."

Chifuyu took a deep breath, her whole being heaving with each labored intake. She closed her eyes, leaned back and thought of _them_. Those two. Their innocent faces, their little heads and bodies, their beaming smiles and happy child-like actions.

She wanted them back. She needed them back.

Chifuyu opened her eyes once more before they narrowed and she leaned forward.

"When do we move?"

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Mondo Cross Stadium Bathroom

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

Rabat Wilston was a rather flighty individual. He had a narrow face, a pointy nose, and squinty eyes that made the meaning of his name seem justified. His actions spoke louder too. He was a scout, a seedy man with eyes for potential. He also loved spending his time staring at a female's body, drinking in the curves and different sizes. The man suppressed a moan of satisfaction as he sneaked into the stadium bathroom. Getting a seat to this event wasn't easy seeing as he looked the part of some rabid fan instead of some important figure head that could mean big money. Still, his superiors had provided everything he needed and the ratty man was happy to be doing his job.

Rabat snuck into a nearby stall and bolted it shut before he shimmied his pants off and acted like he was on the can. In truth, he was secretly texting a list of possible candidates and the reasons why to his boys back at some dark lab. They would re-watch any possible information available on the would-be possible test fodder and then make plans to kidnap/persuade them over to their cause. Heh, what great luck. The moment these hot women stepped through any doorway, they would be screwed. Literally and figuratively.

The rat bastard's beady eyes stopped on one certain test subject. Chifuyu Orimura, what a fine specimen she was. That woman tore into her opponents without abandon and had the fastest advancement record so far. Rabat grinned lecherously. She might take some convincing but with the proper enticement, they could nap this golden award. Then they would be free to test her out.

In more ways than one that didn't involve her in such a complex mecha suit.

When his phone pinged and signaled that the data had been sent, Rabat sighed in happiness. Just as he was about to pull up his pants and go back outside to enjoy the rest of beauties present, he heard the bathroom door swing open. Now normally he wouldn't have cared as much and just done his planned actions and left but that was scrapped when he heard the man who entered heave like the living dead and empty something into a sink. Rabat disliked having to ever deal with sick people, their weak frail systems forcing them to look all weak and disgusting.

As these thoughts swirled around in the ratty man's head, he heard the sick man outside collapse heavily onto the floor and cause something to slid across the polished white towels and bump against his foot. With a raised eyebrow, Rabat reached down and picked up a pair of sunglasses that had red lenses.

"Damn it," The stranger groaned, "Hey, anyone there? I can see the stall door closed."

Rabat cursed under his breath and debated what to do. He could reveal himself and help the sick bastard and risk getting sick himself. Or he could remain silent and see how it pans out.

That was when his phone started to ring a rather catchy tune and Rabat suppressed a groan. So much for remaining hidden.

"I'm in a stall pal. What do ya need?"

"My damn glasses went flying somewhere and I'm blind as hell without them. Any chance you can help me look for those damn things?"

"...You need red-tinted lenses to see?" Rabat asked in disbelief.

"It's a rare eye condition man. Look, you gonna give me hand here or you just gonna ask twenty questions about my personal life?"

"All right, all right. Sheesh, gimme a sec. Caught me with my pants down."

Rabat quickly got up and pulled his pants on. Unlocking his stall door, he took a peek out to see his would-be blind man on all fours and eyes squeezed together. The rat like man rolled his eyes as he approached the idiot who lost his glasses and bent down close to his level before presenting the optical tool into his face.

"Here ya go," He said simply as the man gingerly reached up and felt for his glasses.

*CRUNCH*

Rabat only had three seconds to scream as the man broke the bones in his hand before he was elbowed in the face and sent flying. Before he even realized what was happening, he was hefted up and slammed directly into the wall before being tossed over into the grand mirror by the sinks. Rabat managed to scream once more as the mirror shattered and glass shards dug into his back.

That wasn't the end of his pain either.

"Hello Rabat," A rather demonic voice said, "My name is Kousei Oga. Perhaps you heard of me before?"

Even through the pain, even through the bleeding and all the glass shards, Rabat felt a cold feeling travel up his spine. Kousei Oga was a name associated with two things in his underground world. The first one was running away from him as fast as possible. The second was dying tired because Kousei _motherfucking_ Oga would catch you anyways and then kill you.

Rabat justifiably wet himself.

"So let's get down to business," Kousei continued as he yanked Rabat forward, "I'm going to be your interrogator for today. No one's around to hear you scream or come to your help. I like to employ two ways of torture. I'm going to aptly label them, easy way and hard way."

Kousei tossed his victim into a stall and onto the toilet Rabat managed to blink through the tears streaming down his face and witness Oga cracked his knuckles before smiling in such an evil way that would make demons cower.

"Do play hard to get and let me cut loose. I haven't gone ape shit on someone's face in awhile and I think you'll be **perfect** for this procedure."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

One Week Later

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"Gimme a sitrep people."

"Perimeter has been secured and so far we're still below radar."

"Good. Yami, continue on your way and secure the power generator. If you can disable it completely, good. If temporary, ensure it's _at least_ ten minutes or else someone on our side will get hurt. Desmond, keep that scope up and tracking but don't drop any of them yet until you're sure they won't find the body or you can do it quickly enough. Everyone else, stay on standby."

"How much longer?" A feminine voice growled behind the General.

"Not long. These bastards don't know we're here and I know for a bloody damn fact that when they do, we'll get them way before they can react."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Within

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

Yami stalked silently through the shadows, eyes darting everywhere as he snuck along the wall. The security was flimsy, rushed. The factory had been only recently set up, meaning the boys were being held here for transit and not for...whatever these sick bastards wanted them for. The six months gone was time spent planning, training, and preparing. The cost of being ready came at the price of letting those boys remain in the custody of the enemy. Six months was pushing it. Right now, it was time to end.

"Two targets ahead," Yami breathed into a mic, "Desmond, get a lock."

The two guards in front of him were both watching a TV while seated at a table. Playing cards, beer cans, and cigarette trays littered the area and the guard on the right was fiddling with a knife.

"...I see 'em. Take your pick."

"Left."

"All right. On three."

Yami treaded forward softly, melding with the darkness and strafing around the two as he approached.

"_1._"

He was only ten feet away and close enough to shank the both of them but not close enough to do it before one of them alerted the base.

"_2._"

Yami held his breath and slowly stood up, right behind the left guard. He raised his hand, poised and ready.

"_3._"

A quick burst of gunfire followed by the sound of a blade digging into flesh ended the life of the two guards.

"All clear. Moving to point B for power knock out."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Outside

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"On your marks."

Everyone tensed.

"Get ready."

The lights of the factory flickered a bit before completely shutting down. Cries of surprise and frustration arose from the building.

"GO! GO! GO!" Kousei gleefully shouted into his comm.

The assembled group of military men and mercenaries all charged as one, the ground shaking and rumbling as if an earthquake was striking at that exact moment.

Chifuyu flew sky high, her eyes as cold as ice and hard as steel.

It was time to get her brothers back!

"GLORY AND HONOR TO THE WOLVES!"

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Yami

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"Hey! What happened to the lights?"

"I can see anything!"

"Blackout? I thought those power generators were top of the line?"

"I knew we were doing a rush job but this is just ridiculous!"

Yami breathed in. Breathed out. Breathed in. Breathed out. One. Two.

"Who's there!"

In. Out. Three. Four.

"Show yourself!"

In. Five. Six.

'Where is this guy?!"

Out. Seven.

The last man let out a weak gurgle and collapsed in an undignified heap as Yami slid his extendable back into his sleeve.

There were eight men in this room. He had slit two of their throats, pierced the hearts of another two, gutted a pair, and then finished it with a knife through the the jugular. Now all he had to do was catch that last man and give him the 'special' treatment.

It was poor form to be the first to run. Even worse to just leave your friends unaware of the danger looming in the unknown.

Yami sniffed with contempt before effortlessly blending back into the black.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Desmond

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

The cowboy look-alike sat leaning against the wall as bullets impacted his hiding spot in a never ending cycle of repeating dull thuds. Desmond chuckled.

"The Soviet RPD light machine gun with a 100-round 7.62mm drum magazine, a nice combination if you don't want to reload often," He casually said to his Mob Boss friend Yakurizo, "It's something I think you would like."

The man rolled his eyes before he popped out of cover during a lull in the gunfire and shot off three rounds from his custom made revolver. The shells flew threw the air and punctured through the soft fleshy bodies of three men before being embedded into the concrete. That was a testimony to the strength of the firepower he was toting. Desmond only shook his head before taking a swig of moonshine from a flask.

"Dead Eye Time," The cowboy quipped as the world seemed to slow around him.

He moved out of cover, popped off seven shots, then dipped back into his shelter. To the normal eye, it looked like he had teleported and blurred. To the enhanced eye, it looked like he seamlessly leaned forward and then back.

All of his shots rang true and dropped their intended target.

"Always gets me everytime you do that."

"I thank you for the compliment. It's not everyday someone like me gets such praise from an accomplished 'business' man like yourself."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

General Wulf

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

General Wulf calmly pulled out a fine leather case from his inner pelt and flipped it open. With a practiced motion, he picked out a cigar with two sharpened nails and stuck it in his mouth before closing the case and slipping it back into it's appropriate place. The General then leaned slightly over and lit his stick of tobacco on the burning corpse of a scientist.

"Good evening, isn't it?"

"Please, hel-"

"-You must understand. Someone of my temperament and status...I always react to any change in weather like an animal would. Being raised by them can do that to you."

"_It hurts_."

"As it should," The General remarked dryly as he flicked some ash onto the legless lead scientist. The man, having expended all his lung air screaming, could only whimper as the hot ash stung, "You'll die tonight. Oh yes you will. Whether by blood loss or by what I'm about to finish, you're going to suffer. Do you know why?"

The General struck the propped up and bleeding part-man as his voice grew harsh, "Using _children_ as test subjects for war?"

Wulf spat out his cigar, where it landed atop a desk full of paperwork and open folders with the label "BD/RA", and grabbed the now crying man by the face before resting his clawed thumbs on his forehead. He ignored how the pile of processed trees suddenly burst into flames as he continued to glare straight into the soul of the man he held at his mercy.

"Tell me, what kind of man decides to create a lavishly funded, highly efficient, and morally indifferent, arena with a heavy reliance on brutal human experimentation and conditioning techniques, _for children_? You kidnap these little boys and girls with hopes in their eyes and innocence in their hearts before throwing them into a cesspool of suffering and torment? What do you achieve from this? Super soldiers? Warriors of immoral creation? A sick pleasure?"

As the General continued to speak, his thumbs slowly trailed downwards until they were pressing right into the man's eyelids. The unfortunate survivor had long closed his eyes in terror and realized that trying to make the problems go away without his sight would not save him from what was to come.

"May the Devil King have mercy on your soul because it's obvious Kami and the Gods had washed their hands of you long ago."

Outside, some people winced. Some shivered. Others decided to leave quickly.

But all could hear it.

The sick squlenching noise followed by popping that ended with an ear-rendering screech of pain.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Holding Cell

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"ICHIKA!"

Chifuyu screamed, bursting through the doorway.

"ICHIRU!"

The one pathetic guard left was thrown screaming into the wall as Chifuyu tossed him aside like a rag doll. She cared not for the sound the man's body made when it impacted nor did she care when his loud voice was silenced immediately. Her only focus right now was to get in, grab what was hers, and get out with them both and those who took them properly 'repaid' in full.

She happened upon many cells, sometimes empty, sometimes with some occupants Her eyes absorbed in the hollow and frightful looks on some of the poor creatures she saw stashed in cages of iron and chains but she knew that the team tasked with following her would take care of them. She was not here for them. She was here for _them_.

Reaching the end of the rather macabre circus-like display, she found what she was looking for.

She was shocked beyond belief at what she saw.

Ichika was standing there, his eyes devoid of any emotion and his posture rigid, as he had remained like that for hours. He wore dirty rags that barely held together and had dried blood caked in many places. The little boy didn't seem to care. He was just motionless in his one little spot and if it weren't for the _**very**_small movement of his chest, she would have feared that he had died standing and without even knowing it.

Ichiru was a whole different story. He was chained to a wall, eyes wild and feral as their darted from one point to another, never lingering longer than a minute upon anything. He trembled, shying away from his own brother as he tried to wrestle for freedom from the iron-clad chains he was trapped in. The boy made a strangled noise, like he was barely breathing and Chifuyu's heart sank when she saw his eyes express nothing but fear of his surroundings.

It was hard to say which one of them had the worst state of being currently. Both were skinny enough to show some ribs and actually had some flies hovering around them.

The teenage girl didn't waste time, gripping the metal bars of their cell and tearing them apart and tossing them aside. She dismissed her IS suit, landing gracefully and all but charging at Ichika.

"Ichika! It's me! Nee-san! Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll make everything better!"

She enveloped her little brother in a hug but gasped when the boy only shook her off and pushed her away.

"No one can touch me," The boy droned, his voice hollow and listless.

Chifuyu stared with horror at his words and tried once more to reach out to him but instead, the young child dodged her embrace and climbed atop the dirty bunk bed in the corner, nestling into a corner. Chifuyu blinked back tears. He was glaring at her, treating her like a stranger.

A sound from the wall diverted her attention to her other brother.

Ichiru was trying to make himself as small as possible, tucked tightly into a ball and trying to block out his surroundings with his hands over his ears.

Chifuyu took a step forward and growled at the shackles that was imprisoning him to the wall. With a quick partial summon, she took one swipe and destroyed the chains.

"Ichiru, come here it's-"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

The older sister was startled and then screamed when she realized what had happened. The moment the chains clapped free and dropped to the floor, Ichiru had vaulted forward at his own twin brother who met his war cry head on. The two of them were brawling as children were prone to do but the difference from such an innocent act of horse play was dirtied with how harsh and heavy the two were beating into each other.

Chifuyu jumped in between the two, trying desperately to separate them even when their blows changed course from each other to her.

"Let go of me!"

"I have to kill him!"

Chifuyu cracked under their voices, strength leaving her. Despite their distance shortened, the two continued to attack her instead of returning to their grudge match.

"If I want to survive, he has to die!" The two of them shouted out as one.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!"

"NEVER!"

Chifuyu felt her arms go slack and fall down. The two boys, no longer held back, continued to hit her in her weakened state.

"It's fight or die!"

"I wanna live!"

"Don't, urgh, don't you two recognize me?" Chifuyu managed to mumble numbly. Their blows, while numerous, were still fairly weak. Still, she felt a pricking sensation at the corner of her eyes.

"WE DON'T KNOW ANYONE!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"STOP GETTING IN OUR WAY!"

Chifuyu felt tears streak down her face. Her two sweet little brothers, twisted and beaten to such a traumatic extent that they didn't even recognize her...

*Bang* *Bang*

The two of them collapsed, pitching backwards from needles in their shoulders. Ichika let out a strangled cry, trying to wrench the object free as Ichiru had already succumbed to the sleeping drug. Chifuyu whipped her head around to find Desmond and Yami holding tranquilizer guns, each with a smoking barrel.

Yami stalked over, dropping to one knee and pressing it firmly on the boy's chest as he continued a strangled hoarse cry while writhing around as if in massive amounts of pain.

"What did...you-" Chifuyu asked in a haunted voice.

"Do not worry, they're just sedatives..." Yami replied, as Ichika stilled, "All right, we have to get a stretcher and extraction team ready. We have many hostages to transport and- ARGH!"

The assassin felt all the air in his gut leave him as he was slammed into the wall. He managed to clear his head long enough to meet the furious and crying face of Chifuyu Orimura.

"THEY'VE BEEN BEATEN, DRUGGED, AND BRAINWASHED! AND YOU THOUGHT SHOOTING THEM WITH MORE WOULD HELP!"

Yami would have said something, but having one's windpipe be slowly crushed can do wonders to stop someone from speaking. The man managed to put his on the gauntlet-covered arm of his charge, making a small choking noise as he attempted to pry her hand free.

"Orimura! Calm down now!"

"AND YOU! YOU'RE TO BLAME AS MUCH AS HE IS!"

Desmond clinked his teeth together in a wordless snarl. She was obviously at a breaking point, some part of her rationality having snapped.

"I will drop you if I have to," Desmond stated in a low voice.

The two continued their stare down, one minding and one not minding as the only other awake occupant in the room was turning purple.

"If I might interject," A new voice growled, "Would someone be so kind as to explain to me WHY THE HELL YOU ARE ALL FIGHTING RIGHT NOW?!"

Chifuyu dropped the assassin, the man taking a deep breath of air while the cowboy bowed his head in shame. Chifuyu refused to be put down though, and stared defiantly back into the face of the General.

"Orimura."

"Wulf."

"What is the problem?"

The room was silent, save for Yami's gasping.

"I asked you a question."

"Your men were insensitive to the treatment of my brothers."

The General reared up to his full height, allowing Doctor Slawter through who immediately beelined for the two boys.

"I see..."

Ichika let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering.

"I thought I gave you two enough to drop a horse!" Slawter yelled, hands still going through the on-site check up as fast as he could, "They both should be unconscious right now!"

"Bastards appear to have used more drugs on him than the other one. It's best that we- LOOK OUT!"

Chifuyu didn't know why she had swung at the old man. Maybe it was because of how uncaring and rough the doctor was being, maybe it was because she had just been put through something no self-respecting guarding/older sister should ever have to when it came to her younger brothers. She didn't know, she couldn't remember, and at that exact moment, she didn't care.

The claw met with tender flesh, eliciting a grunt of pain from the victim.

When Chifuyu regained control and focus of her surroundings, she realized that the blood staining the clawed tips of her suit's hand was that of Yami Hellion.

The assassin clutched at his face, obviously in a large amount of pain but unwilling to voice it. Slawter jumped up from the position he had been pushed and immediately set to tending his colleague. "

"Miss Orimura," General Wulf Shepard hissed, a warm breath flowing from in between his chops, "I believe it best that you leave. Now."

The teenage girl could only stare at her hand, wondering why she had swung.

Yami had been a nice man to her. A caretaker, ensuring she was in fine health and proper condition whenever he was watching her during the past six months. Not once had he been angry with her, not once had he raised his voice or uttered any harsh words. He had been the epitome of kind and caring. Desmond was more aloof, keeping to the background but also always there when she had needed him to help with some trivial matter or when she had done something that she would regret later when her mind was clear.

In short, they were both very kind and caring men. Kind of how her father should have been.

And she had just potentially seriously injured one while threatening the other for doing their job.

The teenage girl collapsed to her knees, armor dismissing as she felt tears come fresh.

"Why?" She managed to choke out, "Why did all this happen?"

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Hospital Waiting Room

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

_\_Beep. Beep. Beep. _ \_

"The situation has been salvaged to the best of our abilities," Slawter the ancient doctor stated as he went over some files, "As it turns out, we managed to save about two hundred children from this horrible experiment. Unfortunately, many of them will still require therapy and possibly continued controlled watch."

Tabane Shinonono pursed her lips and scanned through the manila folder of the case while her mechanical bunny ears twitched, "Did we manage to get enough data to pinpoint who were responsible for this?"

Wulf Shepard, clutching an extra large cup of coffee in one hand, spoke up, "Sadly, no. It appears to have been a separate research branch that was given the green light to do whatever they wished for results. Honestly, I could care less where the orders came from so long as I know where they are and I'm allowed to hunt them down like curs and...'eliminate' them."

Slawter, grabbing his own cup and presenting Miss Tabane a small carton of strawberry milk which she took happily, flipped open yet another folder.

"So what is the plan for your men now?"

"Simple, break bones and people until we find what we want. I don't care even if the whole organization is some sort of medical company with the top safety ratings, I'm going to hunt down the man who gave the green light and introduce him to my pets. The non-human ones I mean. Then have a nice friendly chat with the director or whatever about the merits of worker morality."

Tabane, sipping at her milk with a smile, let out a hum noise as she reached into her special custom made scientist coat and pulled out a pair of stethoscopes with bunnies for the ears and placed it around her neck while snatching a file out of Slawter's pocket and skimming through it.

"Ichika Orimura was supposed to be a melee fighter of some sort. He was conditioned daily with heavy weights way past normal human abilities and beaten nearly once a day every day. His muscles are stressed and torn to an almost irreparable state and injected with some form of nerve numbing serum to get rid of the pain. Various cuts and scars dot and line his body, mostly from swords and sharp weapons. There are few bullet holes that pock mark his body too. It also appears his liver was damaged due to an excess amount of poisons and untested steroids being put into him and it appears that the poor boy has developed a rather heavy immunity to mostly any form of medication."

"Ichiru Orimura was trained as a support type. Any weapon that required ammo and could be fired from a distance was drilled into his skull. While not suffering the same treatment as his twin brother, he still was beaten quite brutally whenever he did something wrong. His fingers are calloused and show signs of mistreatment, probably from having him reassemble guns without knowledge and breaking them for every time her made a mistake. Beaten senseless without the aid of drugs, he's suffered several head injuries and might cause impairments of his intellect or worse. Currently, Ichiru is in the better state as his wounds were apparently healing as he got better and less beatings came."

"Many other kidnapped people of lesser ability were also kept as part of the experiment and treated as expendable lab animals, with many, and I stress this, dying in trial runs of treatments to ensure that they would be successful on these two. Any enhancements that proved lethal were not applied to them. They all were tortured frequently, both psychologically and physically, in various experiments to test how pain and distress affected their abilities while also sentenced to..."

"To...?" Tabane probed as Slawter paused in his analysis.

"To arena style death matches...I can't say for sure but I think these two might have...might have killed another living being."

Tabane was struck rigid for a few seconds before poring over the report presented to her in more detail as Shepard took over the explanation.

"In the end, this branch of research had been operating for nearly a year. They had connections in every country and either kidnap or buy these children into their program. I can't tell how many they've snatched or if there are more branches like this but I have to say that the worst part of this all was how it was allowed. All those guards, those scientists and researchers...how could they allow themselves to sleep comfortably when doing such immoral things...dear Kami, I don't even want to remember the morgue they had set up."

Tabane tossed her carton and folder over her shoulders, ignoring Slawter's surprised squawk as she grabbed the much larger man in front of her by the shoulders and spoke clearly to his face.

"It's not your fault. You're doing more than anyone else can say so and you're doing it for free! You are a good man and someone that should be an inspiration to many others. I wish there were more people like you in the world."

General Wulf actually blushed at the praise, shaking his shoulders gently to ward off the younger girl's hands as he readjusted the wolf pelt he wore like a coat.

"No matter...I have to say that I must send my men off. Each one of them has their own life and business and I can't have them remain in one spot too long or else our enemies will catch on and try to attack us all. They'll fail of course but not without civilian damage. The point I'm saying in all this...is what do I do about the Orimura's?

"Don't worry! Chi-chan and I will do whatever we can to make sure the Ichi-kun duo never leave again! I'll have sentry robot bunnies on the clock 24/7 around their house and arm several laser and missile launchers in case anyone even DARES to come near us without proof of friendliness."

"...You are a scary woman indeed..."

"I'm still trying to understand how someone like her, no offense, can be this smart."

"Slawter, don't even start with that nonsense. Miss Tabane, might I also ask of you for something?"

Tabane's 'ears' twitched.

Even with the childish way Tabane had spoken earlier The General could feel the seriousness behind her tone. He held no doubt in his mind that she would do all that and more if it meant protecting her friends. He smirked, baring his fangs.

"Allow me to leave two of my trusted men under your command. Both are lethal and trained killers who also have had prior experience with body guarding and defenses. You should already know who I speak about. I do have to say and _plead_ that you do NOT use them for your own amusement. As much as I like to sometimes torture my own men, it does not bode well for their mentalities when they have to do mundane things that might cause them high amounts of stress, making them irate. Something I do not wish to be around the children at all."

Tabane giggled, ears twitching like crazy, "Don't worry! At worst, I might make them get me chocolate or watch over Chi-chan during her...'special' days."

Slawter crossed himself for his brothers while the General actually let out a choked noise, "Dear Kami, please don't. Yami and Desmond are two of my best men and their loyalty is something fierce but I would hate for all of that to be shattered due to a scheduling and task presented that would indeed end up getting them killed or driven insane."

Tabane let out another giggle as she flounced away.

Slawter and Shepard shared a look before the doctor sniffed and said, "I just want you to know, they'll probably be pissed at being assigned this."

The General smiled, "And that is why you are the doctor, not the leader."

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

Tabane sobered up before she reached the door of the room where the a good portion of the Orimura family was currently residing in. The bunny eared scientist smiled and nodded with the guard posted as he opened the door and bowed as she entered. Shikuro Aono calmly closed the door, lighting up a cigarette despite the sign of 'No Smoking' before he snapped his fingers. The corridor, for a few seconds, seemed to shine as several wires were pulled taut and revealed in the pale dim light.

_ \_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _\_

Two young boys, unconscious and hooked up to an entire network of plastic tubes and wires, were both at ease and surprisingly looked peaceful.

One young woman, seated between the two, eyes with dark circles underneath and hands entwined with both children, sat unmoving in a chair as she kept her grip tight on both of them, being firm but gentle.

Out in the corner and hidden from plain view, Yami Hellion sat in his own chair, fiddling with a knife as he stood guard like a watch dog. Outside, Desmond was posted in the parking lot, the entire floor around the cowboy drowned in cigarette butts. It would have looked like a normal scene with a man waiting for someone in the hospital if not for the fact he was dressed like a cowboy and was also currently hoisting a rather large sniper rifle with the muzzle end pointed right at the window of the room. The assassin perked up when the door opened but calmed down when he recognized the person who entered.

"Chi-chan~"

"..."

"Oh Chi-chan~"

"..."

Tabane pouted.

"What is it?" Chifuyu croaked out.

Tabane's eyes widened before they narrowed and the scientist raised her fist and shook it in an adorable fury, "Chi-chan! You can't be doing this to yourself! You should at least be drinking some water so you don't sound like you had too many cookies at once!"

Chifuyu actually gave her friend a deadpan look before settling deeper into her chair. Tabane was about to rant at her once more but stopped when the elder sister continued speaking.

"Go ask Hell-san in the corner or there if he has any food or water."

Tabane glanced over to the indicated direction and shared a look with the assassin. The man pulled out a bag from somehow and pulled out some water, some cold milk, some dried fruit, and a packet of cookies.

"By any chance can you convince her to take a shower also?" Yami asked as he handed over the delights.

Tabane munched on a cookie while Chifuyu took a mouthful of water. It was quite a sight, seeing someone with their hands locked and unmoving, trying to unscrew a water bottle with their mouth while drinking it.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

Yami held up another pack of cookies, this time chocolate flavor.

"Chi-chan! Go take a shower! Don't worry, me and cookie man will stay here and watch the two of them like mother bunnies!"

"..."

Yami regarded his charge before turning on the heel of his foot and settling back down into his seat. Tabane could only pout at her ignored request, even though she still got the cookies.

"They won't let go," Chifuyu stated with a tired voice, "I can't leave them...even if I wanted to. Ever since we got here, after all I whispered, pleaded, said, begged to them in their sleep, I think they finally understand that I'm not some stranger."

The other two remained silent, feeling a 'but' coming on.

"But...but what can I do? I can't guard them forever...how can I take care of them? Where would I get the money? The job security... how can I feed, clothe, and protect us all..."

"Don't worry Chi-chan," Tabane said in her most serious voice, "The bad people will never get close to the Ichi-kun duo again. I'll make sure of it and all of our new friends will make sure of it."

"I can provide some basic necessities while you get back on your feet," Yami said from his chair, seemingly bored but with a hidden deep edge to his tone, "The life of an assassin is dangerous but rewarding. I can supply enough funds to last at least a few years if needed."

Chifuyu shot him a look. Yami met it eyeball for eyeball and only tapped the white bandage that adorned his cheek.

"Scars only make men more handsome," The assassin joked in a deadpan voice.

"And we all know that pretty boy assassins are the world's greatest commodity."

"Screw you Desmond, how long have you been listening in?"

"Long enough. Let me add this much. It won't matter who comes and tries to take these two, I'll hunt them down and feed them a face full of lead for their troubles. You can count on that."

Tabane giggled and clapped her hands.

"See Chi-chan? What is there to be worried about? You have these two great and handsome men on leashes waiting for your beck and call!"

Yami snapped his butterfly knife with a definite click while Desmond spat something out of his mouth that apparently landed in a far away trash can with enough force to make it go 'ding'.

Chifuyu sniffed before going through another messed up process of drinking of water.

The General knocked on the door, fur pelt coat shishing as he entered. He surveyed the occupants before settling his gaze on Chifuyu.

"I suppose you know why I'm here."

"Your voices carry through the halls."

"I see..."

Tabane munched on a cookie while Yami produced two glasses of milk and handed one to the bunny eared teen.

"I hope you know, that there may be a way to settle some of the more...rowdy attackers if you wish."

"...How do you propose that?"

"Simple. You show them. All of them."

Here, the General bared his fangs, "Show them why one certain Chifuyu Orimura is not someone to _fuck with_."

The teenager girl blinked at the man's worlds but cleared the confused look from her face immediately and spoke in a hardened tone.

"I can take care of my own problems."

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't dare do something disrespectful as to direct your actions but," The General handed Tabane a manila folder, "In there, it might help. I narrowed down some places that you could go...'visit' and introduce yourself. Might make for a wonderful night and stress relief."

Chifuyu's eyes hardened and zoomed in on the folder.

"I'll do it. When my brothers are better."

"And I'll help!"

"Tabane..."

"Oh don't worry," The girl said with a devious grin, "I also want to see how well some of my new weapons are going to work. It would be wonderful if we had some willing participants for the testing."

The General laughed.

"The Wolf General salutes you!" He barked out with a wolfish grin. "I decree from this day forth, the Wolf Fang family shall have a new ally. Through darkness and light, we shall have each other's backs!"

And so began a very strange but powerful friendship between two families.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Surrounded By Girls!

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start!"

I'm nearly surrounded by girls. I say nearly because I'm sitting in the first seat of the middle row and thus only have the sensei (who's female) in my front. Behind me and currently staring holes into my very soul is the rest of the class.

Of girls.

Now normally most guys would willingly give up an arm and leg to be in my position but honestly, not me. General Wolf told me of some of the crazy 'exploits' his men would get into sometimes. While I admit it was more effective and less awkward than getting the 'talk' from my own older sister, I also think that it would have been better if I was just locked in a room with a porn video playing in the background.

Yeah…it was that bad. I would also like to take the time right now to CURSE MY MALE HORMONES.

Everyone here in this godforsaken academy is female and I mean EVERYONE. The student body and the staff are all females as young as thirteen to as old as thirty! I'm the only male for miles around and I'm currently feeling a heavy dose of isolation. Spending ten years of your life with an unladylike sister and various men with differing views of females have severely jumbled my ability to think and act around females! I'm stuck here for the next three to four years!

What's more, I keep getting some very perverted thoughts! I swear, I don't think most girls are that flexible or swords are supposed to go in there!

"…chika-san! Orimura Ichika-san!"

And my backstabbing would be childhood friend Houki Shinonono is totally not helping! What happened to you Houki? Is this how your parents taught you to treat old friends you haven't seen in a while? And when did you start growing up? Oh God, stop thinking about it Ichika…no matter how incredibly sexy it would be of her to-

"ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN!" A firm voice yelled at me.

"I DIDN'T DO IT. YOU CAN'T PROVE IT WAS ME! I'M BEING FRAMED!" I quickly fired off the three quickest excuses ever created and slam my hands down onto my desk to emphasize my point.

Silence. Then loud giggling.

Blinking, I slowly craned my head left and then right before staring dead ahead. Yamada-sensei, in her child-like yet still grown womanly glory, only stood there with a confused look on her face. The rest of the class has now tripled their intense stares at me along with specks of giggling.

"Um…"

"I-I'm sorry for yelling Orimura-san but we're doing se-self-introductions r-right now. We s-started with the letter a and now we've reached the letter o for Orimura! I'm…I'm sorry if I angered you but can you p-please introduce yourself now? Pretty please?"

Oh man, please don't bow sensei. You're making me feel like a guy who beats up people for fun and then makes them grovel before him.

=Far Far Away=

"ACHOO! DAMN IT! SOMEONE'S TALKING CRAP ABOUT ME! OR I CAUGHT A COLD! DOESN'T MATTER, YOUR ASSES ARE DEAD! OGA PUNCH!"

=Back to the Academy=

"Sensei, it's all right. It's my fault anyways because I blanked out so please stop apologizing and bowing. Just calm down and I'll introduce myself okay?" I made sure to also smile brightly at her, trying my best to assure her I wasn't angry.

"Really? Really really? O-okay, then please proceed with your introduction."

Her face got really red for some reason but at least she stopped bowing.

I breathed in deeply before standing up rigidly and slowly before turning around to face my classmates. So many stares...stop looking at me people! I sigh softly as nearly everyone in the class tenses up like they're expecting something amazing. Oh man, so many curious stares…and one glare? Huh, not even the first day and I already pissed someone off. That's got to be a new record. Anyways, I take a quick glance around the class before speaking.

"My name is Orimura Ichika. Yes I am a male and yes I can for some unknown reason command an IS. I may be rough around the edges and do some questionable things but I hope we all can get along." I did a small bow and looked around the class. My eyes met my classmates. Some of the girls blushed and quickly looked away while a few met my gaze eye for eye.

*BAP!*

A blunt object suddenly hit my head.

"All right, who's the dead man who did that," I growled as I whirled around.

*BAP!*

And got a face full of clipboard.

"Chifuyu-nee?" I managed to mumble through the solid wood.

The clipboard was lifted and I was given a few precious seconds of seeing my older sister dressed up in a business woman's suit before she brought the clipboard down upon my face again.

"It's Orimura-sensei to you."

"Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Yamada-sensei meekly asks.

I hear my older sis shift around to face Yamada-sensei and speak in a rather gentle tone of voice I rarely hear her ever use.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. Sorry for making you do the self-introductions for the brats. It must have been tough on you, especially because of this idiot here," Chifuyu started to grind the flat board against my face.

I let out a rather small and unmanly whimper as the pressure increases slowly. Oh Nee-san, why are you so cruel to your loving younger brother? As if reading my thoughts, the board is lifted away. Oh Nee-san, you do love me!

*BAM!*

Oh hello there cool metal desk. How are you today? No, no I'm fine…sorry about having my head suddenly slammed into you and all. In fact, please excuse me while I go slip into something more comfortable. Like SHOCK.

"Listen up, everyone. My name is Orimura Chifuyu and I've been tasked to train all of you in the operations and controls of IS. I will expect each and every single one of you to not only remember but to also comprehend everything I say and teach. Anyone who doesn't understand that lesson gets to spend extra time after class with me to go over the material until you can understand everything. Do you all understand?"

I don't know if it was because she was currently using me as an improvised arm rest or her tone of voice that made her seem awesome that caused the rest of the class to act accordingly.

Wow, these girls are kind of funny. Coming so far to see my beloved sister?

…Did someone just say they stalked my sister?

Holy hell, I've heard of fanaticism but willing to die for her is a bit…I don't know…CRAZY?

Even in my embarrassing position, I managed to let a drop of sweat roll down my head in exasperation. Do these girls really think that they'll please my Onee-chan by their current attitudes? I'm pretty sure they'll only piss her off. Extremely. Hell, in fact, I think she just palmed her face, hard.

"...It's always a surprise to see so many idiots gather here every year. Is it because of something I've done in a past life? Am I just a natural idiot magnet?"

Chifuyu-nee got off of me and I caught a glimpse of her frowning face. Oh come on sis! Lighten up damn it, at least crack a smile or wave or something! I mean sure the class currently harbors possibly a large amount of submissive women but that doesn't mean you're supposed to act tougher! It just makes them worse! Why can't you be a nice person?

"So, are you so stupid that you can't even make a simple self-introduction or remember when to sit down properly?"

The question caught me off guard and my mouth was already moving before my brain could alert it to shut itself and let it think before speaking.

"What the hell Chifuyu! What part of my self-introduction was so unsatisfactory that warrants you to HIT me?"

*BAP!*

Apparently everything.

"First off, it is ORIMURA-SENSEI to you. Remember it," She said as she started grinding that damned board into my face again. "Second, I can find anything wrong with your introduction because I'm your older sister," Screw you and your logic sis. "Finally, you were so busy ogling your fellow classmates I thought maybe you needed to be reminded why you're here."

"Yes, Orimura-sensei," I grounded out, a little annoyance at her seeping out.

If she heard my irritation, it doesn't show.

"Eh...the familiar tone of voice…does that mean that Orimura-kun and Chifuyu-sama related?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only man in the world that can use the IS?"

I chose to ignore the questioning voices behind me as the damned piece of wood was lifted from my face. My elder sister…why are you so evil sometimes? The bell rang, signaling the end of home room. Wanting to get one last word in Chif- Orimura-sensei spoke to us once more.

"Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practical tests, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

I didn't say anything as everyone else voiced their affirmatives. My sister shot a glare at me when she realized I was still standing and hadn't spoken.

"Is there a problem Orimura-san?"

"Yes, Sensei, I have a question. When were you going to tell me that you had a teaching job here?"

"It didn't concern you so I felt I didn't have to tell you. Now sit down!"

I narrowed my eyes at her but complied. She couldn't have even bothered to hint that our 'heartfelt' goodbye at home was only going to last for at least a day? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in my sister's head.

=Later=

I don't think I said this before but I hate theories. Unless it's about swords or how to carve up my enemy, it never sticks in my head and always goes in one ear and out the other. Theory class for the Infinite Stratos SUCKED. I didn't understand anything and I felt way too embarrassed to ask for help. My classmates didn't help. I felt like a mouse in a flat plain surrounded by circling hawks. Even now after the bell rang and we're allowed a little break do I still have that major nagging feeling where EVERYONE is staring at me like I'm some sort of merchandise or prize on display.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice to my left said.

I slowly turn my head and allow myself a small smirk. Even six years later and Houki still has the same hairstyle and unnatural glaring face. She was currently standing next to my desk with her arms folded and trying to get my attention. The surrounding crowd of girls that were whispering around me grew more frantic and jumbled. Sounded like Houki was the only one with enough guts to approach me and everyone else was whining about it.

"~Hello Houki," I said in a sing song voice. Her eyes narrowed at my tone but she only continued to speak.

"If it's not too much trouble, can we talk on the roof?"

I raised my eyebrows at her request. While I admit the classroom wasn't the most private of places, the roof seemed a bit far too just have a little chat with an old friend.

"…Are you coming or not?"

Whelp, no point in overthinking everything.

"Lead the way," I said simply as I stood up and put my hands into my pockets. The two of us quickly step out amid the now loud chattering of our fellow peers.

=On the Roof=

The sky was clear and the sun shined beautifully. Houki continued to act ridge around me while I simply relaxed and leaned against the railing. The two of us have been in the same position for about five minutes and Houki still hasn't spoken. I wondered if she wanted to talk about old times or if she just wanted me alone to herself. It was too farfetched to think she might apologize for ignoring me earlier but I didn't really care anymore so long as she said something.

We stood in our similar positions for about ten seconds longer before I decided that enough was enough.

"So Houki," Her head perked up. "You won the national kendo tournament last year right? I want to know, did you get my congratulations gift?"

Houki tilted her head to the side as the gears in her head worked hard to remember what I sent. I wouldn't blame her, I didn't exactly send something obvious or even with my right name on it.

"It was a ceremonial dagger? With a golden sheathe and an attached card that only had the letters R.W. printed on it?"

Houki stiffened and then stared at me.

"Th-that was from you? It looked expensive!"

"Not when you have friends in the right places," I said simply as I leaned a bit further and stared upwards. "Did you like it?"

"Y-yes…wait a minute! How did you know I won that tournament?"

"I read it in the newspaper of course. Even if I didn't, Wolf-san would have told me."

"…Wolf-san?"

Aw crap. Quick, I have to change the subject! "Man, Houki. Six years and I would still recognize you almost immediately…your hairstyle and familiar face are hard to forget."

She didn't say anything, prompting me to look up. Oh how cute, she was blushing. I didn't know I was that good at giving compliments.

"Hey Houki, later when we have some free time, want to spar?"

She blinked and mulled over my challenge in her head. I mean, while it would be fun to cross weapons once again, we were still students. I don't think this place even has a proper training area.

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

"Aw hell. We better hurry back to class," I kicked off from my little post and started jogging back the way we came.

"Wait! Ichika!"

"Tell me your answer later! I don't want to get hit again!"

I felt bad about leaving Houki behind but I would be damned if Nee-san clocked me again with that damn board of hers.

=Later=

"Yes! Made it just in-HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I rolled to the left into the first row. My sister, arm out stretched and empty, let out a silent curse.

"Orimura, why are you late?"

I didn't say anything, huddled up against my neighboring girl's desk for cover. I'm going to pretend that I'm not invading any of her personal space or just made her squeak in surprise.

"Answer. Me," My elder sis growled out.

"I-I was catching up with an old friend?"

The class was silent as they watched this drama unfold in front of them. Whether it was because they knew they too would get hit if they said anything or they were enjoying my suffering, I couldn't tell.

"…Hmph, fine. I'll forgive you…if you can sit your butt down in the next five seconds."

I shot up like a rocket and back flipped over my fellow classmate's desk before clambering into my own and sitting up straight with my hands folded and head staring straight ahead.

No one said anything at my little display due to Chifuyu scoping out the class and silently daring them to even make a tiny squeak.

"Haa~ I'm sorry I'm late," Houki said as she entered. Oh hell no.

"You! Shinonono-san! Why are you late?" My sister barked out like a drill sergeant.

My childhood friend was caught off guard and couldn't even stutter a response before my sis had pulled out another board from somewhere and moved to smack her with it.

Aw man, what kind of friend would I be to let her get hit? Houki! You owe me brain cells!

Before the blow connected, I had rushed right in front of my sister and took the hit head on.

*BAP*

Silence. Then a deadly aura.

"Orimura, what are you doing out of your seat?"

"…Protecting the same reason I was late…please don't grind this damn thing in my face again."

My sister lifted up her chosen weapon and fixated me with her infamous 'I'm so angry at you right now that the fact that we're in public is the only reason I haven't killed you yet' look…she had very expressive looks.

"Both of you sit down now."

I flashed into my seat; Houki just scurried like a mouse running from a cat.

=Later=

Oh man, I don't know anything. What are you saying Sensei? Please speak proper Japanese…or English if you know it! Heck, I'll even take Russian or Chinese! Just make sense! Am I the only one with the problem right now? Seriously? Everyone else is acting like a typical student and taking notes while I'm stuck looking like I'm a fish out of water.

These five heavy and very large books on my desk also are as helpful as a needle through the eye…which isn't very helpful…at all…Sweet Jesus I'm so agitated right now I can't even swear properly or make a good metaphor.

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?"

Repressing an unmanly shriek in hopes of not embarrassing me or angering my sister further, I calmly look up at the inquiring face of Yamada-sensei. She must have noticed my distressed actions because I'm fairly certain my face was just an indifferent mask which I've had a long time and plenty of practice of defaulting my face into a blank facade.

I don't know what possessed me to grab one of the textbooks on my desk and flip through it once more seeing as if the first time didn't work, I doubt the next twenty would be any different. I stop my quick skimming of the text to look up at my expecting instructor who is saying she can help me no matter what.

"I don't understand any of this Sensei. I'm sorry but can you please explain it to me more clearly?"

"You don't understand anything?"

"Not a single dang thing."

The look of helpfulness and reliance disappeared under a cloud of worry and shock. Yamada-sensei addressed the class at once to see if anyone else was having trouble with the current material.

…Not a single one.

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?" My sister questioned me from the side of the room.

"Um…"

=Flashback=

"Are you sure this stuff is just junk, Sport? I mean just because they're big and heavy books doesn't mean it couldn't be important."

"Don't worry Desmond, I double checked everything, Most of them are old telephone books and this rather strange textbook is full of complete gibberish. Fire away."

"All right, if you're sure. PULL!"

*BANG*

=Present=

"Oh yeah…now I remember…"

"What did you do?" My sister questioned with narrowed eyes. "I put a little note on the reference book saying 'compulsory to read'. Did you read?"

Trying my best to avoid her glare, I tugged nervously at my collar and gulped.

"Because it was so thick and heavy, I thought it would serve well as target practice?"

*BLAM*

OW! MY BRAIN! WHY?

"I'll issue you a new one. Make sure you actually read and memorize this one in a week okay?"

"Ahh…" Abusive bitch.

"_OKAY?_" She reiterated with her demon accent.

"I understand. Please don't kill me." I calmly responded. My sister huffed before walking away back to her spot. "Um…"

"What is it now?"

"I didn't understand the books by themselves…may I please have some assistance?"

Chifuyu-nee shot Yamada-sensei a look.

"Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know of, so you must work hard? Right? Right?" Yamada-sensei said suddenly after the dem- er, more respected teacher got out of the way. Yamada-sensei clenched her hands into little fists and leaned in close enough to my face. The fact that my desk is right in front of the teacher's doesn't help at all.

In addition to all this, she's so much shorter than me. If I were in a different time and area from my sister, I might have made an innocent comment about how cute she was.

"Okay then. I'll look forward to your tutelage and leave it to sensei after school."

After saying proper thanks, I leaned back in my seat to get some distance between our faces.

"A-ah, a-after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No, no, Orimura-kun. Sensei will become very weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

I blinked rapidly at what she just said and then coughed into my fist. Dear God, it's like she's trying to act all cute and innocent as possible. I did my best to suppress some rather _vivid_ thoughts all the while uncomfortable wiggling in my seat. The stares from my fellow peers just got so much worse, kinda like they went from 'glaring obvious' to 'glaring AND painfully obvious'.

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then..."

"Um…Earth to Yamada-sensei? Hello? I'm right here~"

"A-ah! Ye-Yes! Le-let's continue with the lesson!

I caught my sister staring at me with an indifferent look. I only gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before going back to the five fat books on my desk and try to decipher their hidden meaning.

=Later=

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Ugh…yes?"

During the small break after second period, I tried to drift off and calm my nerves. After staring at the blocks of text for an unknown amount of time, I suddenly started daydreaming about brutally hacking apart the books with a chainsaw sword. Of course, I was left uninterrupted for so long that I didn't expect someone to come up to me so my response sounded annoyed and offhand.

The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at me, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which women give off in today's society. That feeling of complete and total superiority. I honestly could care less about status and background but after being oppressed for so long, the women jumped right into their higher roles and started acting like queens among dirty peasant men.

I only seen these types of situation happen TWICE and both times were resolved peacefully.

Or was it hostility?

Ah I forget which one usually makes things faster. Anyways, since the IS Academy has the duty to accept as many students as possible; it's quite easy to find some foreign students here. Heck, only half the girls in my class are Japanese while the rest are from some other place. I wonder exactly what nationality this brave little soul in front of me is. I'm hoping that she's from a place I've been to so I can practice my native tongues. I mean, without anyone to talk to, my skills in foreign languages does dull like a sword without proper polish, care, or handling.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah I'm listening. Ya need something?"

Hearing my response, the girl in front of me appeared to have gotten pissed and increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Just having me talk to you should be enough to make you feel honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude?"

"Well, _excuse me,_ Princess. This lowly peasant apologizes for not addressing her royal highness with the proper tone. Besides, I don't really know anybody that well even from the introductions," My voice was laced with so much sarcasm that I think I could have physically grabbed it.

While I was doing my best to pay attention to names and faces and not just faces…or bodies, I still couldn't concentrate that well due to the fact that my OLDER SISTER was my homeroom teacher. That's a proper kick to the sack if there ever was one. The girl in front of me apparently caught onto my tone and got even more rightfully pissed. Good.

"You don't know me? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The candidate student representing England AND the highest scorer on the entrance exam for IS academy?"

Cecilia huh? A pretty name and it would be even better if the attitude wasn't all about being a haughty royal.

"Okay, before you go any further on that tirade of yours, mind if I ask a question?"

"Humph, it's the job and rightful duty of nobles to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so please feel free," She was posing like some sort of elegant queen about to impose her mercy upon the lower class who had to prostate themselves before her.

"What the heck is a representative candidate student?"

*THUD*

I blinked rapidly before looking over to see nearly all my classmates in various downed forms. Was it that shocking and embarrassing that I had no flipping clue to what candidate student was? I turn back to Cecilia to see her face light up like a fiery explosion and her eyes narrow in anger.

"Are you serious?"

"No, of course not. I obviously took the time and patience to study up on something I probably was never going to interact with in my entire life. What do you think?"

Cecilia reared up like a screeching cat and seemed almost like she was going to try and hit me. I tensed, ready to act if this snooty girl was going to try and take a swing at me. Instead, she let out a loud haggard breath to calm herself before pressing a thumb and finger to her forehead like she had a major headache.

"I can't believe this, this is really unbelievable. Though it's a country of the Far East, it's not some undeveloped land. Are you so poor and lowly that you can't even afford a proper television?"

I narrowed my eyes at her but she continued talking before I could respond. Cecilia launched into a lecture about the 'elites' and the 'Specialists' of the IS users, how each country had that one great person who acted like a mentor and role model to others. I let out a snort in my mind. They make it sound as if these candidates will grow up to be God's given gift to the world. In my opinion, they're nothing. I could just as easily snap my arm forward, jam my thumb into her wind pipe, and break her neck before she even realized what I was doing. I started to imagine a chibi-version Ichika grinning like crazy as he throttles a chibi-version of Cecilia.

…

…

…Oh man, cool it down Ichika. It's not good when you start having homicidal thoughts about your fellow peers.

Your beautiful, hot, pretty peers…DAMN IT THAT'S NO BETTER.

"HELLO!" A loud voice screeched at me.

"I DIDN'T DO NUTHIN'!" I fired back as I shot up, expecting danger.

It appears I should have been paying more attention because now a certain blond haired individual was fuming like a kettle and her hands were clenched tightly.

...Are you making a fool out of me?" She gritted out.

"…No?" I queried.

"In the first place, you know not a single detail about the IS, and yet you were able to make it into this school without trying. Then, I heard that you're the only man in the whole world who can pilot an IS. I was expecting a lot more from you."

My eyes narrowed at her before I bowed my head to cover my face. It was my turn to be agitated. Those damned words…she had to say it. Ugh, I'm getting pissed just thinking about it! She took my quivering stance and bowed head as some sort of sign of submission and just 'humphed' before she bought a hand to her face and stuck a pose.

"Because I'm an elite, I'll be nice even to people like you," She said all haughty.

I only growled mentally before going back to trying to calm down.

Don't snap and kill her. Don't snap and kill her. She doesn't know better. She doesn't know better.

"If you require any assistance in understanding the IS, I Cecilia Alcott would gladly help you. Hm... of course, only if you get down on your hands and knees and beg while crying, I wouldn't mind teaching you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites who's the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

She's not a psychotic doctor. She's not a-Wait what?

"That entrance exam you're speaking of. You're talking about initiating and utilizing the IS right?"

"Of course I am. What else could it be?"

"I remember that," I said as I broke out into my thinking pose. With one hand on my chin and the other on the elbow, I leaned back and adopted a thoughtful look while looking skyward.

"Hmm…if I recall, I'm pretty sure I managed to defeat an instructor too.

"Wha...?" Her eyes widened in shock and she started shaking.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard actually. All my opponent did was proclaim 'START!' loudly as possible before bum rushing me. I just stood still a bit and then kicked to the side. Afterwards, I was declared the winner because my instructor got stuck in the wall…kinda of an empty victory really.

"B-But, b-but I heard t-that it was only me?" She was repeating and stuttering…that can't be good.

"Um…I guess it was because I was a late arrival? Or maybe because I was a boy and you only looked at the females?"

*CRACK*

…Did anyone else hear figurative yet very much loud glass shattering? No? Huh…weird.

"So I wasn't the only one?"

"I guess. Honestly, it doesn't seem that-"

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Yeah, like just five minutes ago. Again, I don't think something like that so be all that great."

"Something like that? What could you possibly mean by 'something like that'!"

By the Great Wolf's Fangs, this girl needs to relax.

"Look, won't don't you take a deep breath and just calm down?"

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing this—?"

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. I let out a small sigh of happiness. Saved by the bell.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm totally not planning on becoming crazy and cut a bloody swath through legions of people on my way out of here," I muttered quietly as I quickly sat down before my sister decided to attack me again.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stands at the head of the class and lectures in her teacher voice. It also seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook and started scribbling along with the others. I decided it would be best to just start writing down everything my sister said and go over it later.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

My hands were still moving when her words caught up to me. A nomination for class representative? Huh, sounds interesting. Too bad I'm inexperienced in that sort of thing unless it's similar to commanding a group of battle crazed punks who just want to _tear something up_.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well," This position sounds really important. "Well, you can consider it like a class leader," Oh. I guess I got the leader part down pat but not so much as 'class'. "On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

I start to quietly hum to myself as the class mutters and talks among each other. While the position does sound interesting, I'm not that qualified in dealing with such things so it's best someone else takes over the job. I just hope it isn't that snooty little Princess; I would suffer under her rule.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

Huh. The teacher can be recommended? That sounds like a cop out.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Hm. Though it would be unfair to others to have someone as awesome as Chifuyu-nee to fight, it would mean that our class is the best. I mean, it's not like any other person, student or teacher otherwise, can best her.

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

…Wait, what? By the eyes of a dying target, what the hell did she just say?

"Orimura-sensei, I'm sorry, I appear to have something stuck in my ears. Did you just say that the representative was ME?" I stood up quickly and slammed my hands on my desk.

My sis narrowed her eyes at me and then hefted another clipboard in her hand. I got the message and calmed down.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're annoying to the eye. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"Oh come on! I don't even want the position!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already. Besides, are you saying despite all your past experiences, you are unfit to lead?"

"That's different and you know it sis!" I growled at her.

"If no one will speak up now, then Orimura will be the new class representative," My sis said as she ignored me

I was just about to pick up one of my useless text books and threaten my sister, (A stupid and deadly move yes but it'll get me out of this mess) another voice broke in and complained.

"Hold on a minute! I can't acknowledge this outcome!"

Cecilia took a page from my book and shot up before slamming her hands down for emphasize. She gathered her being up and focused it all out on her appearance to make it seem like she had grown bigger to intimidate…I don't who but I hope it wasn't on me. It would be a waste.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having such a crude and brutish man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you want me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this shame for a whole year?"

…You're trying my patience girl. Chibi versions return only chibi me is revving a chainsaw.

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. But it'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is of some rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

Recite the mantra Ichika. Or just take enjoyment from your imagination…oh wow I don't think chainsaws should go THERE.

"Is that alright! Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

Her body posture and words got more passionate, more angry for some reason. It was totally a sign that she was looking down upon me, my home, and the people I've come to love and respect that also live here. This girl was really pushing it.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is such an unbearable pain to me—"

*CRACK*

"—The men are weak and rude! Everything here is so ancient compared to Great Britian! And having to be led by a far-eastern monkey is laughable on itself. Whoever taught him how live and act in public must be equally stupid and barbaric like the lowest life forms!"

"If you're so unsatisfied with staying in this useless place, then why don't you just go back to your shitty country?"

Everyone fell silent. I turned around, face set in stone as I outright glared at her.

"The men are weak and rude? The culture is unrefined like Great Britain? I'm just some pathetic eastern monkey? Oh come off your _fucking_ high horse you **bitch**!"

"Wha...!"

"Last I freaking checked, which nation invented the IS? Japan. Where is this glorious institute set to help arrogant pratty girls like you? Japan. Where does the world's strongest and greatest IS user reside in? Three guesses girlie, the first two don't freaking count."

I allowed myself a deadly smile as I could see Cecilia overcome her shock and get angry. Good, give me a reason to hurt you.

"YOU BARBARIAN INSECT! YOU DARE INSULT-?"

"I dare because it's justified! You think you're going to get away with insulting the birthplace of this wolf? FUCK NO! PUT YOUR WORDS WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!"

"IT'S A DUEL!" She again emphasized this by slamming her hands down.

"HAH! Great! Nothing like a fight to settle things!"

"Both of you stop SHOUTING!" My sister hypocritically roared at us. Meekly, we obeyed. While our anger diminished, it was still strong.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll gladly have you as a servant —no, a slave! You'll wait on me with hand and foot while acting nothing more than the uncivilized brute you are!"

"And if I win, I'm gonna demand that you apologize and beg for forgiveness while sitting seiza position. For two hours. This duel will be fair and square, so no whining after losing!"

"Is that so? Perfect timing and acceptable terms. In fact, this will be a great chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her glamorous abilities."

While a part of me just wanted to take the time to slowly destroy her and show her that she never was all that special in the first place, I remembered one of General Wolf's lessons and realized that while she was asking for it, no amount of harassment or anger must ever cloud my judgment and fuel my lust for revenge. A female was still a female after all and it was a male's God enforced right to treat them as such.

"How much of a handicap do you want? I mean, it's only fair." I asked simply as I folded my arms.

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?" Huh?

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give _you_." I cleared up.

The class became deathly silent before all of them, including Cecilia, burst out laughing..

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?" Someone asked me.

"Isn't men being stronger than women a story from long ago?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's overdoing it."

As everyone continued to laugh at me, I just stood still and gritted my teeth.

"People say that if men and women were to have a war, it wouldn't last three days!"

"...Fine, if that's how you want it. I won't give you a handicap."

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, I'm really bothered that I don't have to give a handicap. Ha ha, saying that males are stronger than females, you Japanese males really have a sense of humor," Cecilia tapped the tips of her fingers together as she said that, acting all prim and proper.

"Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting right behind me advised sincerely. Now normally, I wouldn't mind taking a little wise advice from someone but if they just spent the past five minutes laughing whole heartedly at something I seriously meant, well then she can just go to hell with the rest of them. It doesn't help she's still kinda laughing underneath her concern.

"I am a proud member of the White Wolves," I stated resolutely. "A man abides by things he says. To go back on his word is the equal of desecrating his own pride."

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know how an IS battle looks like? And what's this White Wolves thing you're talking about? This is real life, not some sort of anime cartoon. If you honestly think you're trying to be cool, it's not working," She said as a few snickers rise up from that. I even see some girls cover their mouths and try to hide their smiles.

I quietly turn around and bow my head to my sister.

After I stand back up, I slam my hand into my desk straight through the metal, grip the tube that popped up during introductions, and tore it out.

Everyone went silent at my display as I held the name machine tube in my hand and pointed it at her. My face had lost any form of emotion, only set in a stony mask of indifference.

"...I may not know what it truly is like fight with an IS, but I do know how to duel. To fight is to attack another being of existence, knowing full well that mortality applies to both of you. To battle is to fight alongside others with either favorable or unfavorable odds, again, with mortality well within thought," I crushed the piece of machinery in my hands, not even flinching as sharp metal or electric wires dug into my flesh. "To duel, is to fight one other person. There is no mercy, there is no prisoner."

I tossed the scrap metal to the floor and aimed a bladed glare directly at Cecilia, freezing her with my sharp intent.

"There is no surrender. You fight until you cannot fight no more. The duel is not over until one person will submit to the Reaper himself. This is what you wanted and I will gladly give it. When the time comes, you better fight as if your life depended on it. Because in a duel with someone like _me_, IT WILL."

The class remained silent after all that. I looked over to Houki who was staring at me with her mouth agape. I only smiled in my head as my sister spoke up.

"Then, we have a common agreement. The duel will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura, Alcott, be prepared to fight hard for the title. Now then, Orimura," My sister produced a clipboard from thin air and chucked it with the force equal to a bullet. I didn't bother to dodge or block, accepting my punishment. "Get your ass to the infirmary pronto! And don't bleed over anything or else you're cleaning it up! You also have a detention for damaging school property!"

"Yes Orimura-sensei," I stated in monotone as I unraveled my hand and stared at the thin rivets of blood traveling down onto my wrist. Shrugging, I placed my hands into my pockets and calmly walked out.

I had exactly one week to learn the basics of using an IS. I also had to contend with becoming class leader. While I'm pretty sure I either alienated my fellow peers or straight out scared them, I know in the end they still have to follow me. I honestly find that more of a headache than dealing with my sister on an everyday basis. I clenched my injured hand tightly and stopped to grin savagely. For some reason, I felt it. _That feeling._

I wanted this fight. I wanted it oh so very badly. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm using a new weapon or maybe because I'm happy to finally deal with something I'm familiar with.

I don't know.

What I do know is this. I have a very dark feeling inside right now. It's no longer just about the position, it's about my pride. It's about the _duel._ There is no greater feeling than fighting for something. This has always been a problem since I was a kid, I just loved to fight.

And I would gladly die for it, no matter what _it_ is. The question is, is Cecilia willing to kill for hers?

I chuckle madly as I enter the infirmary and sit down in one of the provided seats. The nurse was currently out for a bit so I was left alone with my thoughts.

Only time would tell of this deliciously _**interesting development**_.


	3. RANDOMNESS

Houki flicked idly through the channels of the tv, slightly anxious yet mostly bored out of her mind.

The young kendo girl was currently trying to find news, any news, about her old childhood friend. Yesterday, the whole world was buzzing at the revelation that there was a male capable of using the Infinte Stratos. Various programs featuring talk show hosts, government officials, even informal and very invasive interviews with Ichika's friends were shown. Houki could only worry if the stress was getting to the poor guy. He never did well when extremely frustrated or nervous.

…Not that she knew…or cared…or spent two hours extensively 'observing' him one afternoon after kendo practice.

Suddenly, a familiar face caught her eye, and she quickly flicked back to the previous channel. Her eyes widened in shock and her lower jaw became slack and fell down as she stared at the spectacle before her.

There was Ichika, wearing only a towel in some random yet clean bathroom. For a moment she was taken aback by the various scars that riddled his body, but that was quickly overridden by the fact that he was, in her mind, chiseled and muscled like a true man. The screen shined brilliantly for a few seconds, and then revealed Ichika once more.

"Hello everyone." Ichika said in a suspiciously sauve voice, with an almost mischievous grin on his face. His black eyes seemed to reach beyond the screen and into Houki's very soul. The most eye catching detail though, was the fact he was currently riding on a bright red Infinite Stratos that had very sharp looking wings. "Look at your IS. Now back to me. Now back at your IS. Now back to me. Sadly, your IS is not like mine. But if you stopped being an effeminate girly girl and got a _real_ pair of weapons, you could pretend that your IS was like mine. Look down,"

The scenery behind Ichika suddenly began to lift upwards, revealing a luxurious yacht and a sunny afternoon. Several similarly chiseled and scarred men, some as young as thirteen while others were as old as forty, were milling around in the background, doing things and flexing suggestively for anyone to see. Ichika began to move towards the right, his IS dematerializing, never once looking away from the camera even as a red cloak dropped over Ichika's shoulders and his towel dropped away, showing the red track shorts below.

"Now back up. Where are you?" He asked rhetorically, and answered his own question without missing a beat. "You're on a boat with the IS your IS could pretend to be."

Houki couldn't tear her eyes from the television, her mouth remaining in a permenant status of 'open' at the commercial, her face full of awe. What the hell was going on?

The camera zoomed in on Ichika, whose unflinchingly serious face continued his assault on sensibility and anything sane.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked, grin turnning savage. For a moment, his eyes flashed a light red before turning back into the normal black "Back at me! I have it." He lifted his hand slowly, showing... "It's an partial deployment filled with two tickets to that thing you love. Look again:" The clawed mechanical hand fell away, now revealing... "The tickets are now diamonds! Anything is possible when your IS looks like a badass and you don't act like a lady!"

The camera began to pan away, and now Ichika was...

"I'm on a horse." Ichika stated plainly, still resolutely staring forward even as the horse walked to the side. The words "Orimura's Warehouse Armory and Arsenal Needs" faded into view next to him.

And then the commercial ended, and something else came on.

Houki stared hard at her television screen, utterly perplexed by what she had seen. What had she just watched?

And why did she suddenly want to go out and buy some very very sharp_ implements of death_?

* * *

><p>=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=<p>

2 Years Earlier

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

Ichika Orimura yawned loudly as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. Below him was a big mass of twitching bodies that thought they could take him. The 13 year old boy looked around from his makeshift throne, eyes lazily scanning for his friends.

"Damn man. Couldn't save any for me?" A dark haired teenager in a white T-shirt shirt and black cargo pants said as he surveyed his friend's work.

Ichika glanced down and grinned."And what? Kindly ask these assholes who think they're tough to wait another ten minutes so my friend Ogre can come and beat them senseless? Hah! That's rich."

"Laugh it up Armory. One day, when you least expect it, I'm going to launch a box full of rabid pissed off cats at you."

Ichika's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't challenge him Armory. We both know this fucker will take any challenge thrown at him."

Both teens snapped their attention to the new arrival. Hands in his pocket and dressed similar to his friend Ogre, the silver haired teen yawned.

"Wolf. Sup?"

"The sun. Which is telling us that we better haul ass to school in the next 5 minutes or else our guardians will kill us."

Ichika paled at the thought of pissing off his sister. Over the years, she had toughened up and blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She also developed a large range of skills that usually involved punishing him for any misdeeds. Ogre gulped at the thought of pissing off his demon of a dad and Wolf shuddered at the idea of being even a second late and having his militaratisic dad find out.

"Last one there is buying lunch."

"Hell no! You eat more than enough for three families!"

"Then you better haul ass! Cuz the Ogre is on a rampage!"

"That was terrible."

"You didn't say that when we first met."

"Man, what a day that was. Remember how my sister went batlistic on me when I walked home covered in bruises?"

"Oh yeah totally. She hit us too remember? It was pretty cool of Yami and Desmond to help patch us up though. Your bro was a dick though. I can't believe he stood by and just laughed."

"Like yours was any better Ogre. Freakin Jackal. He actually had the balls to start cracking jokes at his expense."

"I have never seen a more impressive way to shut him up though."

=Quicky Flashback Action=

"I swear to the Great Older Sister in the sky that if you don't help me out right now and SHUT THE FUCK ALREADY, I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT ALL YOUR ORGANS. ALPHABETAICALLY!"

=Wasn't that Quick?=

"...Anyone else have that feeling someone's playing a game with us?"

"All the time."

* * *

><p>Chifuyu Orimura stared.<p>

The object of her affections stared back.

"You're bad for me, you know," she said, her fingers tapping absent patterns against her thigh.

"I see you and it's just… I don't know. It's like I'm home, you know? But…" she bit her lip and turned away. "There are… issues between us. We're not physically compatible." She held up a hand, forestalling any objections. "I know, we had fun last time, right?" Chifuyu winced and rubbed a hand across her abdomen. "Well it was fun at first, just tasting—" She coughed and folded her hands across the table, business-like. "I can't do this anymore. We need to call it quits."

No response.

Chifuyu nodded, compassion flitting across her eyes and stood. "I'll leave now. It'll be easier on both of us."

As her footfalls faded into the distance, Drunken Russian Yuri looked up at the assassin rummaging through the fridge. "Does  
>Strong Lady always talk to ice cream like that?"<p>

Yami coughed into his fist as he pulled out a beer. "You should see her talk to cheese. I was also told by Little Blue she has a love/hate relationship with alcohol."


	4. Chapter 3: A Place to Stay

=Infirmary=

"All right, avoid using this hand for the next few days and it'll get better soon okay?" The infirmary nurse, an older woman of twenty four and with moderate proportions, said as she finished wrapping the gauze around my hand.

"Yes Nurse-san."

"Fufufu, you're so cute," The older woman pinched my cheek and wiggled it a bit. I let out a little warbled cry to voice my displeasure but she only chuckled at it.

I gulped loudly as the lovely nurse stared at me with a twinkle in her eye. I recall seeing it many times as it was the twinkle of a mischievous person about to spring a prank. Of course, all those times it had been men who were going to prank me. I was told that whenever a woman gets this look in her eyes, it means something much better…or worse in my case.

Deciding the best course of action was to get the hell out of there before the very hot and mature nurse decides to violate me under the pretense of an 'examination', I stand up and give her a quick polite bow and run like a damned soul escaping hell. I could have sworn if I was just a few seconds faster, I would have missed her evil chuckle as it echoed from the room.

=Back in the Class=

"Ugh...looks like I was gone longer than I thought," I muttered to myself.

When I got back to class, only about five minutes remained of the lesson. Not that it mattered, seeing as I doubt I would understand anything. Though it was quite interesting to stroll in and make everyone squeak in surprise. I didn't think my little…renovating incident would give me a presence similar to Chifuyu-nee but apparently it did and made the majority of my admirers stare at me with fear instead of curiosity. Cecilia was still glaring daggers at me but I'm fairly certain I just have to shoot her another sharp glare to make her like the rest.

Plopping down into my seat, I realize my desk is in a mess. Various wires are jutting out of the small hole, the big books I was attempting to read have been thrown all over the floor, and little scraps of metal and the tube are littered everywhere. I survey my work and out of the corner of my eye catch my sister's look.

I let out a small sigh. More clean up duty for me.

My sister's stare was harsh and heavy and I suspect it was because I was close to losing my head or something. Anyways, the bell ringing to signal the end of the day was a welcome sound and I grin happily as I get up from my seat and start to move out the door to- ERK!

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…to go take a nap?"

"And what are you going to do about all that?" Chifuyu said as she pointed at the mess I made.

"Tomorrow early morning."

She's staring at me.

"…After I get something to eat at dinner?"

Now she's glaring at me.

"Okay fine, right now. Where's the dustpan and broom?"

* * *

><p>*Tap tap tap*<p>

I freeze mid-step and strain my ears. Slowly I turn around to see…a herd of girls stalking me. How do I know they're stalking me? Simple, they're all doing a piss poor job of attempting to hide. I swear, one of them is hiding behind two of her friends who are trying to hide behind a potted plant why too short to properly hide them. It's kinda sad watching them. Sighing, I decide to ignore my latest entourage and just go on my way.

* * *

><p>As I head out intending to set up camp outside because I don't have a room yet, I try to ignore the fact everyone is avoiding me like I'm a slow moving shark within a pool of fast swimming fish. Just before I even leave the hallway though, I bump into my sister and Yamada-sensei.<p>

"Ah, Orimura-kun, we've found you. That's good."

"Need something?"

Even hours from our first meeting do I still find Yamada-sensei too childish-looking. Sure she has the aura of a teacher and someone who knows what they're doing but the fact that she acts a bit klutzy sometimes and that she barely comes up to my chin makes it hard for me to take her seriously.

"Well, your dorm's ready," Yamada-sensei said happily as she handed me a slip of paper. I glanced at it to see my dorm number and a key.

Huh…to think. This would be the first time in at least two years since I slept in a bed I wasn't familiar with. Or for that matter, stayed in a place that is still new to me. This is a huge day for me, Orimura Ichika, as I embark on this new adventure alone and armed with nothing but the sharp implements of death I'm so found of. But first, questions.

"This is great and everything but I was told my room was still being decided on. I kinda had some supplies in reserve to camp outside if I had to."

"Oh no no, that won't do. Because you're so special, you required special attention; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura-kun, has the government tried to contact you?"

Yamada-sensei's voice got quiet and soft. I only bowed my head and sighed. Apparently this was too much of a pitiful sight for my child-like teacher and she got closer and gave me a hug.

Sensei…stop making me feel like a puppy. A kicked puppy. I am not a puppy. I am a wolf.

…What was I thinking about again? It had something to do with politics…oh right.

The Japanese government is full of pricks and assholes. I know this from first-hand experience. During the first few days when my identity became known across the world, the government sent several people to my house. If an ambassador, media team, or DNA research group didn't appear on my front door and try to either get a sample of my flesh or convince me to join them, I was told to chug a keg of Uncle Kousei's special brew. The effect of drinking a Dragon Fist To The Face is something akin to having_ a solid gold brick wrapped in minty leaves **smashed** repeatedly against your brain. _Add some lemon juice and you'll suffer what I just told you while what feels like** acid **eats away at your nerves_._ My sis tried a shot of it and was knocked out for a day and then had the world's worst hangover to boot.

She also took it out on me. I have sworn a man's pact never to repeat what happened during that _incident_.

Anyways, I eventually no longer had to worry about such people. General Wolf and his men did a great job dissuading them from coming when he caught wind of what was happening.

"The government issued a special order for you and it will take some time to properly set up the accommodations. So in the meantime, can you please share a room with another person?"

Yamada-sensei said that so softly but because she was so close, I heard her just fine.

"I understand Sensei," I whispered back. "Uh…can you please stop hugging me? And your breath is kinda of tickling my ear."

My teacher's eyes widened as she realized our close proximity. She immediately reared up and tried to keep her composure. My sis sighed heavily and shook her head while I awkwardly scratched my nape. I also noticed several girls watching and trying to eavesdrop on this conversation. Oh man, what happened to a thing called privacy?

"A-ah n-no, I didn't mean…it wasn't on supposed to be on purpose..."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Well, seeing as I'm going to be moving into a room soon, does that mean I should go home and grab some more stuff? All I bought was some clothes and weap…uh…tools of survival."

"No need to worry. Someone came by and dropped off your luggage."

"Really? Who?"

"Who do you think idiot?" My sister said as she gave me a stern look.

"But…but wasn't _he _banned from entering this place due to that one incident with the school board and the Japanese government?"

My sister opened her mouth to say something back but it just flopped shut as she recalled what transpired a week ago before I arrived. An angered father can truly be a frightful thing.

=Flashback=

_Chifuyu stared at the shocked and opened-mouthed government officials and school board members. The officials were pompous men who tried to coerce the school board to 'favor' Ichika. Some said to have the boy submit to have many tests upon his genetics under the false pretense of an IS compatibility scan. Others wanted him to become swayed to the government's side by having everyone give him what he wanted. Some of the school board members themselves, who were strong IS users and powerful women both politically and socially, were voting for a quick and quiet 'removal'. _

_She knew better. Those bitches and bastards wanted her brother gone or under their control and they thought she wouldn't know about it until it was too late._

_Which was why she stayed silent for a good portion of the meeting and waited for Yami Hellion to pop in and show them all why messing with her younger brother was a horrible idea._

"_If any of you DARE assume my adopted son is nothing more than a TOOL to further your goals or someone who needs to DISAPPEAR, I will murder you all in your sleep, I will slaughter your families to make sure your genes will never pass on to the next generation. Once your lives leave your bloody carcasses, I'll poison the bodies and force feed your close friends the tainted meat. And just for the hell of it, I'll kill your household pets too. DON'T. FUCK. WITH. ICHIKA. ORIMURA."_

_If his cold demeanor and angry stance didn't prove to the people there that this man was willing to act upon his words, the .50 Cal magnum he used to shoot his way in should have. The assassin had aimed his shots so that not only did the door become filled with holes, several of the more vocal majority were quieted as the large bullet ended up somewhere close to their fleshy bodies. That shut them up nicely._

_What's more, one of the women had quickly activated partial deployment and threatened him. _

_The man's response? Bow his head in a fake sign of surrender before flashing forward and jabbing a pressure point on the irate woman's neck and forcibly freezing her. _

_Yami Hellion made two reputations that day. One was a fearless man who had a multitude of ways of defeating an IS user(partially true. Growing up as an assassin did provide a wide range of skills in dealing with targets), the other was a vicious father who would fight tooth and claw for his son(It should be recorded, that not a single man in that room left without any damage, except for Yami but that was mainly because of her). _

=End Flashback=

My dad was an insane and dangerous man. After that day, they took several mug shots of his face and posted it up like one of those bounty posters except replace the word 'wanted' with 'banned'. My father didn't care, he got the message across and everyone agreed that my three years here would be devoid of political turmoil. When I got out was another matter but by then I would hopefully be smart enough to sniff out and recognize any bullcrap like that. Of course, that begs the question.

How the hell did he get through security?

* * *

><p>"<em>Right, everything should be in order," A clerk at the IS Academy Custom's Office said as she stamped an identification card before handing it back. "Welcome to the IS Academy"<em>

"_Thank you." Yamii said, putting down the large bag he had with him and taking the ID._

_The clerk frowned. "'Ere, now… Do I know you? You look familiar…"_

"_I have one of those faces." Yami calmly replied as he waved goodbye.._

* * *

><p>Well, however he did it, I'm sure it was a truly awesome and elaborate plan that required him to utilize all his special skills he acquired from over a lifetime of training and killing people.<p>

My sister gave a loud cough and rattled me out of my thoughts.

"He told me that the bag had an extra change of clothes, some cleaning supplies, and a phone charger."

"Sounds like I have everything I need."

"Then please take your time to head to the dormitory and familiarize yourself with everything," Yamada-sensei said. "Dinner will be around six to seven PM. For your hygienic needs, each room has a private shower plus there is also a large public bath for everyone to share and use…though at this point in time you're not allowed to use it."

What? Why? I love taking long hot baths! And there's nothing wrong with sharing the tub with my fellow…teenage…female…classmates…

…Must…ignore…perverted thoughts.

Using her patented older sister mind reading powers, Chifuyu-nee bonked me on the head to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Stop being so stupid. You're not allowed to bathe with girls the same age as you."

"Aw, why not? I see no problem with that!"

I blame my recently killed brain cells for that. It was at that point all the girls in earshot started to blush beet red and started to whisper rapidly between each other. My eye started to twitch and I slapped my palm into my face for my stupid open and loud remark.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" My sister barked at them. "And you! What do you think you're saying?"

"But I-"

"-Shut it. You're a young growing boy but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to bathe with other girls. No matter how much you want to either. If I ever catch wind of something like this, I'll _destroy_ you."

"Yes sensei. Please don't kill me sensei."

"Then, the two of us have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please return to your dorm room, and don't move about leisurely."

~Sigh. I don't like being cooped up in one place for so long but it can't be helped. Better get going. I wave goodbye to my sensei and sister and embark to the outside, trying my damn hardest to ignore the girls still around.

=Dormitory=

"Okay…let's see. 1022…1023…1024…1025! Perfect," I say to myself.

I pulled out my key and was just about to unlock the door when I felt the handle give way.

"…Okay, this can only mean two things. One, someone has broken into my room and laid several small hidden cameras everywhere to record me. Or two, I have a roommate already inside."

I was raised by an assassin and overprotective demon of a sister. I have a right to be justly paranoid.

To be safe, I calmly dig into the bag dropped off for me and grasp the butterfly knife I keep stored next to the spare clothes and flip it open. Thank you dad for trusting me with your personal knife, I shall treasure it greatly.

I calmly edge the door up and scan the beautiful room with my fist held ready to punch anyone and my knife poised to cut and jab into flesh.

During my little scan of the place, I note the snazzy and quite awesome accommodations given to us all. Two large and very comfy looking beds were placed next to each other with proper respect to leg room. A nice decent sized TV and a mini fridge that's hopefully stocked. Ooh…an electric kettle with loads of tea bags. The metal taste from the pot might distract from it but there's so many I can just save a few and enjoy the hot bliss later. Forgoing my earlier vigil due to the relaxing air the room gives off; I toss my bag onto the bed closer to the door and take a leap onto it.

Mmmh~ Blissful softness. Like sleeping on a fluffy cloud made just for me~ This quilt is so soft and smooth that I'm actually thinking about weathering a beating from my sister for laziness if it means I get to sleep on this bed all day.

"Is someone out there?"

…Oh crap. Please let that be a figment of my imagination and not what I think it sounded like.

"Ahh, so you're going to be my roommate for the year, right? Please take care of me from now on."

The voice is coming from the bathroom. There is a shower in the bathroom! Dear Kami, please don't tell me she was doing what I think she was doing in the bathroom!

"I was using the shower," DAMN IT! "So I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"—Houki...?" I whimpered as she stepped out.

My childhood friend, one who I haven't seen for so long, stepped out with only a towel wrapped around her. She assumed that I was a girl so she didn't properly dress herself but is this really how she's going to make a first impression? If I was a lesser and more savage man, I think I would be making wolf whistles and catcalls at her.

I mean, HOT DAMN, look at her!

She's got healthy white skin that looks silky and smooth. The towel barely covers the lower half of her body and shows off her beautiful slender legs. Coming out fresh from the shower, water droplets trail down them in a tantalizing slow descent. When I first met her, she was a serious kendo girl through and through and her body shows it. All that training has toned her body to a lovely view and given her some unique curves in some unique places.

I think her mind is slowly starting again. Her face starting to flushed deep red and her hand seemed to unconsciously press itself against her breasts. Of course, in addition to that, her breast become even more noticable and I realize that her towel is now fighting a valiant but futile battle to properly cover her modestly.

Hot damn, the last time I saw her in something similar like this was in the fourth grade when she was in a too small swim suit. Back then, I didn't pay much attention to it. Now? I'm trying to control my blood flow and eyesight.

Houki was shocked beyond belief. I on the other hand was waging a major internal war. My perverted side was telling me to try and take advantage of this. My rational side popped in from the shadows and put a blade to my perverted side's neck and told me to stop gawking.

"I-I-Ichika..."

"Umm…uh…well…" I could only stammer as I did my best to avert my eyes. She really has grown up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Houki's face becoming bright red. My cheeks were flushed and I had to mentally reinforce that part of my brain that sent signals to my eyes. Stay above neck level damn it!

"...? Do-Don't look!"

"Trying really hard not to!"

Now she was hugging her chest tightly as to either hide or protect it. My heartbeat shot up a few notches at the motion. Aw hell, don't do that Houki you're just going to make the cleavage of your breasts even more…STAY ABOVE NECK LEVEL DAMN IT!

"Wh-Wh-Why, are, you, here...?" I heard her stutter.

"Yeah…funny story about that. Turns out I'm staying here too."

I had a foreboding feeling that that wasn't something she wanted to hear. Faster than other normal people, she shoved past my left and made a grab for her bokken leaning against the wall. I anticipated such an action and bought my butterfly knife to bear just as her wooden tool of death made a jab at my chest. Houki's face flashed in surprise at my weapon but regained its steel look as she swung once more. I grunted with each block, redirecting her swing so it came nowhere near to hitting me. Realizing that Houki had the advantage in her weapon's length and reach, I took small steps back during her onslaught to get closer to the door. When we were about five feet away, I blocked her overhead swing and shouted a quick "KYA!" before pushing her firmly backwards. While she was sent sprawling, I was moving out the freaking door.

Slamming it shut, I leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. Smirking, I skillfully flipped and snapped my butterfly knife shut before slipping it into my inner shirt's breast pocket. Just as I was about to relax, that little alarm I have installed into that special part of my brain warning me to dodge was blaring sirens that could wake up anybody in a fifty mile radius. In short, I had to MOVE.

*CRACK*

Just in the nick of time! Houki's bokken was apparently made of tough enough wood to be able to penetrate wood…or she's just at that level of extreme anger where her skill becomes doubled and she can theoretically cut anything with that damn thing. I honestly hope it's the former than the latter. That way, I have a significantly higher chance of negotiating my return into the room.

*CRACK*

What.

*CRACK*

The.

*CRACK*

Fu-

*CRACK*

"GOD DAMN IT HOUKI! Are you trying to make me take a dirt nap or something! Because if you are, you're going to have to take a ticket and get in line!"

In retrospect, shouting that at her might have not been the smartest of ideas. Or just shouting for that matter. Proof of this stupidity would be the many sounds of locks becoming undone and doors opening. Like the messagers of the Gods themselves, several angels came out as if to answer the prayers of a dying man.

"...What's with all the racket?"

"Oh, lookie everyone! It's Orimura-kun!"

"Oooo~, so Orimura-kun stays in the room 1025? That's some really nice information~~!"

Sweet…Kami…Is this what heaven is for young boys going throough puberty? Girls, girls, and more girls! All of them dressed skimply and currently too busy watching the commotion going on than to decently cover themselves! Whoa, some of these girls are pretty well developed…and they got great legs too! Man, a large group dressed in nothing but revealing underwear. If this is a dream, let me not wake up please.

My perverted side was doing some sort of happy dance despite his face and body being wrapped in banages. It was at that point that my rational side come back wearing a hockey mask and wielding a chainsaw. As much as I want to watch what will undoubtly be an awesome and imaginary horrible death, I decide that it would be logically better to start groveling.

"...Houki…Houki! Please let me in. The situation out here is slowly becoming worse than any possible one in there! C'mon! Please! I'm begging you!"

I didn't really hear any response from inside but when the bokken still lodged in the door was pulled back in, I suspected I was forgiven…or to be prepared for yet another attack.

I waited for about two to three minutes tops before the door was finally unlocked and pushed open.

"...Get in here," My childhood friend said. She was wearing a kendo robe and glaring at me like I was some sort of pervert…which might be true. Anyways, I rushed in and dove behind the bed near the window to get as much distance as possible between me and everyone else.

I heard Houki slam the door shut and quickly finish tying up her kendo robe. After that, I could feel her angry stare directed at me. Ooh man, this is going to be a troublesome thing to explain...

* * *

><p>"So…what happens now?"<p>

The stare turned into a glare.

I could hear the springs in the other bed creak as she sat down upon it. Okay, that's a slight improvement. If our negotiations sour, at least her reaction time will be delayed by a few seconds to get up and swing instead of just lunging.

"So, you said that you're now staying here?"

"Yeah…my Onee-san and Yamada-sensei said it was best I stay in a room for now."

"…So what do you intend to do?" I don't like how heated this question sounded.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Is there a problem?"

"You baka!" Houki barked as she got up. I gulp and calmly reach into my inner pocket. "Boys and girls are not allowed to share the same bed after the age of seven! It's indecent!"

Man, I don't want to fight her. Not when she has the major advantage and I was hoping this meeting would be more cordial than hostile. Better choose my words carefully.

"Well…we're not really sharing a bed. There's two mattresses right here you know," I carefully peeked up, probably looking like a small child trying to hide from their angry parent but failing to realize that the top portion of their head is visible. "I mean, if you're that against the idea, I can always just go camp outside."

Houki's anger deflated and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, you're the only one here who has any major problems with the current arrangement."

Aw man, her anger returned.

"So you wished for this? You…you _planned_ this didn't you!"

"That's really stupid," I bluntly said as I stood up fully. "If I really went that far to arrange for us to share a room, why would I be so willing to just leave at the first sign of dissent?"

Houki visibly relaxed a little at my logic. At least…I hope she's relaxed.

*Whoosh*

Nope, never mind. She wasn't relaxing; she was getting ready to pounce.

"You know, you're a lot more violent then I remember," I murmured as my childhood friend tried to drive the wooden training sword she held into my skull. My hands shook from the force she applied and I hissed at the sting I felt from initial smack of wood into my palms.

"Stupid... you're saying my reasoning is stupid huh? So that means…you're calling me stupid by extension."

In my life time, I like to fancy myself as the type of person who has seen many things. Both good and bad but overall plenty of things. Right now, Houki was showing me something I have seen many times in my life and I was very familiar with it. Right now, her expression was the cross between 'scary demon' and 'vengeful bitch'. My sister had shown me this persona many times, most of them not my fault. And like those times, I was going to suffer a major injury. Currently, she was trying to cave in my skull with her bokken and I was trying and slowly failing from having her do just that.

"Ahhh, so bold. She's taking the lead!" Someone said.

"Ooh, but that's bad. I read that most men like to be in control."

"Then does that mean the way Orimura is currently means he likes to be the submissive one?"

I break one of the most important rules of my father's teachings and look away from the fight I'm currently in. About five faces are peeping on the two of us through the various holes Houki created. I let out a groan and would've palmed my face if my hands weren't already occupied.

"Wh-wh-what are you all doing?" Houki cries out as she rushes over and tries to slam the door shut but cannot due to one of the girls smartly jamming the opening with a block of…something.

I stare at the funny scene. Houki's waving her bokken around trying to scare them off while the girls all shift and move around, trying to see past her to see me. Others are just making (lewd?) comments to her because her face is either getting flush from embarrassment, frustration, exhaustion, or any combination.

"C'mon Shinonono-chan! Let us in!"

"We'll pay you!"

"Just think about it!"

Finally, Houki loses her nerve and just lets out an unladylike roar before unjamming the door and slamming it shut. She whirls around and fixes me with one heated glare.

…Is she going to kill me? I think she might be debating killing me…

Okay, just to be safe, put hand on butterfly knife.

"...Ichika," Houki suddenly murmurs.

"Yeah Houki? What is it?"

"Why are you staring at me with such a face?"

I was just about to retort with 'What the fuck is wrong with your face?' but bit my tongue just in time.

I thrice damn thee fellow wolves. Better start a new mantra. Fire-fast retorts are not the ideal response to any girls. Fire-fast retorts are not the ideal response to any girls. Fire-fast retorts are not the ideal response to any-.

"Do you have nothing to say about the current situation?"

Wait, what?

"Are you listening, Ichika?"

"Um," I let out a small sigh. "No, I wasn't," I admit.

"…To think that someone would admit that. Can such a person be so stupid and exist at the same time?"

Do not mistake my honestly for stupidity Houki. I do bad things to people who do that. Well, at least she's finally calm enough that I don't have to be worried. I pull my arm free from my inner pocket and just stare at Houki who stares back.

"So…um…want some tea?"

Houki blinks at my sudden question but I can tell by the current color of her face and panting chest that she could use something refreshing to drink. I smile at her a small bit before walking over to the metal kettle and start to set it up.

"A-ah, you don't have too," Houki said as she walked over and sat down on the closest bed,

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

I select a bag at random, hoping it was something Houki would like. It's been so long since I've spent any time with her that I regrettably admit that I've forgotten most of the things that she may like.

"So while this thing is boiling," I let out a small yawn while stretching a bit. "Wanna repeat what you said earlier?"

"Um…uh…t-to be placed in this room... it-uh, it means that we have to establish some rules about living together in the same room."

…I think she might have been blushing for real when she said that last part because it went super fast. Not sure. Just as she's about to continue, the kettle lets out a loud whistle to signal its readiness. I grin at it before quickly moving around and washing two cups before pouring out the hot liquid.

Ooh, that smells wonderful. Jasmine tea with a hint of vanilla.

"Here you are Houki," I say with a smile as she gingerly takes the cup from my hand.

I sit down on the bed near the window and blow on my tea before taking a sip.

**Duuuuuude!**

It's official. I would gladly kill someone for a pot of this stuff.

"Um…Ichika?"

Oh right, childhood friend who is girl still here. Better save the happiness and rejoicing for later.

"Go on," I say as I take a tentative sip.

"First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from seven o'clock to eight. Ichika, yours can be from eight to nine."

"Not that I mind but why is my time so late?"

"Do you want me to wait with my body full of sweat after I'm done with club activities!" Whoa, calm down Houki, just because you're...hot and sweaty…and…

*CHOMP*

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my mind from wandering. If I had blanked out before she finished, a very troublesome picture would have popped up and I would be forced to defend myself in more than one way.

"I see…is it a safe bet to assume you're a part of the kendo club?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Huh. What kind of club doesn't have its own private shower room?"

"I-I don't feel comfortable unless it's my own room!"

That's some strange logic she employs. From what I can recall from General Wolf's lessons on warfare and fighting, the first thing usually sacrificed would be modesty and comfort. With that in mind, I'll admit it's a lot safer to use a facility in territory you know than behind enemy lines but life isn't fair like that. You must be prepared for anything. Which reminds me.

"I took a quick glance in the bathroom earlier and I didn't see a toilet. Does that mean the private rooms don't have those?"

"Oh yes that's right. There are two bathrooms with the proper facilities at the end of both floors."

"…That are for girls," I said.

Houki opened her mouth to say something but she seemed to realize what my statement really meant.

"…Okay, what do I do about this?"

"Eh? Eh…I don't know! Shouldn't you just ask a teacher or your sister for help in something like this?"

"Well even if I do ask them, then I still have to prepare for the worst case…hmm…well I can always go outside if I have too…WHOA"

I let out a yelp as Houki seems to have forgotten her hands were holding onto something and they slacken their grip on the fragile ceramic cup. Thankfully, I managed to catch it just before it hit. Thank you reflexes.

"Y-y-you w-w-would d-do s-something s-so d-d-disgraceful and d-d-disgusting?"

"What do you want me to do instead? Use the girl's washroom?"

Ooh, crap. Bad thing to say. She's pissed. Not as pissed as before but still pissed.

"Ichika…"

When the hell did she grab her bokken again? Didn't she leave that damn thing near the door?

"You dare tell me all these disgusting and perverted things that you're going to do after we haven't seen each other for so long? I thought you changed!"

My chest grows tight and my heart gives off a huge thump as I look at her.

Houki…that…that…

"Hey, I didn't mean-" I began weakly.

"-Quiet! Planning to do your business outside like an animal or using the girl's washroom with other girls like a pervert! I'll execute you!"

Houki…

…Your words _**hurt**_.

I bow my head and let my hair overshadow my face.

"Houki," I bark. My childhood friend freezes in her anger and senses my mood.

I look up at her and fix her with a sharp glare not unlike the one I shot Cecelia.

"Defend yourself." I state bluntly.

I toss away the cups as gentle as possible and move over to Houki's luggage where a shinai is sticking out. While in a fight, the bokken would always triumph over the humble shinai, I'm in that type of angry mood where I can break her bokken with a swing of this shinai. I'm angry and feeling pretty vindictive right now so I grab the wooden sword and plan to pull it free.

"A-a-a-ah! DON'T!"

Houki's doing a pretty funny impression of a fish for some reason…I yank the shinai free of its confinement. Acting surprised won't save you my friend.

Which was when I noticed a certain something attached to the end of it.

"Hmm? What the heck is…that?"

This thing…I've seen it a few times around the house. Chifuyu has bigger ones…oh dear kami. This thing...it's something I would to see so soon unless a hot woman was wearing it.

"Re-re-return it to me!"

Houki tossed away her bokken in favor of dashing over and snatching the article of clothing off of the shinai. I don't blame her. It's not something you want to show to any male or maybe anyone else see. After elaborately concealing it within her arms, she turns around and fixes me with a glare.

I gulp, realizing that the tables have turned and now she has a right to be angry with me more than I have a right to be angry with her.

Dad always did say I have too much of a temper…

Yeah…that thing she's hiding…it's a bra. Light, blue, and padded…oh man why did I notice all those things? Crap, she's either blushing in major embarrassment or her face has just turned completely red in anger.

"...Ichika."

"...Houki."

"I'm going to hurt you very badly soon."

"...I accept your punishment only if you do not do anything permanent or crippling."

Houki nodded stiffly before she grabbed her bokken.

Sigh~ How do I always get myself into stuff like this?

*THWACK*

OW, MY PRECIOUS FRAGILE MEATY BODY!


	5. Chapter 4: Looking For A Friend

"So..."

"..."

"Oh c'mon Houki. Are you still angry about yesterday? I said I was sorry like a million times and let you hit me! What else do you want?"

"...I'm not angry at you nor did I feel any pleasure giving you your punishment for peeking."

"Right, sure. I guess it was due to all the blunt force trauma that I was imagining your smile and the fact that this is the longest you've spoken to me since yesterday doesn't register at all about how you might be displeased with me. And of course the fact your face seems to be stuck in a permanent frown means nothing at all."

"Are you insulting me?" Houki growled. "This is the face I was born with Ichika. Is my face that hideous to you?"

"Whoa whoa, I never said nor meant any of that. Look Houki, you're taking things way out of context. Can we please just forget about yesterday where I saw your br-"

I wisely clamped my mouth shut when Houki shot me a glare that barely matched my sister's pissed-off look which was still pretty damn scary.

Sighing, I go back to my breakfast. The sun is shining and my wristwatch is telling me that the time is exactly eight AM on the dot. Right now, I'm catching a hearty morning meal with Houki in the first-year cafeteria. Though my mood has been dampened due to Houki's oppressive aura and the stares all the other girls in the surrounding area have been giving me. The fact that I'm the only human being with something in between the legs for about a hundred miles sounds so surreal.

Yesterday night still hangs fresh in both my head and Houki's. I've been hoping that a couple hours would be ample time to mend that bridge but she's making things difficult by refusing to speak to me properly.

Aw forget it. I mind as well just finish up this delicious traditional Japanese breakfast before it gets cold.

I still can't get over how classy everything here is and how good the food is despite it technically being school food. My experiences with public education issued food has never been good but this changes that. The natto is warm and sticky, the sliced salmon is fresh and cold and the soup is just the right temperature.

"..."

As I'm enjoying this divine meal, Houki has apparently picked up on the mood and decided that changing it would be too much hassle and thus we remain in familiar awkward silence. I'm kinda surprised actually. I know looking at a girl's unmentionables is an one-way ticket for the train ride to female wrath but I feel as if it's more than that. It's like Houki is expressing another emotion and is desperately trying to conceal it with her anger.

My father's lessons on situational awareness is both a blessing and a curse. The ability does allow me to read underneath and see what most people truly act or feel but sometimes learning these things only bring up more questions!

—Aw screw it, I'm over thinking this again. Just calm down and eat your wonderful delicious meal Ichika.

"As I said, I'm not angry," Houki suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

~Haah, your voice says this but your body speaks a different tune. You're not even staring in my general direction and you want me to believe you don't harbor any ill intent against me? C'mon Houki, give me some credit! I'm not dense nor blind. You're afraid to look me in the eye and even your sitting posture is stiff and rigid because of my close proximity! If what you just said is true, then I'll eat my sword.

I'm so frustrated at her dishonest answer I almost miss the snippets of conversation floating around.

"Look over there. The one sitting with Shinonono, that's the famous boy!"

"Oh did you hear? He's also the younger sibling to Chifuyu-sama!"

"Ooh, that's a juicy detail. If he's related to her, then maybe he's also super strong right?"

Have you ever heard of that one saying about losing what you thought was the love of your life? The one about there being more fishes in the sea or something? I wonder, did the original person who started this saying ever think that if all your prospective lovers were fishes, wouldn't it be bad because you're a shark?

Aw that was a stupid and hard to understand metaphor but that's how I feel right now. I'm in a sea of girls who are swimming in a close knit circle around me, the shark. I'm that dangerous sharp toothed one who would eat them in a heartbeat but for some reason I'm also mysterious and that awe-inspiring to warrant attention.

In short, another day at this damned academy.

...I wonder if Houki is feeling better and ready to talk to me yet? I really hope so, seeing as she's my only lifeline right now.

"So Houki, as I was sa-"

"-Don't call me by my name," Ouch, careful Houki. Your words cut like a knife.

"Okay, fine," I say with a roll of my eyes, "Shinonono-san."

"..."

I'm determined to get her talking even if it means I have to annoy her. You see, Houki has this tiny little problem with her surname. To put it bluntly, she doesn't like to hear it or for anyone to use it. As such, if she's going to be like that and cut me off for something as silly as calling her first name, then I'll just use her last.

Before I can continue on though, some new challengers appear.

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?"

Er, I mean, some brave school girls.

"Hm?"

I turn my head slightly and appraise these random three girls. All of them are flustered and anxious for some reason and one of them is even clenching her tray tightly.

My word and approval doesn't hold that much weight around here...does it?

I mean, I am intimidating but still...eh forget it. Better say something fast, one of them looks like they might bolt.

"I have no problem if you choose to sit here," I say in a polite and respectful tone, "Of course, I cannot speak for my current seated partner but nevertheless, I don't mind."

The leader of the trio and apparent spokesperson seemed to deflate with relief. Her two friends gave silent cheers and all three of them brightened up greatly. In the background, I hear more voices.

"Aw~ I knew I should have headed over there sooner..."

"Don't worry! It's just the second day! We all have plenty of time to get close to him."

"Hey, did anyone notice how all the people who were there at the room incident yesterday are also present right here?"

"REALLY! WHY ARE THEY HERE!"

Oh yeah, all those girls from yesterday are here. There's like fifty of them in the first year cafeteria and more than half of them don't belong here. The worst part is how EVERY girl introduced herself to me just this morning. I'm juggling so many names in my head and trying to pinpoint them to certain details of their appearance. At this point, this is all I can do to try and remember them better. I'm hoping none of the third year girls ask me that dreaded 'do you remember me?' question because I'm only focusing on the first and second years.

To put things bluntly, besides the lovely breakfast, this morning SUCKS.

Well nothing to do about it. This is the life of an Orimura. Rife with bad luck and choke full of situations that seem like they were designed to screw us over.

"Wow, Orimura-kun, you sure eat a lot of food in the morning. Is this also how much you eat at lunch and dinner?"

Hmm? Oh it appears that the three girls from before finally sat down at our six seat table. I'm sitting next to Houki on the side that's closest to the window while the girls have decided to take the opposite side and fill it up. I wonder if there are any other girls here brave enough to not only approach and ask for a seat, but to also have to sit next to me. Not likely though and I really hope so. I'm afraid I might embarrass myself.

"Well he is a guy! Of course he has to eat a lot more than a girl, especially seeing as guys care less about their appearance than girls!"

"Really? Didn't know that...then again I'm the type of guy who burns off nearly everything he eats so I guess I'm fine."

Years spent under various tutors of combat and under the watchful eye of my older sister Chifuyu, I have learned much about the human body and how I should maintain it. As such, I like to think I'm in good health for my age. But looking at my fellow classmates...

"I wonder, is it all right for you girls to eat so little? I mean, there's no way you should have enough energy to last till lunch if all you're going to eat is just basically some bread and water."

The trio shared a look between the three of them before the leader turned back towards me.

"W-well you see," She stuttered.

"It's all right for us to eat so little," Her friend chimed in.

"It's because we all eat a bunch of snacks!" The last one, in the strange hooded jacket with pointy ears, chirped.

That's...that's not good. Snacks are just that, snacks. They shouldn't be consumed in large amounts to make up what wasn't eaten during a meal time! Your health will deteriorate and you'll regret this when you grow up!

"...Orimura, I'm done so I'll leave first," Houki suddenly said.

"Eh? Oh, okay. I'll see you later all right?"

I waved at her retreating form and turned back to my own breakfast. Like me, Houki had gone with a traditional option than the buffet presented to us. This train of thought actually reminds me of a funny little detail about my childhood friend. Like me, Houki tries to act and follow Bushido. The way of the Warrior and code of the famed samurai. I never really learned why Houki sought to be a disciplined and skilled warrior but I hope the reason is similar to mine.

The lovely thing about remembering this detail is that now I probably won't feel so isolated and lonely. I thank Kami for gifting me a lifeline in the form of Houki in this place. If she wasn't here, I might have driven myself mad or done something that would make my sister ashamed of me.

It really does help that Houki and I have been friends since childhood. After the first...incident, it was decided for the best for me to acquire some formal training in self-defense. While The Wolf General had wished to put me under the tutelage of his more...'potent' men, it was decided I should go attend a public dojo in hopes of making friends within my age group.

I was right in first grade when I first walked through the threshold of the Shinonono dojo and it wasn't until fourth grade before I left it.

While my mindset as a child was more..._mature_ than most children, I still didn't understand or know why I lacked parents. From the beginning it has always been my nee-chan Chifuyu who was my role model before Yami-otousan and Desmond-ojisama.

Yes I'm aware of how mismatched and wrong it sounds, shut up.

Anyways, a good portion of my childhood was spent in the Shinonono household and I've gotten used to seeing Houki's parents as a pseudo-uncle and pseudo aunt of sorts.

And of course, there was my relationship with Houki. I'm going to be honest, my relationship with Houki was acquaintances at best and bitter rivals at worst.

Houki _**hated **_me. I was apathetic and emotionless at the dojo. My fellow students thought of me as a wannabe adult and taunted me daily. Houki herself just returned my blank stares with her natural born glare face. I didn't act like a child should have. I was too calm, too collected. Every time I was called upon to spar I won with ease.

My face could have been carved out of _**stone**_ during that time and no one would have disagreed.

I didn't practice all that much with the other students or even at the dojo itself. That really made the others mad. The no-face non-emotional new kid coming out of nowhere acting like he's too good to be here and not even trying? And yet he's still _winning?_

Yep, backfired plan that was sis. **  
><strong>

I'm pretty sure Houki hated me back then a lot because of my attitude. Before, she was the best at the dojo and held a strong belief in training and practice. Yet I came along and easily dispatched her along with the rest of the other learners. The times I talked to ANYONE also didn't help. I sounded like a monotone robot that didn't care for my surroundings or what was happening.

In the end, I can say my relationship with Houki started off badly. Very badly. Like so badly that it redefined the term.

But then, one day, it all changed. Yet sadly, I can't recall it that well. I'm depressed about forgetting. I feel as if I made an important promise during that time but I don't even vaguely remember it now. Then again, I can easily say it was a major turning point in what can be called our 'relationship'.

"Hey Orimura-kun, do you know Shinonono-san?"

Hmm? Oh right, I'm in the famed IS academy lunchroom sitting with three girls. Not an ideal place to brood.

"I mean, we all heard about how you're sharing a room with her but you don't seem that...worried about it."

"Eh, I'm used to it. We are childhood friends after all."

"WHAT!"

...Damn you public setting. Damn you to hell!

Great, not even a week in and I already created three commotions! New hoo-effing-ray record!

Just before the girl besides me can say anything more on the matter, a loud clapping noise echoed through the room.

"How long are you going to eat! You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! Anyone who arrives late has to do ten laps around the school!"

My sister's voice echoed through the place and acted like a gunshot to start a race. Everyone there immediately tucked in and frantically tore through their breakfast. Deciding that taking a 25km jog was not how I wanted to spend my day, I followed their example. Oh yeah, a lap around the school is 5km by itself so yeah. Motivation right there.

Aw~ Having Chifuyu as the first-year student supervisor? Is the board of education trying to kill these girls before they turn 16? My sister is a big fan of 'tough love' teaching. Having her around will be like living with a health and fitness trainer.

Well, better get my head into the game. I'm not going to learn about the IS just sitting on my ass and doing nothing. I really hope all the technical crap gets easier to understand or the major points that go hand-in-hand with operating it can be done through hands on experience and practice. I'm not a book type but I'm not stupid either. Practicals are my strong suit here and I hope it helps!

=Homeroom=

Okay, I have to be honest with my self. I'm basically jamming a crap ton of knowledge through my left ear and because my brain is incapable of storing all of the technical info, everything just slips out the right ear. I'll never learn all of this stuff before my match with Cecilia and I'll doubt I'll even use some of it when I'm fighting like a warrior in a giant flying metal suit.

Ugh, my brain hurts and I'm starting to feel dizzy. Better listen to the lecture, maybe that'll be helpful.

"Don't worry, it's not that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

I half-coughed, half-gagged as quietly as I could but Yamada-sensei was close enough to hear the strange noise. Her eyes met mine and her mouth seemed to dry up as she realized there was an exception to her little explanation.

"Ah..wa...wa, that, uh, that's, oh my, Ori-Orimura-kun, you didn't need to know...I, I, I don't even...this example! Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..."

And with that, she's lost me.

Damn it, why did I have to pay attention to that one single part? Due to her nervousness and embarrassment, the class lecture will suffer and has created an awkward atmosphere. Oh man, glancing out of the corners of my eyes shows me that most of my classmates seem to be subconscious about their bodies...or just subconscious seeing as SOMEONE LIKE ME is here.

Seriously, even if I wasn't well aware of how awesome my position right now would be to most heterosexual male teenagers, I don't have all that much interest in the undergarments of any of the girls or women here. The embarrassment was eased out of me by the daily handling of my sister's laundry and maybe the knowledge that the true treasure is underneath the cloth, not the cloth itself.

That isn't to say the cloth isn't a good thing. I'm still a fully hot-blooded male teenager with hormones like any other, of course I'm going to acknowledge and admire the curves and shapes of my fellow female peers.

...

I think my sister just read my mind again somehow and is now glaring at me. Funny how she's doing that when she should be trying to get this lesson back on track.

"Ahem," My sister said loudly. She actually said it, "Yamada-sensei, please continue on with the current lesson."

"Ah...uh, okay."

Aw, she's so cute. Obviously her nerves are frayed and she's flustered as heck but even then she musters up her courage and soldiers on through the lesson. She's so small and child-like, looking desperately to hide behind her teacher book but not doing so to look professional. It's like the little sister I somehow thought I always wanted just so I could use her cuteness as a shield against nee-chan.

"Orimura, pay attention!" My sis barked at me.

"Hai, Sensei!"

Amid the laughter of my classmates at getting caught daydreaming, I sneak a glance at Houki. She's still ignoring me. Which totally sucks because I was hoping she could help me further with the utilization of an IS.

=Later=

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

Sweet Kami, thank you for this mercy. My brain was MELTING!

"Oi, oi! ~Orimura-kun, over here."

"Question~question!"

Ugh, I did not want to spend my fifteen minute break answering questions from invasive school girls.

"So when do you have free time? During the day? Afternoon? Is it nighttime?"

The presence of Chifuyu-sensei and Yamada-sensei are like a double edge sword. With them around, I can't goof/slack off without getting scolded/guilted by either sensei. With them gone though, my only major defense against all things female will become nonexistent thus making me become mobbed by curious girls who want to know very private information.

"..." I look around at the questioning faces of these girls and sigh, "What do you wish to know?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Houki staring at me. I couldn't tell if it was a glare or just her usual 'I-was-born-with-this' look. Among the faces of 'answer me' and 'look at me', I can easily see that Houki is still very much displeased with me. Honestly, that girl can hold a grudge.

"How does the wonderful Chifuyu-nee act and live in her own home!"

"Like a complete and total pig," I say bluntly, "I worry for her greatly because I don't know if there exists any man today that would want a slob for a wife."

The girls all share looks in pairs before another speaks up, "Is there anything embarrassing or important she wouldn't want us to know?"

"Well," I drawl out, smirking internally as nearly all of the listeners lean in expectantly, "I would want to say something but in the interest of keeping my face intact, I'm going to just be quiet now."

All the girls let out sounds of disappointment and even a few of them openly pout at me. I don't pay it much heed, seeing as my sister just walked back into the classroom.

*PAM!*

"Break time's over. All of you, back to your seats," My sister sure knows how to handle a rowdy class.

"As for you Orimura, I'll let your earlier slip slide past but if you say anything else, I will punish you. Severely. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chifuyu-nee."

*PAM*

"It's Orimura-sensei you brat."

My sister is just simply amazing. She's as fast as light and stealthy like a ninja. It's the only explanation I can think of seeing as she somehow managed to not only sneak back into the class but get behind me to whack me twice before any of the girls in front of me noticed her. That and she seems to have this uncanny ability to always sense whenever I'm going to do something that would displease her.

The fact that she hits me is also proof of her love. It shows that she cares enough to repeatedly cause me harm to tell me that my actions are not something to do ever again.

"I came back to tell you something important. Your IS will take a little more time before it will be fully prepared."

"Prepare? What? How am I supposed to practice then? For that matter, why do I have to wait?"

"What is happening is that the school has decided to make a personal suit for you to use. Currently, we don't have anything worthwhile for you. What's more, I don't think you adequately understand the IS to use it so learn some more before you get into practicals."

"But...I work best with practicals..."

Before I can continue my argument/whining, the entire class has generated a loud commotion over hearing about my situation.

"Did you hear? A, a p-personal suit?! For a first year student too!"

"That just means the government supports him right?"

"Oh no fair! I want to have my own personal suit too!"

Hmm, I have a feeling that I should be caring more about the idea of using a personal model than a factory one. Of course, that doesn't change my one glaring weakness concerning the IS.

You know, like how I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY WORK ONE?!

My sister noted my conflicted face and just shook her head while sighing, "Did you read page six yet?"

"The one about the Treaty and how only a limited number of cores exist right? I can see how getting a personal machine would be nice but for some like me..."

I trail off, letting my sister know that beneath all my confidence (at fighting with it) and confusion (at everything else concerning it), I still believe being able to pilot an IS to be more trouble than it's worth.

It was then that a wary student spoke up.

"Erm, sensei. Is it possible that Shinononon-san is a relative to Professor Shinonono...?"

...Did these girls just notice that now? Sweet Kami, talk about oblivious.

Shinonono Tabane, the genius creator behind the IS. A beautiful ditsy woman who was also Chifuyu's classmate/one true friend and Houki's older sister. She's also a super secret member of the Wolf Fang but only because they have members willing to put their limbs and lives on the line for her research.

On a side note, my few dealings with her has left an everlasting impression of _'__insane eccentric lady'_.

Emphasize on insane.

In other words, there isn't a damn thing Tabane won't do in the pursuit of science. Now the reason for all this 'science' she's studying is still up to debate.

General census among her test subjects is that she just loves...'playing' around. That's what the nicer people say but the others say instead that she's an evil scheming bit-

"That is correct, Shinonono is the younger sister to that person."

Geeze, when did my sister become so liberal with information like that? I recall this one time when I asked my sister to please notify us the next time Tabane-nee would pop in but all she said instead is that she would have to have me chained and bolted down to my bed if I was told. I honestly have no idea how that related to my question.

"This is amazing! That means we have not one, but TWO famous people's relatives in our class!"

I try to drown out what the rest of the girls say and look over to Houki. As soon as my sister confirmed the question, several of our classmates swarmed to Houki's desk and seemed to be firing question after question at her. I gulped and tore my eyes away from the scene, knowing that she was going to erupt any second.

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!"

Yup, there it is.

I glance back over to see all the girls cowering before Houki who was radiating an oppressive aura that said 'get away' while keeping a straight face.

"...I apologize for using such a loud voice but I cannot tell you anything you want to know about that person," Houki said simply before turning her head to look out the window.

The obvious dismissal killed off whatever enthusiasm the girls possessed and all of them lurched back to their desks with unhappy looks on their faces.

After saying that, Houki turned her head to stare outside the window. It seemed like the girls' enthusiasm got doused, everyone was looking troubled and unhappy as they returned to their seats.

Houki always did have animosity towards her sister for some major reason. I could never figure it out and whenever I asked her, she would just glare at me until I was forced to change the subject. Asking the woman in question also didn't explain anything because Tabane-nee only smiled sadly and patted my head like a dog.

"Now that that has been settled, let us continue with the lesson. Yamada-sensei, continue on."

"Su-sure."

I can see Yamada-sensei take a sideways glance at Houki like she too was interested in knowing more about her family. Of course, in her current state, I wouldn't even bother to ask her for the time of day unless I felt like getting a cold stare.

Sighing, I crack my neck and flip open the textbook, hoping to god the words somehow move around and reshape themselves into something I can understand.

=Even More Later=

I yawn as softly as I can before settling deeper into my seat.

Behind me, I can feel Cecilia approaching. It's easy to tell what with the refined way she walks and the very air about her.

Man, her rich girl attitude pisses me off.

And now she's in front of my face with her hand on her hip and face scrunched up. She's blatantly looking down on me, again, and yet I can't do anything about it right now less I do something that'll land me in major hot water.

"Oh my, it's such a waste of time when the victor has already been decided. Why do you insist on fighting such an uphill battle?"

I'm in no mood for her right now but I'll humor her. "Really? What makes you so sure?"

"Oh my," Geez, it's like she's repeating herself, "You still haven't realized it? Alright then, allow me to tell you, an ordinary brutish civilian. I, as the English representative of England, Cecilia Alcott...in other words, have my own personal machine."

"...Okay," I said simply. Cecilia stared at me, as if expecting me to say even more, "What? Something on my face?"

"...Are you taking me for a fool?" She actually hissed at me. Huh, how unladylike of you. I wonder how far of a rise I can get...

"Oh no, no no no, no...pfft yeah," I finish with a smirk, "Sorry but I give about the same amount of damns I do when you first introduced yourself. In other words, not even a little."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

*BAM!*

Ooh, looks like I pushed some buttons. Screaming and slamming things like a child, tsk tsk Cecilia...aw my notebook!

"...Ahem, wasn't it just mentioned during the lesson? There are only 467 IS in the entire world. In other words, those able to have their own personal IS are the elites among elites chosen from the 6 billion people in the entire world."

"Really? I asked with interest.

"Yes, so do you see now?"

"Six billion people...man the world's been growing."

"Eh? That's the part you concentrate on?!"

*PAM!*

I deftly caught my textbook before it hit the floor and just gave her a deadpan stare. Seriously, stop hitting my desk. Only I get to do that and the poor thing's suffered enough.

"I say! How dare you treat me like such a fool!"

"And what?" I growled lowly before shooting up and leveling our heads. "You think I'm going to just sit here and let you talk smack?"

"Hmph, such a beast."

"Che, like I give a damn what you say," I said before deciding I wasted enough time talking to this brat and glanced over to Houki.

Huh...it looks like Houki was actually staring over at my area for awhile now. When our eyes met, she seemed startled a bit before her eyes narrowed.

I didn't have to look hard but I could easily tell through her face right now that she was simply saying 'I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'.

Ouch, why don't you get and stab me while you're at it? Yikes Houki, I thought you were my _friend!_

"Hmm," Cecilia suddenly said as she followed my gaze, "Are you not Professor Shinonono's little sister?"

From my viewpoint, when Houki's face shifted to look at Cecilia, the outline of her glare seemed to deepen.

"I'm just her little sister," Houki said flatly.

Hey look everybody, it's an infamous SCARY HOUKI FACE! It ranks level five in a contest of ten! It's been known to cow unruly idiots, make babies cry, and just generally scares people! Look, even now the prissy Cecilia Alcott is frozen and making a cute whimpering noise! Oh the humanity, when did your parents go wrong Houki? When did you become so _EVIL!_

...

I apologize for that. I usually get that way whenever I get to see a face of horror like that. You should have seen the birthday party last year when my friends decided that making their own barbecue sauce (which involved gunpowder) and intermixing it with fireworks was a good idea. Oh man, ranks one thru four had me spazzing out like a drug addict not getting their fix.

"-just don't forget about me, Cecilia Alcott."

Huh? Oh right, I forgot about her. Look at her now, swaying her hips and swinging her hair around like she owns the damn place. Che, so snooty that girl!

Sighing, I decide to get on with my life.

"So Houki," I begin simply.

"..." Houki does not acknowledge.

Rolling my eyes, I try again. "Shinonono-san, let's go and get something to eat okay?"

"...No," She mutters softly enough that I have to strain to hear it.

I just give her a deadpan stare, "Houki, you're going to eat lunch with me or so help me I'll-"

"-Can we come too?"

"Yeah, let's all eat lunch together!"

"I already made a bento but I don't mind sitting with you guys."

Wow, these girls are getting braver by the second. Still, Houki is the only one I really care about and know enough to be truly comfortable around.

"Looks like you already have people who want to eat with you."

"Doesn't matter, the more the merrier. C'mon Houki, you're coming too."

"I said I don't want to!"

"And I don't care! Am I going to have to carry you there?"

I didn't mean for that one tidbit to slip out but it did and now she's blushing. I suppress a smirk before grabbing Houki gently by the hand and tugging. That seemed to bring her back to the present and she immediately started to resist.

"Hey! Let got of me!"

"Not until we get the cafeteria."

"I said...urr...I said let me go!"

I felt a sharp pain as Houki twisted my arm to try and wretch her hand free. I let out a little hiss and lashed out with a quick soft jab to her hip, dispelling her concentration. In the end, she was left holding my arm at a weird angle while I was trying very hard not to get angry enough to consider attacking her.

"..." Houki just shifted her stare from my arm to my face.

"...You going to let go or not?"

"Uh..."

"No seriously, let go. I see you're serious enough to hurt me so I guess I'll just eat lunch alone then."

"Wah? But...um..."

"Houki," I began icily. "Let go of my arm."

She promptly complied and seemed to lose whatever steam she had going when I first tried to get her to join me.

"Now then, if it's all the same to you, then I'll take my leave."

I spun on my heel and started to stalk away amid the whispers of my classmates. The original trio that wanted to join me seemed to disappear when the first sign of trouble showed itself. I couldn't blame really and I guess it's better like this. Right now, I'm in a really bad mood.

"W-wait Ichika!"

Oh now she's calling me by name. Still, I'm feeling vindictive so I ignore her and instead just walk faster.

=Cafeteria=

"...Ichika...is something wrong?"

"Nothing," I say simply, sipping my soup, "This is normally how I act isn't it?"

"..." Houki seemed conflicted about something. Was she trying to apologize or just continue to be angry at me for something that wasn't my fault?

"What?" I say in a blank tone.

Right now, the two of us sit at a two-seater table in the cafeteria. My plan to ignore Houki worked right up until I got in line where she managed to intimidate the girl behind me and take her place. And because she also placed the same order as I did, our meals were sent out at the same time which allowed her to follow me straight away to his table.

Yes I know this is what I wanted in the first place but I can only stomach so much bullshit before I just decide to hell with it all and go into apathy mode.

"...Ichika..."

"Yes?" I ask curtly.

"Are you really okay?"

"Oh just fine and dandy. I mean, besides the fact that I thought that the _one friend_ I _thought_ I had in this place was going to be more _friendly_ and _supportive,_" Houki cringed a little at each of my stressed words but I didn't really care.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Same question can apply to you Miss Shinonono."

"W-what?"

"You've been ignoring me all day and you've even told me straight up through a facial expression that you don't care for me. I fail to see why I should continue to be nice to someone who would spit on my feelings."

"I-Ichika, I-I."

"I what? I am in love with you? I hate you? I love triple chocolate chip mint ice cream?"

"Ah...ah..."

"You've wasting valuable air Miss Shinonono."

"I...I...I-I'M SORRY OKAY!"

I take a quick glance around and notice how every person in this room is staring at us.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" I say loud enough for everyone to hear, "Because this is a private conversation and I would appreciate it if you RESPECTED IT as such."

I think I channeled a little of Chifuyu-nee there seeing as how I cowed even the upper years. Oh man, that's a scary power right there, emulating my sister. I must be responsible with this or else forces darker than I could imagine would come and strike me down.

...Oh crap, I forgot about Houki for a second.

"Apology accepted," I say with a warm smile.

...I can't tell if she's blushing because of her shouting or because of my smile or maybe it's that she's still angry...

Bah, I'll worry about it later.

My entire body goes through a change as my tense muscles relax and my demeanor softens.

"Well Houki, are you enjoying your meal right now?"

"Wha-"

"I mean, I care because as I said, I do care about you as a friend. If it were anyone else, I probably wouldn't give as much worry to your comfort."

"Bwah."

"Earth to Houki, your brain rebooted yet or do I have to wait until tomorrow morning to ask for your help?"

"...What?"

"You heard me. I'm hopeless when it comes to using the damn thing. I barely understand the technical aspects of the IS so I was hoping you could help me study what I need to know."

I took a rather quick sip of my soup as Houki seemed to mull my request over. I secretly prayed to several deities that she at least give a 'maybe' answer.

"Hello there, aren't you the one mentioned in the rumors going around school?"

I regarded the sudden appearance of the third year girl behind me. Her tie was red which meant that she was two years above me. Unlike Houki who had been hostile and unapproachable all morning, this newcomer radiated friendliness and companionship, like a fellow comrade in a hard fought battle.

Holding the chopsticks and clapping them together, I begged Houki. It's a common saying that once a man has a first time, he won't feel ashamed later on. 'A man is useless if he doesn't want to win', this is the reason why I'm doing this.

In short, this senpai shows exactly what a senpai should act like.

"Well that depends," I say evenly, "What do the rumors say about the only male in this entire place?"

"General census is that you're acting just like how the famed first year instructor would do if she was angry and hormonal."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Then there's the one about how the only reason you're even here is because you went on a crazy rampage defeating several experienced IS users despite being both a man and a first time user."

"Huh, wonder why."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me in the end. Rumors are just rumors and I don't see any reason to gossip when the genuine article is right here."

"I admire your boldness...hmm, say would you be interested in helping me?"

I take a quick glance out of the corner of my eye and see Houki freeze up. Aha, let's see if I can trick her into doing this.

"You mean with using the IS right? I heard about your challenge with a representative, do you really think you'll win?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm planning on at least giving her a major hard time."

"Eh? Such a lackluster and halfway plan. Is this really how a relative of Miss Orimura acts?"

"Can't be helped. I piloted a machine for about twenty minutes at the most."

My senpai's eyes bugged out. "Only twenty minutes? And you expect to trouble a representative? Representatives have clocked in at least 3 hours and are professionally trained."

"Well crap, sounds like I might have bitten off a bit more than I can chew."

"You're going to need some serious help but don't worry, I'll gladly help you if you want it," Ooh, Senpai, why are you latching onto me? Whoa, hey watch that arm it's pretty close to your bre-

"There's no need for you to do anything like that. I'll be teaching him," Houki said resolutely.

My senpai regarded the competencies with a little mirth but smirked when she caught sight of the color of her tie.

"You're just a first year, learning about the IS. What could you possibly teach him that he probably has already learned in class or could be better than what a third year like me could teach?"

"I'm Shinonono Tabane's younger sister."

Wow Senpai, that's a great impersonation of a fish!

"I-I see. Then I guess you're already better off then."

"He is Senpai. So please, you do not need to bother yourself with him."

Our third year upperclassman just numbly nodded before getting up from the table and awkwardly walking away. Can't blame her, not everyday you meet someone famous I guess.

I tore my gaze away from the retreating third year and regarded Houki with a simple indifferent stare.

"What," She stated flatly.

"Did you really mean it? Are you going to be teaching me?"

"Were you off in dreamland Ichika? I stand by what I just said."

I bring my bowl of rice up to my mouth to hide it's twitching smile.

Hook, line, and sinker. I knew she couldn't resist if I anted up the stakes!

...Though what Senpai said had sense. A third year student would know vastly more about the IS than a first year and I'm pretty sure Houki, through proof from her recent actions, detests her sister to a point where she didn't really learn about the IS other than through school.

"Today, after school," Houki said. I was torn out of my thoughts with how commanding she sounded. "We're going to meet in the kendo arena so I can see if you've improved over the years."

Ooh, someone's still a bit touchy about childhood matters. I don't mind the physical challenge but...

"Um, what does kendo have to do with the IS?"

"Just do what I tell you to do and you'll be fine."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Ichika..." Her tone of voice carried a hint of warning.

"Oh all right. Just...just don't get too excited. I want to be alert and awake enough to still learn and going overboard in kendo will tire us out quickly."

Houki just nodded at my request and we spent the rest of the lunch break eating in silence.

=Kendo Arena=

(*CLAK* *CLAK* *CLAK*)

She went for a vital strike to the neck but I managed to redirect it and ward her off. Determined and unswayed, she continued her onslaught, aiming for my arms or leg. She was trying to cripple one of my limbs, decrease my effectiveness at defending. I either use the shiani or backhands to ward her attacks off.

(*CLAK* *CLAK* *CLAK*)

I kept taking small steps backwards. While Houki could not match the strength of my usual spar partners, she made up for it in speed and precision. I was hard pressed into a defense and while I blocked every single one of her strikes, I had yet to effectively fight back. Of course, I was still thinking of this as an informal fight. I took liberties, using one handed blocks and punches.

(*CLAK* *CLAK* *CLAK*)

Of course, speed and precision can only go so far.

Eventually, she tired out. Of the fifty to sixty times she swung, not once did any of them connect with my body. Now that she had been tired out, I easily secured my victory with quick and firm taps.

When the proctor called the match to an end, Houki seemed to angrily tear off her mask and regard me with barely restrained fury.

Can't blame her, this fight was just like old times.

She thinks I'm playing with her, making her feel weak.

When in truth, I'm way too strong. If I strike too hard, I'm afraid I'll hurt her.

And she is much too precious to me for me to even THINK of doing something like that.

"Why won't you ever fight seriously? Why do you always treat me like I'm frail glass that shatter at the slightly touch?" Houki barked at me. Even with a large group of spectators, she still has the nerve to yell, "I left many openings at various points of the fight! Why didn't you press the advantage? Why do you _always_ fight like this?"

"This is how I was raised to fight," I lied evenly through my teeth, "How is it that you wish for me to change something that has been present throughout my entire life?"

"...Weren't you a part of a kendo club in school? Didn't they teach you proper attack and rules there?"

"I never joined any clubs besides the 'going home' club. I was always a member and have been for about three years."

Houki fumed at my answer but I don't think she would have liked the truth anymore.

You see, I was actually working at various part time jobs so I wouldn't burden my family and father figures so much. And of course, there was the fact I was a part of a gang...

The White Wolves are truly a full time commitment. I wouldn't have time for any clubs at all and the only other option was to give up the life of being a Wolf.

Cheah, fuck that. I'm following in their footsteps.

The White Wolves is like an unofficial branch of the Wolf Fang. The Wolf Fang is compromised of authority figures and adults while the White Wolves are full of juniors and children of the adults.

In short, it's a gang made for the little ones who wish to grow up to be just like their mommies and daddies.

That's the most innocent way to put it at least.

"—Got to retrain you."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to have to retrain you! If you don't drill it into your skull the correct way to fight in kendo than it'll carry over into other aspects of your life! Not fighting properly is worse than being unable to pilot an IS!"

Oh fuck no.

"...Houki, I asked you to help me learn about the IS, not to practice in a sport I'm already well versed in."

"Then why do you fight the way you do!? That's not how a proper practitioner of kendo fights!"

My eye started to twitch, rapidly.

I swear to God!

"Okay, fine then. You want a proper kendo fight, you just got one."

I reattached my mask and settled into the proper form. Houki was still fuming but she took my declaration straight to heart and also settled into a ready stance.

The unofficial proctor looked at the both of us before shouting, "BEGIN."

=Later=

"What was that!"

"Kendo."

"B-But..."

"Houki, my patience is wearing thin. I told you right from the start I only wanted IS training. I'm not demanding a lot and seeing as you were _WILLING _to use your sister as an excuse, I thought you were serious about."

Houki gave me a look of despair but I continued on despite it, "I'm not here to learn kendo nor am I here to rekindle an old rivalry! Either you help me with my IS properly or I'll find someone who can!"

I tore off my mask and flung it onto the ground along with my shinai.

"Talk to me later if you're serious about this."

I stalked off, fuming slightly.

Honestly, there is just no appeasement for that girl! Of course I could just let her win the matches but then I would look weak and betray my code of honor! I did the things I did because I care about her and she inconsiderately just seems to be ignoring my feelings!

Ugh, I have only about one week left before my match. I really hope Houki has something to help me...


	6. Chapter 5: Rising Angel

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

That was the time I had at my disposal to use before the match.

Right now, I have only about five minutes.

"Okay Houki, let's go over this one more time."

After my rather tough demand of her, Houki shaped up and really did provide me with some good help. We spent more than half the time I had working together. Houki was a great help. While I couldn't use a training machine due to the fact I was getting my own personal unit, Houki managed to secure one and described the feeling of it to me. While I found her little sound effects endearing and cute, I actually got a good look at how the machine moved and kind of worked. Coupled with some really interesting extra tutoring with Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei and I think I got the main gist of it. Of course, something like hands on experience would have been the best and an incomparable teaching experience but seeing something up front and close and coupled with reading about it did indeed help. The time us childhood friends spent jointly also repaired some of the damage to our relationship and now we're back to acting like real friends instead of hostile acquaintances.

"Do you think you'll remember it during the match?"

"I'll have too. Thank you again."

"Ichika..."

"Yeah?"

"Um..."

"Hey, what's with the averting of eyes? It's not like you planned to use the week to train me in kendo without once touching on the subject of IS right?"

"..."

"See? There's nothing to hide between us Houki. We're all good friends here.'

I folded my arms across my chest and looked up at the display screen. Outside, Cecilia was waiting for my arrival in her own personal IS. The power suit was a nice dark shade of blue with three pointed 'wings' on each side. The British pomp also carried a heavy and abnormally sized rifle that I could guarantee would look right at home in my house. The damn firearm had a scope and fired lasers. The scary thing was, Chifuyu-nee took the time to explain it to me that her weapon of choice was only mid-range and Cecilia was fairly proficient with range attacks. In other words, she probably had other tricks in her arsenal that would be very troublesome for me because I have no taste for anything that fried projectiles. I preferred to get up close and personal and maybe whack you in the face with a stick if I could.

Houki and I remained waiting as I couldn't leave the launch area until my personal IS arrived. Seeing as it took a good two weeks to deliver, I swear it better be a damn good one or else I'm going to introduce those delivering slowpokes the infamous 'Orimura' revenge scheme! It'll begin with a truck load of ramen and wasabi, followed by lots of apple syrup and cereal, accompanied by a whole nest of rabid critters who have been starved for a week, and topped off by a huge vat of lima bean soup with lots and lots of starch...

...I need to stop spending time with Kenshin Arisato. That crazy bastard is rubbing off on me with his crazy evil genius schemes that involve petty revenge.

"O-Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

Huh? Oh, hello there loudspeaker. Yes what is it that you want?

"I don't know if you can hear me Sensei but please calm down! Repeating my name three times is only allowed if I'm not paying attention with a five minute interval for each one!"

"~Uwah," The loudspeaker said, "Uh, um, I was just going to tell you that your personal IS has just arrived!"

"Bout time!" I called jovially up towards the speaker.

It was then I felt a sharp prickly sensation travel up my spine.

"Respect your seniors!" My sis yelled through the loudspeaker, "And it's Orimura-sensei!"

Tch, spend a decade with someone under my condition and of course she's bound to somehow gain the magically ability to read whatever you're thinking no matter where you are.

Big Sis, why are you so nosy sometimes?

"Orimura, stop wasting time and get ready. The arena doesn't have a big time limit and we already wasted enough of it so go out there and make this match yours."

"All right Sensei!" I called upwards, "Don't worry about me. I'll take this on with the same determination I take on any fight!"

I felt a funny sensation. Like...warmth. Huh. Empathy. Even here and separated by such a distance, I can still feel her reach out to me. Tch, maybe being her younger brother isn't all bad.

"The task lay before you is just a minor level obstacle. If you're truly a man like you say, then you should get past it easily Ichika."

Thanks for the vote of confidence. I quickly strip off my white uniform to my blue IS operation clothes as the large cargo doors before me whine up and start to open.

The door ground against the floor as it slowly opened. I crossed my arms over my chest and let my eyes target and latch onto the slowly widening gap of darkness, shooting to and fro, trying to catch the sight of what was supposedly to be my partner in the upcoming conflict.

Emptiness. The cargo doors of the base opened, letting out a blunt sound. The slanted, patterned fireproof doors let out a heavy opening sound. On the other side of the entrance, it gradually appeared in front of me.

It was...dull.

A sickly greyish color. It looked bulky and over-sized, like armor on a skinny man. The blue trimming did little to assuage my taste for the machine. I felt frustration bubble up as I realized that I had to fight in this hulking suit.

"So this is mine."

"That is correct! This is Orimura-kun's personal IS, the Byakushiki!"

I felt a pulse and a longing in my chest. Despite its metallic appearance and sickly color, I could feel it call out for me. It was stored away, gathering dust as it waited. And waited. Waited for the day that it would be called upon once more and used like it was meant to be. This moment, this one present time frame. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my body started to tremble. I felt the eagerness and lust overtake me. Somehow, despite my initial distaste for it, the machine penetrated my heart and filled it with affection…a friendship that it longs to share with me.

I have spent a countless amount of time preparing my skills and honing my body to a fine edge point. I have trained with many teachers, learned their trades, and specialized my physique to be malleable, to be able to touch all forms of combat and use it effectively. I have been told numerous stories about conflicts, ranging form the mundane to the epic, and absorbed it all. The weapons used, the people who fought, and the setting of such battles.

I too have partaken in my fair share of skirmishes, utilizing all I have learned to be the best fighter I could ever be. It is not the path a normal boy would choose nor is the path that any normal father would want his son to choose. Yet, it is the path that someone like me chose. It is the path that my nee-san wanted me to stray from but could not deny me forever. It is the path that my forerunner chose to lead me down, to help understand that this was the only way.

It was this path that my father figure chose for me to follow, for me to control the dark impulses that plagued me since I was naught but a child of five years.

This IS machine. I would make it mine. I would free it and then together, we would be one.

"Stop gawking and get your butt moving! There isn't much time left so you have to take everything from your memory and format in all the settings during the battle. If you can't even do this then you're obviously not going to win," It was here my Sis paused before I could feel her face crease into a bemused half-smile, "So this begs the question, _can you do it_?"

I grinned at my sister's pep talk. She knows me so well and asks the right questions to get me fired up. To anyone else, you would think she was questioning my abilities. To everyone who knows our relationship, she basically just gave me the zestiest and most encouraging questions ever.

I saluted the speaker and grinned cheekily. Saying something like that, it's obviously what she expects out of me.

And I would be _damned_ if I let her down for even less than a fraction!

"...Hmm."

The sound of steel being drawn and the electric tingling I got when I first touched an IS was absent. It didn't conjoin to my system nor did it give any noise or indication that it acknowledged me as an unique individual instead of just another person. The familiar flood of information and understanding was thankfully still there so I didn't have to worry like some cram student trying to recall all the study material right before the actual test.

Still, the earlier feeling of thirst for battle and the demand to be used was present. I ran a quick nimble rub over it, resisting the urge to coo to the suit. In due time. The battles we will fight in together and the slaughter we shall unleash will be the stuff of legends. Oh yes it will, my friend. Yes it will.

I jumped up and started the process of fitting the suit onto my body.

"Lean backwards and settle into it. Get the right feel for the suit. It's a familiar sensation to sitting down. Now wait a quick moment as the system optimizes itself for you."

I await with abated breath as the suit molds itself into me. I feel like one of the samurais of old that spent time to equip their armor for battle. The panoply of machinery slowly conforms to my body and fits into my measurements. Strangely, I get the feeling of someone riding upon my shoulders, like a winged angel that acts like a guardian.

I huff mentally at such a thought. Someone as dark as me to be protected by angels? Not unless they're the special Blood Knight kind. I doubt any real pure soul would ever want to be near someone as tainted as me.

Byakushiki…what a strange name. To someone like me, I am anything BUT white. I feel more partial to red really. Still, this power suit is willing to work with me so I should extend the same courtesy.

The connection was established with the suit and I breathed deeply as our 'souls' connected.

My vision seemed to enhance, granting me a cleaner and more resolute view of the world around me. The feeling of augmentation didn't stop at my sight and started to spread through my body like a wildfire. I could feel classifications and labels hit anything I turned my stare at. The walls, the intercom, even the floor itself.

…Oh wow, Houki's measurements are even included? Whoa…

I suddenly feel a shiver run up my spine and the angry stare of a scorned woman directed at my being. Okay, better look elsewhere.

"Hmm," I narrow my eyes and stare at the new information.

Apparently I can also sense other IS machines close by. It appears I have some specs from 'Blue Tears', the IS that Cecilia is piloting. I scan through the information with a careful eye, mindful to see if I can find anything to exploit or use to my advantage.

Oh dear, it looks like all I managed to find is DIS-advantages. I fancy myself a swordsman so this is troublesome for me. Cecilia's suit is a sniper unit that was made with the intention of either overwhelming a single opponent or taking down a group of them. Her weapons include a huge sniper rifle, optical drones, and missiles.

Long range capabilities. Unique durable armor. Drones that can be commanded at a distance. Heck, the missiles are no joke either.

The more I read, the more I feel like this is an uphill battle.

…

Bah, when have I ever let such small details bog me down? I'm a warrior at heart damn it! Even if I'm tasked with charging the enemy line with naught but a stick and harsh words, then I'll do it and win!

"I take it from the look on your face that you just experienced what using the IS sensor is like, right? Will you be fine, Ichika?"

During my assessment of the enemy, it appears that my older sister has decided to grace me with her presence. I sniff at her words but can sense the emotion behind them.

Usually it's not so rare to hear the concern in her voice ever since what happened so long ago but this time, it's also laced with something else. I think it might be fear really…or maybe regret. It's hard to say sometimes with my sister. My mouth creases into a neutral smile before I speak.

"I'll be fine Chifuyu-nee-chan," I say happily to in order to reassure her.

Instead of reacting with her typical response, she instead returned it with a half-smile, "That's good."

Houki is staring at the two of us with her mouth agape. I don't blame her, it's not everyday that you see us act like this. For that matter, it's a rare thing to see us like this at all. Public affection was never high on my sister's list but she still had her moments.

Using the hi-spec sensors, I can actually look deeper into a person's visage and see their feelings. Not wanting to embarrass myself any further, I avert my stare from anything that resembles a number that comes from a human as I stare intently at my sister. I neutrally regard this one blazing emotion of hers, the one that almost makes her want to rip me out of this suit and lock me up in a furnished dungeon cell with child padding before flooding me with whatever I want.

My sister's love is like a wildfire of fury and just barely controlled by the ice of appearance. Still, the sentiment is nice to see that she rather have me sheltered for the rest of my life then face it head on like I want to.

Even then, she called me by my name and allowed me do so also. Even without this machine telling me, I would have spotted such telltale signals right away.

My eyes wander away from my sister's grim neutral expression and latch onto Houki again. I decide to ignore anything told to me and instead tried to see if I could understand the feelings she was experiencing right now without the aid of a super suit.

"..."

No words or sounds come out of her mouth but her jaw keeps parting and closing. It's like the classic tongue-tied case where the speaker cannot 'spit it out'. I hope that Houki understands that no matter what she tells or says to me, I'll actually still care for her on a deeper level. I still have limits on my patience but I would never wish any misfortune upon her.

"Houki," I state loudly.

"Wh-What?" She stutters in response, not expecting me to say anything.

"I'm about to go out there and fight," I give her a small smile.

For some reason, her face turned a bit red. I'm not dense enough to not know what it means but I'm dense enough to not know what triggers it.

"Baka, you already have a sister who worries about you. I already know what to expect from this battle. I just wanted to say," Here, she pauses for a bit before giving me a resolute look, "Make sure you win."

"Hah," I bark out suddenly, causing her to jump, "It would look bad on the both of us if I failed this wouldn't it?" I say with a leer, "Don't worry, I'll kick her ass."

I had been walking forward as I spoke and gave the two females behind me one last look before turning ahead to the gateway. I bent down slightly and felt my whole body be lifted up into the air.

With a cry of 'KIA', I flew onward, shooting out into the bright open outdoors and ready to face the incoming enemy. Still, I feel as if I had been too hasty in my eagerness to get out of the control room. My suit continues to make noises as it shifts and reforms to my body. Values run past extents that I have never even thought to dream of while the suit shifts itself into my personal liking. I wonder if I should have waited and let Byakushiki format itself completely before leaving.

"Oh my, I applaud you for showing yourself."

I'm snapped out of my musings by that annoying voice that seemed especially tailored to sound as snobby and arrogant as possible.

There she was, Ms. Princess. Hand on hip and look of contempt that like I was nothing more than an insect, yup, it's Cecilia all right.

A message popped up to my side which my sensor was asking if it should scan for any potential 'future' over-confident opponents that could be humiliated in battle. I gave it a blank look before tapping no. What a strange thing to ask for. I swear, this machine just loves messing with me.

Still, the sensor does its job and examines Cecilia's machine for me. The bright blue suit called 'Blue Tears' is apparently a long range machine that has four rear fin armors on the back.

The bright blue machine 'Blue Tears' has the unique characteristic of four rear fin armors on the back, making it look as royal as a knight.

The pilot, Cecilia, was wielding the large 2m long gun—a search indicated that it was identical to a six or seven caliber unique laser gun 'Starlight MkIII'. As the IS was originally developed for space activity, in principle, it'll float in the sky. Thus, it was not strange for her to wield a weapon that was taller than she is.

The arena was 200m in diameter, and the estimated time for a fired shot to reach the target was about 0.4 seconds. The bell indicating the start of the match has already rung, so it was not strange for an attack to come anytime now.

"It's only fair that I say this but I'll give you one last chance to surrender."

Cecilia shifted her rifle hand so that it was jutted downwards and pointed at me with the hand that was previously on her hip. I wasn't fooled, her current position allowed her to quickly shift back into a firing mode and hit me so I should be ready to dodge.

Oh...she's waiting for a response.

"Hmph. As if. I came this far right? I mind as well make you see why you don't screw with me."

Cecilia frowned at me then turned her nose up, arm shifting once more and her rifle was set at an even closer angle.

"Bold words from someone who doesn't even have more than five hours of log in time," She sniffed daintily, "It's obvious that I'll be the one to win this bout, no matter how much of your pride or determination you shove into it. I'm only being kind to you this one last time because I don't want everyone to complain and say I beat you up for no good reason when they see your battered and bruised body," Her frown turned into a ladylike sneer, "If you apologize now, I'll even forgive you and leave you alone."

That was when my sensor notified me that she was locked into firing mode. The safety lock had been removed and I was probably a breath away from getting shot. I growled under my breath, anger flaring up at her prim and proper attitude. If she thinks she's going to intimidate me, then she better try harder because all it did was make me angry. I subtly shift my left leg, ready to push off and dodge to the side.

"You want an apology? Fine then, I'm sorry."

"That's more like it. Now just say it into your speaker that you surrender too and we can leave."

"You misunderstand," I say as my mouth pulls back into a snarl and bares my teeth, "I'm sorry that I'm about to kick your ass."

Cecilia's mouth hung open at my response before she snapped it close and glared at me with all the fury of a girl in a robotic suit could muster before swinging her rifle to bear and pulling the trigger.

If I hadn't been paying attention or ignoring her posture, I would have been hit. Seeing as I was not doing something so dangerous, I had dodged to the right as soon as she twitched.

The flash from the muzzle of her rifle flew by me.

"Hmph. You dodged one. But you won't get out of this unscathed! Now, let us dance!"

Her eyes narrowed and a screen popped up in my face with a blaring exclamation mark.

"Prepare yourself to waltz to the symphony conducted by the Noble Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears!"

With that one cry, the battle had come to bear.

*BAM* *BAM*

Left! Down!

*BAM* *BAM*

Damn it!

I stayed calm and hissed out air through clenched teeth. I had overestimated how experienced Cecilia was in manning her IS and shooting a moving target. I had assumed that her posh attitude and style dictated her just a simple target. A snooty rich girl who had the money to get things done no matter the price. Instead, what I faced was someone who knew what she was doing and how exactly to play the field. It appears her arrogance wasn't completely for show. She had the advantage in this fight from the get-go and I went and pissed her off too.

I was losing.

Despite receiving many warning signs, I could only dodge a fraction of what was fired at me. While I assumed she would be slow on the reload, it turns out that a combination of my horrible controlling and her calculated shots made it so that she could predict where my IS would end up. Some of her blows at first were just glances but as the battle wore on, she grew more confident in reading my movements and managed to start hitting closer to home. My shield energy plummeted as I took hit after hit.

I growled, trying to make sense of my machine.

"Unless it was planned for me to attack her with just my fists and harsh words, I better have some damn weapons on this thing!"

I must have said a keyword or secret passcode or something because a monitor appeared with a check list of available arms.

"…Only one?"

A close combat sword to be exact. I sighed. Being specialized with blades could be so troublesome sometimes but I was too well versed in the art of swordplay for anything else to be any great use.

"No matter. So long as it slices and dices, it's a weapon for me!"

I called forth the weapon. The system assented and a whirring noise was heard in my right shoulder before it started to shift open. A ball made of pure light shot out and seemed to gravitate towards my open palm. When it touched the metallic claw of my IS, it contorted and budged into a shape I was all too familiar with.

One-point sixteen meters long. It looks like an ordinary metal oversized sword.

"How foolish are you? Fighting a long range type suit with a close range weapon? Are you trying to lose intentionally?"

I remain quiet and measure the distance between us two. I'm currently about thirty meters away from her. She has the advantage in weapons fire and experience. I'm armed now so it shouldn't be too difficult to charge and attack but I have to be mindful of my energy shield. I push too hard and I'll end up losing like an idiot.

"No mercy! No retreat! No survival! We shall fight to the end!" I roar out.

With that, I pushed forward like a soldier in a field of battle where it only rained death.

"—Bold words for someone about to fail! I commend you for lasting for so long but it ends now!"

"That's my line!"

Shield integrity is down forty percent. Damage received is considered 'medium' and dealing constant rate of fire. Currently, she's firing like crazy at me but I'm prepared with a blade this time. I swing left and right, reflecting her shots with some ease. Seeing her shocked face is worth all the damage she has dealt out on me and now I get to return the favor.

"Hmph," Somehow, I can still hear her sniff of disdain through the communicator, "Maybe your earlier words weren't hot air after all. You actually managed to hold on this long against my symphony."

Her tone of voice aggravates me to no end. Even as the distance between us closes and I zero in on her suit, she still talks down upon me.

I'll show her!

*BAM*

Gah! Damn it! I veered off my intended course sharply to avoid any more rapid fire damage.

So now she decides to use them. The mobile flying weapons circling around Cecilia look like flat boards with mounted laser muzzles. Those deadly pieces of equipment could easily surround someone and riddle them with hot lasers beams if they were too careless.

They're called Blue Tears. I don't even know how the name was derived but I do know that if I don't deal with them soon, I'm going to lose.

"Time for the finale!"

As she said that, Cecilia raised her hand and sent a signal to two of her armaments. The floating weapons received their orders graciously and then zoomed in on me like a predator upon a wounded prey. I growl at them in anger and frustration.

If it weren't for these damned controls! I would be doing fine!

The barrage of lasers that arrive from all sides is annoying. More than annoying. It's downright deadly! But I preserve and dodge and block to the best of my ability. To retreat would be a slight upon my honor as a warrior and dignity as a man. My shield energy has decreased to the mid-300s but I managed to weather the storm.

"I'm taking your left leg!"

I barely managed to deflect her rifle blast with my sword. Instinct saved me there.

"My, you still have some fight in you?"

I bare my teeth at her not unlike an animal. I grow tired of her voice, of hearing her speak.

"SHUT UP!" With that mighty roar, I again push forward to close the distance between us.

Cecilia, either expecting such a charge from earlier or just general experience, had her BIT's come at me again. I forgo dodging in placement of slashing. Miss Alcott wasn't the only one who can read movements in a battle. My opponent suspected my bum rush to be linear and I kept it exactly like that because then it would allow me proximity to those damn mobile weapons of hers!

The first one skims below me in an attempt to attack from the rear. I counteract this by diving down upon its very structure and cleaving it in two. Without looking to see, another one on my flank fires off a blast that I managed to block before zipping forward and giving it a similar fate to its fellow machine.

"Come and get some!" I yell at her shocked face. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to last as she brings her rifle to bear as a guard.

My sword clashes with her rifle and a screeching noise emits from the collision. I attempted to rid her of her weapon by either knocking it out of her hands or destroying it but apparently the noble English girl anticipated my plan and kicked at me with the thrusters on the bottom of her legs, widening the distance between us.

"Che, don't think just because you got close once means I'll let you do it again!"

With a wave of her hands, Cecilia sends her remaining two Blue Tears at me.

I make a 'tsk' sound before engaging the two armaments in a simple dance of left and right movement. I make simple flight actions and leave myself with plenty of openings. She transfers predictable patterns to the BIT's and I take advantage with use of my boosters and cripple her by ridding myself of those last two annoying flying weapons.

"How…How did you do that!" She demanded over her comm.

"You're not the only one who studies the enemy _Miss Alcott_," I ground out flatly, "From the combined use of my IS's scanner and my own previous battle experience, I managed to deduce that not only do you need to keep constant attention to those damn BIT's, you couldn't do anything else!"

I hover in place, glaring at her, "If you were at a level where you could keep constant unwavering responsiveness to moving yourself, firing your rifle, and commanding your Blue Tears, I would have been **fucked**!"

A shiver travels half-way up my spine due to how I just broadcasted the last word but I'm so wound up right now that I couldn't bring myself to care.

"So as things currently are, I have the advantage. You no longer have any real way to keep the gap between us. Thus, I can just keep charging at you and whittle you down. You could push me back a few more times but that rifle of yours can only last so long! What's more, your rifle itself has probably been damaged from my earlier attack and possibly can't unleash the same powerful charges as before! Unless I leave myself open to your attacks, which I will undoubtly not freaking do, the only way you could win is by time out! Something that wasn't implemented for this match!"

"Grr…"

Cecilia's right eyebrow twitched a bit as I gave her a rather rueful grin. Right now, she knows I'm right. My scanners show that she has grown frustrated by the progress of this match, letting her become more emotional and thus, prone to mistakes. In addition, I surprisingly found that unladylike noise emitting from her mouth slightly arousing.

I'm still a (conditional) full blooded teenage male, sue me.

Anyways, going back to the fight. The process of which I went about eliminating one set of her weapons was really simplistic in nature. She tried to play me with flanking, I played her back by directing said flanking just the way I wanted it to be by leaving openings and finally, with her thinking she outmaneuvered me when it was in fact me who outmaneuvered her, I struck.

Not my most complex plan of attack but in the wisdom imparted to me by several crazy and strong brutish men who fancied themselves fighters, no plan can be too simple or too complex. There is only the plan that is just downright too stupid or too smart. Moral of the story. Don't under-plan but also don't over-plan.

Which is why now I choose to press the attack in a rather straight forward charge. With hands gripping my metal sword, I pushed forward and zeroed in on Cecilia's position. My intention was to just keep coming and keep swinging. Either her rifle broke first or her shield would. Being a long range attack type, Cecilia only had the advantage in battle so long as I permitted the distance to remain as such. She didn't possess any close range weaponry to my knowledge so the only choice left for her was to hold out.

In addition to all this, I think my body has finally acclimated itself to the IS. My flight is much more fluid, I can make sense of nearly everything shown to me and the rather bulky and uncomfortable feeling of new armor was gone. In short, I had effectively 'broken in' my Infinite Stratos.

Chifuyu-nee, eat your heart out! Your little brother isn't completely hopeless! He has mastered something you too share an interest in! Rejoice! I'm normal enough for this! I'm normal enough for here! Don't worry about me! In this place, I'll never sn-

"—I got you."

I'm torn out of my thoughts by the rather sinister tone of voice Cecilia just employed when I entered close range. Wait, that's not right. Why would she be so happy when I'm close to winning? She didn't even put her rifle into a firing position and what's more, her smirk.

It's pure evil. She's completely assured of the fact that I just-

"—You've danced right into my trap!"

TRAP!

*PAM*—

The skirt-shaped like armor spread from Cecilia's abdomen and raised up to greet me. I was staring down the twin barrels of her IS with wide eyes.

"I apologize, but there are actually SIX Blue Tears!"

With that, she launched two missiles at me while simultaneously boosting backwards.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

How could I forget?! She had **THREE** weapon sets.

Belatedly, my machine produces a warning that I have two auto tracking missiles coming straight for me.

Even if I knew that beforehand, I had put so much boost on that going straight would be the only option.

In short, I'm—

*BAM*—!

The last thing I'm aware of before being engulfed by smoky white and fiery red is someone screaming my name.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

**FOOL.**

_Wha? Who…who are you?_

**YOU DARE?**

…_No…no, not this again. Please._

**AWAKEN.**

_I WILL NOT. _

**YOU, SERVANT OF MINE, SHALL OBEY.**

_You have no control over me!_

**OBEY.**

_GAH!_

**AWAKEN. AND FINISH IT.**

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

The heady black smoke remained encompassing the position of Ichika. With the aid of the motion sensing recordings set up all around the arena, it had been shown on tape the look of horror and surprise on his face before he was engulfed. As breezes blew by and started to slowly but surely remove the blinding smog, everyone was on edge. The call for the end of the match hadn't been sounded yet so that meant the male was still in the running. Of course, depending on the state he was in would determine if the match would continue regardless of how much of his shield energy remained. As the smoke continued to drift apart, it final cleared to reveal…

…Something.

Blood red armor glinted in the sun as it stood motionless in air.

Ichika remained with his head down, body limp and twitching.

The previous dull grey had been painted and reshaped. Parts of the arms and legs had been thinned, white and red adorning the plates. Splashes of crimson, reminiscent of speckles fit the new center piece of the machine as no longer was the pilot's bared midriff and blue jumpsuit clad torso bare but instead covered by a brilliant white plate with the aforementioned specks of red. The biggest and most noticeable change though would have been the wings. They were smooth and slender metallic extensions that peeked out from over his shoulder pads with the inner shapes curving downwards in a fashion reminiscent of feathers. With fine polish to a magnificent shine and a lovely guard against the glare of the sun, the Byakushiki had been reformed.

Three voices spoke out at once.

"Wha-what?"

"He was only in First Shift?!"

"What? What…_what is that thing!_"

There was small grinding noise, like metal against metal, as the pilot of the machine looked up.

Ichika stared at her.

Well, technically, it was supposed to be Ichika.

Where was once flesh, now was guarded by smooth white. The facial mask was pale bleached and covered his entire face. His unmistakable blue hair peeked out from where the top of the mask stopped at his forehead. Still, it was quite unnerving to see the empty white glow where his eyes were or how twin streaks of crimson seemed to flow from the sockets and course down his flat cheeks.

"N-no matter," Cecilia continued on bravely, realizing now that their entire battle had been fought with him handicapped, "Just because you changed shifts doesn't mean you'll be capable of utilizing it!"

There was no response.

The grinding noise permeated the air and persisted as the pilot _slowly_ tilted his head to the left and then to the right.

Cecilia felt, in addition to a chill, like she was being inspected like a slab of meat at the butcher store.

"Hmph!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the opulent British girl swung her rifle around and opened fire. Remaining motionless had allowed her own hi-spec scanner to observe her target and pinpoint a weak point. With a quick but weakened blast at the right leg, the laser should have allowed enough damage done to the armor to end the match.

Still, regardless of the sudden loud bang, Ichika remained motionless.

"Looks like even with First Shift, you're still too dazed by my last attack."

_Only now do I realize_

Just as the beam was about to impact, a flash of bright light blinded everyone watching.

_Now has this IS decided to become one with me_

"Wha-what?"

_And with it_

Cecilia gulped without realizing it. The previously dull metal sword now was shining with a blue blade and running an examination over revealed something she didn't know her opponent could use to its fullest potential.

The Yukihira Type 2. And it was activated.

_I SHALL REND FLESH FROM BONE_

_I SHALL DRINK THE BLOOD OF MINE ENEMIES_

_I SHALL CREATE A THRONE OUT OF THE CORPSES OF THOSE WHO DARE OPPOSE ME_

A red aura manifested itself from the wings before dispersing into the air. Floating around like little speckles of red light, the Yukihira seemed to purr and hungrily absorb the light. Orbs of crimson continued to enter into the blue energy the sword was spouting and slowly, the weapon's hue started to darken.

When the long sword had turned completely red, it started to reshape itself. Noises churned from the glowing red pulse that was reminiscent of hammer blows. With each non-existent strike, the blade jumped and moved. When the process was done, the weapon Ichika held no longer resembled anything like the famous Yukihira.

The design of the tsuka (hilt) had been slimmed and molded into an intricate model of what appeared to be a stone faced angel about to deliver divine retribution upon an unholy sinning soul. The tsuba (guard) had been crafted into silvery wings that matched the level of the head of the angel, whose face was the center of the whole weapon. The length of the sword itself now reached eight feet long with a flat curved blade that had red running along the base.

_Ironic_

_The one who seeks to protect me supplies me with such a thing_

_No matter, this shall be a glorious tool to use_

"Cecilia…" Ichika's voice droned out. It should have been muffled with how attached the mask was to his face but it was clear over the comms.

"W-what?"

"Won't you be so kind," The bland tone of voice morphed into something else. Cecilia realized with growing horror that the comm link had been privatized and secured solely so she could only hear.

"AS TO DIE FOR ME!"

Ichika flashed forward, his speed several notches higher than before. Cecilia barely had time to reload and fire her remaining two BITs at him before he was nearly upon her. The male pilot wasn't even deterred from his set course. The missiles were cleanly bisected even before they reached ten feet of their target, the smoke and explosions only causing a rising panic in Cecilia as she realized she could no longer see him.

The British girl screamed as her sensor told her one second AFTER he was descending upon her. In the time span between it took her to react and for Ichika to react, she found herself flying away.

"AH!"

Somehow, her shield integrity had been diminished to a mere one hundred! She reached for her rifle only to find that she was clutching two very small parts of her cut up weapon. In addition, she looked down and realized that somehow during their exchange, her opponent had sliced through the connection between her commands and her remaining BIT's.

"WHEN DID YOU DO ALL THIS?!" She screamed at him.

Ichika ignored her. He was staring intently at his sword and then at his shield integrity. Before, he gained an additional three hundred points to bolster his dismal remaining one hundred eighty after his last charge against his opponent. After his recent exchange, where he slashed at her nearly fifteen times in an eye blink before kicking her away, his shields were now back down to one hundred eighty.

_The price for power is life_

"I shall finish this now," Ichika intoned.

Cecilia could only watch with her mouth agape as she saw her opponent start to charge the reformed Yukihira.

"ENJOY THE ENDING TO IT ALL!" Ichika roared with bloodlust and mad glee.

The blue haired youth charged at her, sword in hand still collecting energy as he traveled, face set in maniacal euphoria that only he could see as he felt his weapon purr and speak to him. He purposely traveled slower than possible, letting the Yukihira gather energy and to relish the growing fear in his opponent. The hum of the sword spoke volumes, telling him of how it would all end and this disrespectful little upstart would never bother him again.

His opponent, whether an act of desperation or stupidity, pulled out her own close range weapon and clumsily held it in front of her as if it would defend her.

It was when he had reached the halfway point between their distances that a buzzer rang loudly.

"Ending the match. Winner—Cecilia Alcott."

Ichika didn't care for it nor did he even once think to heed the call. Deciding that Yukihira had enough, he urged the remaining energy into his boosters and sped at the British girl.

Cecilia, seeing him still moving despite the call for the end, realized too late that he wasn't going to stop and that her scanners were blaring warning sirens right in her face.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

**IT IS DONE**

_No_

**COME, WE SHALL RISE ONCE MORE**

_No_

**WHAT?**

_I SAID NO DAMN IT!_

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

I banked sharply to the left, flowing with my momentum. Realizing that my new path wasn't any better than my old one, especially with a blade that could slice through and absorb energy like a hot knife through butter, I decided that best course of action instead was to dive.

I killed my boosters and then directed my entire being downwards with my arms to my side. A hoarse roar tore itself from my throat as I sped face first into the ground.

*VHOOM!*

The impact I made into the earth threw up a heavy cloud of dust and I left a rather noticeable imprint on the floor. I had unintentionally jammed my charged up weapon into the base of the arena and thus unleashed all of its pent up charge into the very foundation of the place. Luckily, the creators of IS academy probably accounted for such heavy impacts in case of natural disasters or self-caused incidents by IS users so I'm pretty sure that I just rocked the whole place around instead of destroying something important.

When the ringing in my ears finally died down and I realized I had been surrounded by a few other IS's, I felt myself relax just a tad bit. The worst of it all was over and I could honestly say I didn't mind the outcome. Sure I lost the match but I really would have hated to also possibly end up doing something I would regret.

Yukihira had dismissed into white light at my command while the facial mask I had on crumbled to pieces and dropped to the floor. I hissed a bit at the biting sensation of having sunlight suddenly directed into my eyes and face once more. I gingerly shielded my face with a mechanical hand.

I looked up to see if I could see my sister's disapproving face on the arena's monitor but I instead saw Cecilia looking down at me. Not in a 'superior' way either. It seemed that she had genuine curiosity and possibly a little fear regarding me now. I blew out a sigh. Of course she would, after the shit I just pulled.

I looked down and let my hair fall over my eyes as my thoughts become dark.

I better go see Sis.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

After the end of the match and a rather sluggish return back to the hanger, I was met with my elder sis, Houki, Yamada-sensei, a few other females, and surprisingly Cecilia stuck around.

"So…" I begin listlessly at all the people directing their attention at me.

"Ichika what was that!?" Houki blurted out.

"Er…"

"IS's aren't supposed to do something like that! Even with cases like First Shift! And Yukihira! How or what were you-"

*Bonk*

"Miss Shinonono, please refrain from asking questions you have no right to be asking."

Houki was rubbing her head with one hand while she had frown/pout on her face. It was almost adorable.

"Are you all right?" My sister suddenly asked me.

"Fine."

"Do you know why you lost?"

"…"

I say nothing. I didn't want to reveal anything I wasn't ready too. Instead, I just look her in the eyes and convey my message through that.

"…Do you know about the special capabilities of the weapon you were using?"

"Kind of. It's supposed to be a real life definition of double edged sword I believe."

"Yes, it is," Chifuyu's eyes narrowed, "Who told you that?"

"…"

Again, she receives the message.

"Well then, I guess that concludes that," My sis remarked off-handly, "There's just one more matter to settle then you can go okay?"

"…Sure."

I dreaded the feeling I was experiencing when my sister grabbed me by the arm and whisked me away to a private corner of the room. She shot her patented glare at anyone who even _considered_ looking over in our direction.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware it was happening?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"…"

"…"

She searched my face for answers before shedding her public façade and showing me a rare thing. It was her tender loving Big Sis face, one that was full of warmth, love, and protection. I could count on one hand the number of times I've seen this face. All of them…were…well they were similar to this case.

"Do you think it'll happen again?"

"…"

"Relax. You can tell me," She whispered.

"I don't know," I managed to choke out, "I don't know and it scares me."

She gave me a small smile as she wiped away a tear I didn't know I had shed.

"I'll be here, if you ever want to talk about it. Remember, you aren't alone in this."

I gave her a shaky smile in return as I struggled not to let what happened get to me.

This condition of mine…this…this perverse excuse of trauma that seems to pop up at the most inopportune times, it will always cause me to be afraid. I am fearful of many things and this is one of them.

I am afraid of snapping.

*SLAP*

My head veers to the left as a sharp stinging sensation tells me that my cheek was ground zero for the arrival of pain.

"That's for the tears," My sister whispered to me with one last smile before she adopted back her façade.

"That's Orimura-sensei to you," She intoned loudly for everyone to hear, "Get it right and stop complaining. Now that you experienced everything, you can't make excuses anymore. Starting tomorrow, I want you to be hard at work to understand all things IS-related. You are to practice on-hand while learning everything there is. Don't fail me, got it?"

I answer with a tentative 'yes' as we walk back to the others. Yamada-sensei is staring at me with face of worry as she notices the smarting red handprint on my face and the tears in my eyes. Houki is torn between a look of worry and pity as she nurses her own wound. Everyone else either shoots me a look that combines the two or is single in either pity or concern.

After a rather awkward moment of silence, Yamada-sensei walked up to me and explained a few other key things I needed to know now before dropping yet ANOTHER text book in my hands.

"Orimura-kun, make sure you read this in its entirety okay?"

"Aw man…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Thank you very much Chi- I mean Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei!"

The look she sent me could have melted ice and freeze fire. I also got more looks of pity in turn.

"You can go now. Make sure you head back and rest easy."

I nod at the dismissal and turn towards the exit. It was during my little pivot that I saw Cecilia out of the corner of my eye.

Aw damn, that's right. The bet…

Gah, I shouldn't be worrying about that. I should be worrying about something else!

My trek over to Cecilia garners the attention of everyone present. I hear a few people hold their breath as I stop right in front of Cecilia who is looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Alcott," I greet.

"Orimura," She returns with a bland voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Judging by her short clipped response, I could assume she was either expecting something more out of me or wished for me to disappear from her sight.

I couldn't find it in myself to blame her. Still, this was important and had to be done.

Whatever Cecilia was supposing I was going to do, she wasn't expecting me to suddenly bow and remain with my head down if her squeak of surprise was anything to go by.

"I, Orimura Ichika, am deeply sorry for all trouble, damage, and insults I have given you. I apologize in the hopes that what happened today will be nothing but in the past and that maybe sometime in the future, we may be possibly friends."

To her credit, Cecilia recovered quite quickly.

"I accept your apology," She managed to say with a rather polite tone, "And too hope that we may start again with a clean slate. "

"I thank you very much for this mercy," I get up from my stance and give her a small smile.

For some reason, a tinge of red colors her cheeks. I raise an eyebrow at that but decide not to comment.

"Hey," An irritated voice to my side said, "Let's go."

"Right. Good bye everyone," I proclaim loudly as I follow my childhood friend out of the hanger.

I got about four steps out before collapsing.

"AHH! Ichika! What's wrong?!"

I open my mouth to say something but instead could only spit out a wad of blood. Everyone else heard Houki's scream and rushed outside just in time to see me with trembling bloody hands.

"Wha-What?"

"How did this happen!"

My vision starts to blur and my eyes close, the wound on my torso finally registering that yes, I am suffering blood loss.

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

"Ugh, I feel like crap," I mumbled after waking up in one of the beds in the infirmary with the same nurse last time.

"As you should," The head nurse said, "Not many wake up so soon after suffering such an injury."

"…Was I supposed to be out for an extended period of time?"

"With the amount of drugs pumped into you upon your sister's orders, you should be."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Anything stopping me from just jumping out of bed and going back to my room?"

"If Ms. Orimura clears it, I'll allow it. But if she doesn't, you'll get to spend the night with me," The nurse chirped happily.

I gulped.

I got to get out of here.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

I glanced left and right as I sneaked along the hallway. Lights out was about two hours ago and I didn't want to be caught by anyone who could possibly be patrolling right now. What's more, I was dressed only in a patient's smock. My blue jumpsuit had a gaping hole in it plus a new red paint job so it was considered best to just dump it and replace it with fresh clean one. It would be a pain to get sent back to the infirmary or worse, to my sister right now. A sleepy and angry Chifuyu is not something I would ever wish to deal with.

Employing the use of the stealth training imparted upon me by my teachers, I managed to scurry my way through the shadows back into my room. When I reached the door, I fumbled around for a short while trying to find the key I had before remembering that I left it with my white uniform in the boy's locker room. Swearing under my breath, I decide to hell with everything and start to pick the lock.

"Ichika."

I nearly let out an unmanly shriek. I whirl around with about twenty different excuses on the tip of my tongue but stop when Houki just stares at me with a deadpan look.

"Um…uh…hey Houki."

"You don't have your room keys do you?"

"Nope."

"Move aside."

I siddle to the left and wait patiently as Houki unlocks the door. When the wooden barrier opens, I quickly slip in between the gap and grab a change of clothes from my bunk before rushing into the bathroom as Houki just sits in one of the available chairs and watches me with a face that expresses 'idiot' at me.

"So where were you?" I ask through the bathroom door as I remove my shirt.

"Looking for you."

"I was laid up in the infirmary," I remark with a sarcastic tone.

"And you were supposed to stay there too."

"Point. So why were you visiting me so late?"

"…"

I check my back in the mirror and make sure none of the body paint was removed accidently. My torso, thankfully, had a more resilient coat that stayed on despite the blood and possibly cleansing drugs applied to it.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?"

Ignoring how she dodged the question, "It didn't register to me. I guess I was still winding down from the battle high and just realized that doing a head dive into the arena floor with a blade of charged energy while also having a non-existent shield protect me was possibly one of the dumber things I could have done in my life."

Houki mulls over my answer as I pull up my pants and button them. I dump the smock into a hamper I brought along before starting the process of brushing my teeth.

"Hey Houki," I say with a toothbrush in my mouth, "You still awake out there?"

"Y-yes."

"How'd you know I'll be back here?"

Spit. Rinse. Gargle.

"Where'd else would you go?"

"Plenty of places. I could have gone with to my sister, could have camped out in the forest, hell, I probably could have set up a mini tent in homeroom and slept there."

I say all this with the upmost seriousness.

"Well, I guess it's because I knew what you would do."

I pause in my flossing and raise an unseen eyebrow at the door. Houki knows my routines?

Hmm…

It's true I guess. I mean, I do remember some of our shared late night adventures. I was a bit of an insomniac as a kid and kept an active night life. Went exploring around the house, sometimes the backyard, hell I even managed to sneak into bed with Nee-chan a few times without her realizing I've done so. The times I spent staying over at Houki's place, few as they were, also had me exploring the night in her house.

The surprising thing was how she sometimes joined me.

Just the two of us, running around in the shadows. We would sneak around like ninjas through the night or scurry like mice whenever we heard a noise. Sometimes there were three of us. Sometimes just one. Never did we ever go alone if we had the chance or choice.

It was one of the most prominent and treasured portions of my childhood…

"Hey Ichika."

I spit out the frothy paste in my mouth into the sink and rinse one final time before speaking.

"Yes Houki?"

"Are you…are you unhappy about losing?"

I slide my cup and toothbrush back into its reserved spot and then unlock the door.

"A little of yes, thank you, and a little of no," I say as I receive the cup of steaming tea from her.

"I see. S-so does that mean that you'll still want to learn about the IS?"

"Of course. But where am I ever going to find a teacher who would devote their precious time to train me, a bumbling brute of a male, in the special instructions of piloting?"

Houki gave me a deadpan stare as I used the cup to hide my smirk.

"If you don't want to…" Sip.

"Hey! I never said I wouldn't!"

I cringe and look around fearfully, "Keep your voice down or you'll bring the wrath of the mighty older sister down upon us."

Houki clams up and the two of us sit in companionable silence while enjoying our tea. Finally, Houki finishes off what's left in her cup before looking at me.

"You'll have to make free time after school."

"Understandable."

"You must also be willing to listen to whatever I have to say."

"Unless it's a stupid ass thing that you tell me, I'll obey."

Her eyebrow twitched at that last remark, "You'll also be sparring with me on a regular basis so I can gauge your learning levels."

I just stare at her.

She coughs then averts her gaze.

"I'll agree to a match only if it's while in our suits and we don't get too 'excited' and cause a lot of property damage."

"That's fair…"

"Damn straight it is. Still," I down the rest of my own cup and then bring the dishes to the sink we have. Houki lets out a little yawn the same time I do and we share a silent agreement to head for the beds, "I thank you Houki. Even if the initial part of getting you to teach me was difficult, it was still fun and something I would gladly have conceded to if the situation allowed it."

Houki doesn't respond with a coherent sentence, eyelids drooping and body slowly shutting down as she lies in her bed. I hit the lights and then turn over in my own mattress.

"Good night…"

"Good night."

Sleep surprisingly came easy.

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

When morning rolled around the next day, I got up extra early and started preparing. The clothes were cleaned and pressed, the style insured and checked, and the finishing touches were embellished with flourishes. All in all, I made good time. All of this because I had made a deal and I had rightfully lost. Thus, I had to uphold my end of the bargain. Houki was waking up just as I finished putting on some last touches. Before her groggy mind could catch up and see me, I swiftly snuck out the door with practiced ease.

Deciding that I should keep things as a surprise and ensure that no one tells Cecilia before I formally greet her, I decide to forgo breakfast in the cafeteria and instead take a bland mealtime of wrapped bread and a bottle of water on the roof in a secluded spot. When my watch beeps to signal it was time for SHR, I straighten my posture, suck in my chest and spat out my dignity.

I pull out a small personal handheld mirror, checked my hair, checked my face and practiced a few simple lines. I took some steps forward, backwards, sideways, and diagonally.

Making sure everything was set and perfect, I disembarked.

Look out Student Homeroom, Orimura Ichika coming your way!

Of course, I forget that seeing as I'm on the roof, I'm more than likely to be late as hell if I don't haul ass.

Damn it!

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

"Then, the class representative of 1-1 will be Orimura Ichika-kun. Ah, it sure is nice to have a '1'[1B 5] for everything!"

The class cheered and all eyes shot to the seat in the front.

"Huh? Where's Orimura-kun?"

"Waah! Is he late?"

"Oh no, Chifuyu-sensei will kill him!"

Up in front, Chifuyu stewed in her thoughts. Her brother was late for homeroom. Something that she considered punishable by attendance book to the face…but he did have an intense match yesterday. An even more intense relapse. And possibly suffered some trauma to both mind and body. Could he be justified for being late for today? Oh should she just hold back on hitting him _too_ hard? These thoughts rolled around in her head as she debated whether to go with her gut feeling or her heart.

Strangely, both still involved hitting him.

"Shinonono, have you seen Orimura?" Chifuyu decided to ask.

"N-no Sensei." Houki stuttered out. She hadn't seen Ichika when she had awakened this morning and it worried her. Maybe she had missed something yesterday when they were both alone. His posture didn't indicate anything out of the ordinary and he sounded like himself when they went to bed.

Cecilia Alcott contemplated this new bit of information. She had wanted to visit this new man of interest to her last night but alas, he had disappeared before she could reach him. Deciding that tomorrow morning would be better, she realized that currently her plans had been ruined before they were even put into action.

*Whoosh*

All noise in the classroom stilled when the door at to the front of the classroom opened. All eyes in the schoolroom widened and stayed that way when they got an eyeful of who came in.

=S=T=R=A=T=O=S=

Oh man I knew it. I freaking knew this would happen. Why did I have to make that bet? This is Houki's fault! She should have been a better teacher! And Chifuyu-nee too! If she had told me what to expect when I drew her weapon, maybe I wouldn't have lost!

Sigh.

Well, it's too late to back out and I'm already going through with this. Mind as well see it to the end.

Taking a silent deep breath, I stalk forward into the class head for my target.

My posture is straight, my hair is combed, and I'm dressed so finely that it almost seems gaudy.

Which it is.

I mean, I'm wearing an expensive black set of trousers, a tailcoat, and a white vest. For crying out loud, I'm even wearing silk gloves. My eyes are unseen beneath the dark shades I sport but I like to think that enhances the whole 'mysterious' affect I see so many women swoon over. And the finishing touch is that I styled my hair back in a refined manner.

I feel sexy~

Nevertheless, I have a duty to fulfill for a certain someone.

And of course, the lucky madam of the day is...

"Good morning Miss Alcott," I say in a polite clipped tone, voice low and even.

"I-Ichika-kun?"

Hmm, that's new. Oh well, wonder about it later when you're not dressed like a hot man servant and must remain so for possibly the whole day.

"As per the terms of the agreement we had before our match, I am to be your servant for one day. Ask anything of me and I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes. Short of murder and self-inflicted injury, I shall serve."

I then gave her the dazzling smile that just shows off perfect white teeth with the added effect of having the sun reflect upon it thus making a small audible ting sound.

My vision is limited to only the back of the classroom really but I can tell that everyone watching this (and me) possibly is sporting big red cherry blushes. I know Cecilia, right in front of me, is one of them. I find myself admitting that while I never did have any patience for those uptight noble types, I find the blush spreading across her face to be really adorable.

"BRAT."

Of course, the effect was ruined by a certain older sister.

Via book to the back of the skull.

I pitch forward with a yelp, the back of my head throbbing and my glasses jumbled from their place hiding my eyes.

"Sit. Down. Now," The voice of pain and damnation says.

A lot of the girls surrounding us groan out loud but shut up when the infamous Ms. Chifuyu-sensi levels a glare at them. I sigh and fix the placement of my sunglasses with a delicate push of my fingers.

"Alcott, you are to tell Orimura why he was released from his obligation right this instant. I don't care if you too had an agreement; it was informal and thus can be declared moot by a reasonable authority figure, aka me. Thus, I decree that this current situation is an impediment to the learning environment and thus must be fixed immediately by you because you are one of the persons who took part in this."

I see a flash of a pout crease the British girl's mouth before she is cowed by the glare.

"Ichika-san, I apologize for having you go through all this but I must admit that I submitted the position of the class representative to you."

Those words are worse than the wound I inflicted upon myself.

"Wait," I ground out, persona dropped, "You mean to tell me I got up early, dressed and preened myself to an extreme extent, and then came in here like an unsuspecting schmuck for _NOTHING_?"

I feel like there would be someone to blame for this. I really do. I want to curse Kami but he's heard me do it so many times before that he's probably tuned me out long ago.

"Orimura, sit your butt down now. Seeing as you decided to be such a nuisance, your punishment for disturbance of the peace of the classroom will be that you must remain in your current attire. For the rest of the day."

I don't have to look closely or use a hi-spec optical scan to see the mischievous smirk my sister is holding back.

That evil conniving wench. She would pull something like this on me.

I palm my face, mindful of my glasses.

Okay, hopeful plan to possibly mitigate and distract everyone long enough to slip away.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense. Cecilia won the match so she got the position. She can't just give it away…can she?"

"If you had read the manual I gave you," I suppressed a wince, "Then you would know the answer to that."

"B-besides!" Cecilia manages to squeak out suddenly, "It was to be expected when you were fighting against me, Cecilia Alcott! The outcome was decided but I admired your cause and decided that it would be great to see you reach a higher level by having you fight more! So as our class representative, your task is now to fight many battles!"

Sounds like a cop out…

"Yes! We shall all rally under the banner of Ichika-san!"

"Being the only male pilot in the world, he has to have interesting adventures!"

"And when we get a lot of information on him, we can sell it to others and get rich quick!"

"Oi!" I bark, causing some people to jump, "I'm not a commodity you can just use and sell as you please! Especially if I don't get a cut of the action! If you want pay dirt, then you better 'pay' for the 'dirt'!"

"Oh! If it's going to be like that, then how about this? What was with that strange transformation you did yesterday?"

Aaaand just like that, I'm desolate and in despair now.

I really, really, REALLY do not want to be answering something like that right now.

"Ahem."

Huh? Oh what's this? Nee-san, did you exert your dominance and influence over these girls and make them swear never to bother me about yesterday? Oh yes you did! You really do care!

"H-how about this then? Is there anything embarrassing that we can know about Chifuyu-sensei?"

Hmm...fair enough. I open my mouth to report some dirty dealings to get revenge when-

*BAM*

"Why haven't you sat down yet?"

I remain motionless, attendance book firmly lodged in my face.

"Damn you and your mind reading," My muffled voice carries through the thick wrapped bundle of parchment.

=I=N=F=I=N=I=T=E=

I eased into my seat and tried to stifle any groans or noises I would make. The bandages on my chest were wound tight and were done in the one place where the slightest twitch of my torso sent my nerves screaming. It was homeroom time and things were just recently getting back to normal. Rumors about the match spread like wildfire and I got a few curious glances and even some stares of disbelief. I couldn't blame them but I also didn't say anything even if they had the courage to come up and ask me. I felt that it was better to try and sweep such information under a rug and leave it undisturbed.

That…and being dressed the way I am, I felt that it was better for myself to suffer now than suffer questions later.

"Kyaa~ Can we take a photo with you please?"

"I want to touch his hair!"

"Ooh, can you do something for me Butler-kun?"

"No fair, I want him to do something for me first!"

"I want to see if he can play his part too!"

Sigh. It's going to be one of those days.

Somewhere out there, my friends are laughing at my misfortune.

Someday, in the future, I'm going to kick their asses in revenge.

* * *

><p>AN: This took way longer than it should...but at least I finished it! Check back to the first chapter soon! I'm going to update it sometime with a new and improved version!


End file.
